Before the Worst
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: What would happen if Nina finally went beyond the line that they drew? What if he left and went where he never went before? What if there was an accident where his life changed forever? This is the story of never letting go even when the possibilities are endless... Rated T to be safe. House of Anubis/ Twilight/ Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Twilight or Percy Jackson and the Olympians but it would be so cool if I do. Ugh, if only someone should give me the rights for Christmas.**

Fabian:

He was staring at her.

He didn't normally do this but there was just something that catches his attention whenever he's with her. He wanted to just forget about it for she was much too out of his league but he just couldn't. He couldn't help being transfixed by her beauty. He was trapped under her spell and he knows it. She doesn't.

Fabian Rutter was obviously in love with the unattainable Nina Martin.

It was Junior Prom when he realized that he still did. There was some sort of relief to it that he doesn't have to worry about losing his life to an Egyptian spirit but he also missed having to spend every waking moment with her. Ever since they got the mask, they separated their ways. He had a very dramatic reunion with the library and she always was with Amber. They talked when they can but there was this air of discomfort. He hated not being himself around her.

Apparently, she decided to go alone, smiling as she watched Amber and Alfie act as if they never did annoy each other. He looked at her with wide eyes, admiring how the dress blended perfectly to her creamy skin. He wanted to be with her again, like before, but they changed over the months and he just couldn't see _Nina _again. "You're beautiful" he still complimented, being the gentleman that he is.

"Thank you" she mouthed to his direction.

He didn't know why but he asked Joy to be his date but she knew that he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. He couldn't help it. "We're going to have fun tonight." she reassured, squeezing his hand lightly. "Everything's going to be alright, Fabes."

Fabian sighed, dodging a fake star hung much too low. "If you're sure" he muttered, swaying to the music with her still in his arms.

"Of course" And with that, they danced the night away…

Nina:

Seeing him with her pained Nina much more than a knife to the heart ever would. No, she would rather stab herself than to suffer so much from the man she still loved. She actually expected him to ask her instead but when that time didn't come, she made the split decision to go alone. _What's the harm?_ She told herself, _You're here to have fun with your friends not to embarrass yourself in front of Fabian._

She found the idea strangely gratifying but she still couldn't help that boiling anger that was spreading to her faster than she could ever imagine. And she suddenly was watching as her body stomped angrily to where he danced, her screams and cries heard even through the loud music. She knew that she should feel guilty but the truth was that she wasn't. Not even a little. "Why?" Amber demanded, her arms crossed.

"It was the best thing I could have done." She shot back with equal amounts of force.

"Can't you just accept that you lost your chance with him, Nina? I know you still like him but it's been an entire year since you talked to him."

The words hit her worse than a baseball to the head. She knew that what her best friend said was true. She should have done something in the past when they still had the chance of being together but so many months of separation changed them both to the point where even they couldn't recognize each other. "I'm going." She muttered, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

That night, she cried herself to sleep like every other night. She never felt complete whenever she doesn't see him once every day and even by that she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted him to kiss her like he does before, to take her in his arms and just hug her when he needs to, to laugh with her at every joke that she makes, to talk as if the world will end if they don't. If that was the case, all human life would have been wiped out an entire year ago.

She will get him back even if it's the last thing she will do.

Fabian:

Everything was almost perfect except for the fact that Nina started screaming at him for some reason that he will never understand. He knew it was his fault but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He was stubborn that way.

"You should apologize." Eddie eased gently, forcing him in a way that was invisible to others.

"What did I do? She was the one who just started screaming."

His roommate shook his head, "You never really understood women."

He groaned in annoyance before stomping away from the building, heading directly to the house and locking the door. Ever since the start of this year, people have been blaming him about his relationship problems and he just couldn't take having his roommate, who he practically trusts with his life now, be part of those people.

So he made a plan, already halfway in his packing when he finished. He would go to America, where his uncle is and ask if he could stay there to clear his head. And when that is done, when he is finally over her, he would search for another girl to love. No one knew about what he was concocting and somehow, he felt rather disappointed. He needed someone to read his mind, needed someone to stop him from doing something this stupid. But there was no one.

Fabian left that morning, sneaking out easily and left a letter to Eddie, lying so easily that even he was impressed with himself. And he called a cab, driving towards the train station then to the airport. By the time he reached his destination, it was already noon (American time). He barely knew his way around but having called his relative earlier, he was glad that he was there to help him.

He continued school in Forks High School, having to go through being "the British guy." No one knew him and he didn't want anyone to. He wanted to be away from the mystery, wanted to be away from anything related to Egyptian mythology. Every time he would go to the library, he would avoid that specific section and search through much more interesting novels.

He had grown fond of classics, having to read _Wuthering Heights _just earlier and he completely praised the book. He also developed a very good friendship with Bella Swan, a pretty girl who was just as interested with novels as he was. Apparently, she has a boyfriend, Edward Cullen and he did grow quite fond of him. He found them interesting, intriguing in a way that he found a little dangerous. He didn't mind though, he liked having friends like Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice.

And maybe, he would enjoy his life here.

Nina:

When she found out that her ex-boyfriend went to America without her, she was pretty pissed. She knew that it was her fault but she couldn't stop blaming him for something he clearly didn't do. Joy was devastated when she found out, almost crying on her best friend's shoulder when she thought that nobody was looking. She hated him for leaving so abruptly, right after the dance where she ruined her chances of being with him again.

Eddie reassured her that they will go back to their home country just to search for him but it would take so long with Fabian having so many relatives there. They just didn't know where he could be staying at the moment. Also, her dreams didn't help her too. Every night, she would have the same nightmare, hearing his piercingly loud screams of absolute pain as if someone was torturing him. She was terrified that Senkhara might have come back and she knew what hurt her more than anything else. But she refused to think about that now.

"Look, we can go there when we're sure where he is. If not, then we're not. It is as easy as that." Patricia suggested smugly. "Plus, he's Fabian. He's going to come around sooner or later."

"No! This isn't like him at all. He wouldn't leave without any goodbye. The note he left just told him that he left and wasn't kidnapped. How can we be so sure that Rufus isn't after him?"

Jerome froze at this fact. "That's impossible. He's gone, remember. For good this time."

She was worried about his sake, worried that he might be captured somewhere by someone who hates her. They knew that he was her only weakness ever since her grandmother died a few months ago. She didn't want anything to happen to him. "He doesn't want to be found." Amber sighed, "You can see it in how the letters are written."

She hates him so much for this.

**This is honestly the product of my complete and utter boredom and I guess it becomes really random but it makes sense in the end. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian:

It was a rainy Monday afternoon when he was driving home from school, humming silently to himself at a song he particularly enjoyed. He liked Forks in a way that made him a little resentful of his old home. He liked how there was no sunlight to affect his pale skin. He liked how every once in a while, he would see trees as far as the eye can see. Everywhere he turned he would see something green and he was glad for some fresh air.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see the dog crossing the street and he swerved just enough to avoid it. He sighed in relief before moving his eyes to the road once again. And that was when he knew that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

All he remembered was that other car and then nothing. It was his fault as to why he accidentally hit a tree at thirty miles per hour and he was technically dead now but why could he still feel the pain in his chest? Why could he still hear the people screaming and demanding for an ambulance? Why could he still smell the smoke burning from the car's engine? He was glad the gas tank isn't affected. The last thing he wanted was for other people to see an explosion with him in it.

He felt being carried away by someone strong, feeling the blood drip from his chest and stomach and all the other cuts from his other limbs. He was being placed in a bed, with the scent of medicine and some anesthesia. He wasn't sure if he wanted to die so no pain can be felt or if he wanted to live for the sake of his parents and his baby brother.

That was when he felt teeth sink into his neck.

He couldn't describe all the pain that suddenly burned his body and all he could do was start screaming as it seeped through his veins, killing in its wake. Then, he blacked out once again, everything growing silent as the burning stopped almost as abruptly as it started.

Fabian didn't know how long he has been out. He didn't know what happened to him. All he knew was that when he woke up, his throat was so dry it hurts. And the wounds he possessed in his car accident were no more, not even scars which would usual replace them. Only Emmett was with him in the room, watching him intently with the same golden eyes his family has. "What happened?" it was more of a croak and he never thought he could ever be more thirsty.

"What do you remember?" Edward was suddenly by his side, a small smile plastered on his face.

"The car accident and…" he suddenly couldn't recall what happened just a minute ago. "Why does my throat hurt so much?"

They both shared looks until the man on the left nodded in agreement. "I'll call Carlisle." Emmett voiced for him,

This time, he counted for how long they were gone, which was technically about one and a half seconds. Their father explained everything to him with ease and he was rather surprised that Fabian believed them as if he has suspected it for quite some time now. "Bella and Alice will bring you hunting."

"I'll try not to underestimate them." They chuckled before leaving him alone with his thoughts and burning throat.

Nina:

She never heard from Fabian. She never expected to. But she could feel that there was something about him that was different. And her dreams have proven that what she was thinking was true.

_He was running, laughing as two women tried to keep up with him, one drawing closer and closer to him than the other. And she never saw him so happy before, so alive and free._

_"Try to keep up, Bella. You should be fast since you're Edward's wife and all." He chuckled, sprinting backwards this time and avoiding all the trees that were in his way with ease without even looking. And the girl smiled before exerting so much effort as she pushed herself forward, nearly breaking the tree that was in front of her but due to her inhuman grace dodged it in time._

_"Fast enough for you, Fabian?" And this time, the other one, the small pixie girl laughed._

_And they stopped in the middle of the forest; abruptly enough that she was surprised that physics didn't affect them. All three of them sniffed the air, with him leading them to where his goal was. He smiled widely when he saw three does drinking in the small lake. "It's been a while since I ate those." Bella said wistfully, licking her lips as she crept beside her ex-boyfriend and he smiled at her, the smile that she wished that he would give her._

_"Less talking more drinking. I'm parched." The pixie mused, attacking one of them and sinking her teeth to their necks._

_Fabian followed suit, draining the young deer as he drank and drank and drank. The other two were much neater than him but she had that feeling that he would get used to it._

_"Hmm, that tastes nice but not quite right."_

_"You'll get used to it." The one with the long hair said, "Plus, I think we can both agree that this is a pretty impressive hunt. Am I right, Alice?"_

_The girl, Alice, giggled and nodded, already tugging his hand back to the forest where they raced back with him leading._

She gasped as she sat up, reminding herself of what she just saw. It was just a dream, she told herself over and over again; Fabian can't kill a fly, much less a doe.

But why does it look so real?

Fabian:

"Do you have any special abilities you want to share to us, Fabian?" Emmett teased like he usually does and he chuckled.

"I don't really know. I haven't really tried…" he sighed but gave a genuine smile to the speaker, leaning on the sofa with Carlisle, Renesmee, and Jacob at his side.

So they tried to figure it out, having ask him do so many crazy things that he lost count. It was Alice who finally caught the ability, having to ask him to think of something. They didn't ask Edward if he could see the image but Emmett instead, at first shaking his head before raising an eyebrow.

"Anubis house?" the mind reader asked easily, having to grin when they realized that he was quite right.

"It is quite like Zafrina's but you can make any specified person see what you want them to."

He knew what that meant. He accidentally used this power against them for he gave Nina a hint of who he was now in her dreams. He was watching her in a way that only he can, literally seeing as far as Japan if he wanted. And he understood how much she wanted to see him again. He unconsciously made her want him again in a way that made him realize that her feelings for him hadn't fully disappeared.

"Have you tried to show her what you want when she's awake?"

"I can try but I really should stay safe. I can't show her more about what I already am." He paused, "I just needed to show her that I changed."

Rosalie looked at him with a questioning expression. "She would never believe that it is real."

"That's what I'm aiming at. It's her choice to believe or not."

They commended him for his diligence and how he thought of everything before they did, even when it was merely an accident. He was known for his thoroughness and he was glad that he was starting to make a mark in this family who adopted him. It was Carlisle and Edward who was most fascinated about his adventures, asking every once in a while about how he coped with living in a house filled with mystery. He never really understood the entire concept of immortality and he never wanted it but if he was offered the chance to live a life as a god with Nina by his side, ruling with him, he would gladly accept the offer.

But a lot has changed over the years.

The Cullens trained him, allowing him to use Jacob as his dummy. He showed him many things: the Mask of Anubis, the Cup of Ankh, Senkhara, Victor, Vera, his friends and family, the house, the tunnels, the school. He showed him Nina Martin's face, showed him how much he loved her even after giving him forever to search for someone new, showed him how happy he was whenever he's with her. "You miss her?" Jacob voiced, summarizing whatever he witnessed.

"I don't really know." He didn't need to clarify because all of them seemed to understand what he was talking about, as if having the same experiences.

It was Esme who told him to go inside, having to talk to him about something important. He has grown an unusual bond with the mother, something he can't really explain but it was good. She treated him as if he was her own and he was glad for someone to take care of him. "Tell me about Nina," she started with ease, gesturing for him to sit next to her on the long couch.

He found it hard to talk about her, found it hard to just tell her everything that has happened to them so he just decided to show Esme what he showed Jacob, adding a few details about her Gran and how he first saw her. And she nodded when he finished, saying a few words of advice that he was yet to follow before smiling at her and heading to his room.

He would push his power further, wanting to show Eddie everything that happened to him, explaining as to why he left them and how he didn't want any of them to find out where he is. It was as good a plan as any but there was something about the way he said it made him feel a little guilty for going in the first place.

And let's just say that he was pretty happy with the results.

Nina:

It was another Monday in Anubis house and everyone was eating breakfast, feeling a little lonely because the seat where Fabian used to sit was now empty.

Eddie was laughing at how Patricia was looking at him, annoyance etched in her features as if it was permanently implanted there. Well, that was until the spoon he was holding fell to the floor and he sat up as straight as he could, staring into space. They all stopped eating; watching him with worried eyes as if they already know what was going to happen. But honestly, she had this feeling that it wasn't from the usual reasons.

"What is it?" His girlfriend asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head as a response. "I don't know what happened. I just started seeing things and… Fabian doesn't want us to search for him and that it would be no use if we ever do."

They all gasped, unable to figure out how Eddie saw this. She decided that it was time to tell them about her dream, including even the minor details for she knows that it would be important. Nina meant to make them envision whatever she has seen, even when it would scare them, she doesn't care. Amber was the one who finally screamed for her to stop because they both knew Fabian very well. He can't turn to a killer, especially such a beautiful one.

He honestly looked better than she remembered him to be, his skin paler than usual with absolutely no intention to make it like that. His eyes weren't the same brown but fierce blood red. There was an obvious amount of muscle that wasn't there before. And his laugh sounded different, finding another reason to enjoy himself by killing other animals. "It's just a nightmare, Nina." Mara reassured her, having to place a hand on her shoulder just for her to get the message.

"Yeah but what if it isn't. What if this is what he wanted to show me?"

"No, that can't be it. There are no such things as vampires or werewolves or aliens." At this part, Jerome shot Alfie a dirty look but he chose to ignore it.

"But what if Alfie's been right the entire time? What if there are and we just don't know it?"

For the first time in the many years that she has known them, she can't believe she just said that. But she meant it. She knew it was just a theory but it was the most likely. What else would explain how he took down those does? And who were Alice and Bella? What if she was just imagining these things because she missed him all too much and was just finding something else to believe in after everything that happened to them? The memory of him just hurt her, made her feel guilty for growing farther and farther from him. He was her first real friend, the only person who defended her from Patricia and made Amber her friend. Seeing him like that made her miss him.

And for once, she actually wanted to forget about him.

**I hope you guys like it! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian:

It was Emmett and Jasper who discovered the camp.

They went out hunting and eventually reached as far as Long Island. And even from there, they could already hear the battle cries and unusual screams coming from close by. They didn't want to grow too close, afraid that they might catch their attention and demand for information, especially when most of the teenagers were holding medieval weapons that could slice through him as easily as a knife through butter. And this was his vampire side talking.

Carlisle was too intrigued to ignore them, wanting to know more and more about who those children are so he asked him to talk to their Camp Director, explaining his motives and who they are without even worrying what the Volturi would think. He was afraid that he might not accept them and tell them off and ending up being killed by their true leaders but surprisingly, Chiron was just as curious as my adoptive father was.

The travel was short, packing up only the necessities and having Jacob follow them with Seth and Leah, running until they reached New York. And after that, they started searching for the scent, following Edward's mind reading and Fabian's ability to pinpoint people easily. Eventually they saw a couple sitting outside a coffee place, talking about school and camp. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and he quickly approached them and introduced themselves. Gladly, the teenagers were expecting them and told them that it would be crucial for them to go ride to camp with them using the van.

In a few minutes, they reached the base of a hill and walked casually to the sturdy pine standing proudly at the top. As they walked, they introduced themselves as Percy and Annabeth, having told them their heritage and who their biological parents really are. They seemed to accept him and Edward did prove that they were telling the truth so they don't have to worry about being ambushed.

Percy was the son of Poseidon with messy jet black hair and stunning sea green eyes. His build was impressive and it was obvious that his skin was seen by the sun a lot. Annabeth, on the other hand, had blonde hair falling into perfect curls on her back. She has these calculating gray eyes that always made you a little self conscious and thinking if you do something wrong, she would clearly see it. She was slim, tall, and just as tan as her boyfriend.

The pair directed them to the big baby blue house near the entrance, opening the door for their entire family and the three werewolves (who have thankfully transformed back to human form and got dressed rather quickly.) "Chiron's expecting you," Percy said softly as Carlisle followed him down the hall and to the office close by. He heard the door close lightly and soft mutterings that he didn't want to listen to at the moment.

"So…" Renesmee cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably in her seat whilst Jacob wrapped an arm around her. "Where do we stay?"

Edward chuckled lightly, together with Rose and Alice while Bella just shook her head at the childish comment. Honestly, the girl was only supposed to be five years old but she already looks as if she was sixteen and everyday she was still growing little by little. "We have to see if we can stay here first. Chiron's a little worried about the safety of his campers and Carlisle is trying to reassure him that we're technically vegetarian." Jasper answered for all of them.

"Hey, Percy's pretty hot…" the girl muttered teasingly, eyeing the man beside her with such mischief that it can be compared to a child of Hermes.

Her boyfriend looked at her with wide, unblinking eyes. "You did not just say that."

"Hmm, but I just did."

They all laughed at the werewolf's horrified face, even Leah couldn't help but smile as she fingered with her necklace. You see, Seth was already trying to find a new girlfriend or someone to imprint on and he was on the right track because he technically did on a daughter of Hecate named Lou Ellen. His sister was pretty disappointed that she couldn't find someone so easily but she never said a word. He just knew what she's thinking in a way that made him a little conscious.

Carlisle walked out with a smile on his face, explaining to them that he allowed all of them to stay for as long as they wanted. He didn't like the idea at first, seeing that his family was pushing his self-control to the limit and his wasn't as good as Bella's. But he hasn't eaten Percy and Annabeth yet so that was a good start for them. Also, he didn't want to be the weird one, the one with no friends and no person to relate with.

Well, that was until a gasp was heard when he went outside of the Big House.

Nina:

She wished she could have heard something else from him, another sign that she needed to prove all of her theories that Fabian was not who he used to be. She didn't like who he turned to, didn't like the fact that there was no blush on his cheeks that she once found so adorable or that he couldn't cry anymore. She always thought that he was sensitive enough to feel her pain even when she tried to hide it but now, she doesn't know if he does or doesn't because she never saw a sign. Also, his voice changed, turning sweeter and more melodious that it used to be and she envied him, envied him for being so damn _perfect._

A groan of frustration escaped her lips as she slammed her book shut. She barely understood her lessons now with him unable to help her when she needed it. And she closed her ears as the voices came back, his voice. His familiar yet unfamiliar voice. _You're not supposed to blame me for almost failing, _he mused, _But if you really want to, then you should at least do it right._

"Don't tell me what to do." She said through gritted teeth, "I don't even know why you're here. You should be with your new friends." She didn't know why she was so bitter towards him, seeing that it was practically her fault as to why this happened.

And he laughed, reminding me of that shy boy he once was. _I wanted to hear from you, Nina. Why do you think I'll ever talk to you?_

"Fabian, where are you?" she asked instead of throwing a fit, wanting nothing more than to see him again. Even though he changed, she wanted to see the brave guy she once had a crush on.

_I can't tell you but what I can tell you is that you have to let me go. We're not going to see each other again and maybe when you do, you won't like what you will see._

And after that was silence.

Nina can't help but think what he meant. She couldn't bear not knowing something and she has always trusted Fabian in telling her everything that she wanted to know. And he didn't even blink when he refused to speak about what happened to him in America, wherever he is.

She didn't tell anyone about her short conversation, nor did she even give a hint that she had one. She wanted to keep something to herself for once and she just liked being the only person who knows that he's technically alright, even when the odds are clearly against that statement.

Weeks passed as they got closer and closer to the end of the year, having to trudge to school and hope that the finals aren't as bad as others think they are. She studied hard, never getting help from him even when she prayed hard that he talk to her again. But she gave up when she realized that it was no use. Fabian was just as stubborn as she was when he wants to be. She liked that about him, when he does everything just to get his own way and when he doesn't, he gets annoyed. She wished he was here now to teach her about Chemistry for she was failing rather miserably. She didn't like failing. She's going to lose her scholarship if she keeps this up.

It was Mara who finally reached out to her. She accepted the offer quite gratefully and they became closer than they were, eventually telling her about the Anubis House mysteries for she was the only one who didn't know about it. "Look, Nina, you should at least try to understand this. You won't learn."

She groaned and buried her face in her hands at another persistent offer by her teacher. She barely understood all the symbols, much less understand them. "I can't…" she insisted, having to turn away from her just to get the point.

"Is something distracting you? Is it Fabian?" the last question was implied so eagerly as if everything that was wrong with her was caused by him, which was more or less true.

Nina didn't answer. Instead, she opened her book grudgingly just to try to find what the symbols are and what they do. Eventually she found out what the answer to Mara's question is and told her this eagerly, having to smile when her friend nodded.

That was when she heard a knock in the door…

**Please Review! Tell me how you feel!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fabian:

He never expected himself to be a son of a god, much less Apollo. He always found his father rather true, always treating him as he is his own. He didn't expect that his _real _father was up there with the other gods and watching over his other children. He has already a lot of father figures now. Ever since the incident, Carlisle has adopted him like the others, making him feel loved and respected. There would be times when he would be too patient with him that it annoys him but he would just sigh through it all, having to live immortality just to get over it.

No one was surprised when he got his first shot in archery perfectly, right in the middle. His family was rather impressed by it, being consistent enough for him to be branded as professional even when he has just started with the sport. Maybe his perfection increased his ability to learn easily, making him more and more like what they expected him to be.

"What are Jason and Piper doing now?" Annabeth asked worried as she looked at Fabian.

She has been constantly pestering him about her two friends just because he can see what they are currently doing and can predict easily what they are about to do. It wasn't as good or as accurate as Alice's but it was enough.

He concentrated hard, focusing on the two names that he has said all too many times before. They were in a room, familiar but he can't really pinpoint where he saw it. They were in a very serious conversation, saying names he could barely even hear. He actually didn't know what they were up to and he was pretty surprised when he saw the beautiful face of the woman he once loved.

"You didn't tell me they were in Anubis house." He hissed at the last person who spoke.

"Chiron detected demigods there and so he sent Piper and Jason. I didn't know it was the place where you came from." Fabian growled at her, eyes turning into a fierce darkness, as dark as the pupil and if possible, darker.

Before he could do anything irrational and letting his temper get the best of him, Emmett grabbed his forearm, a warning look in his face as if he already knew what he was about to do. Percy was in front of his girlfriend almost immediately, watching with unmoving eyes. "Don't do anything you might regret, Fabian." He told him his voice cold.

"I'm sorry." He muttered almost painfully. He backed away from his family, containing the monster that has yet to break from its binds. They knew how hard it must have been for him to keep his self control but Carlisle was experimenting in a way that he knew would be best for all of us.

He was running the moment he was out of sight, wanting to pass the borders and just be attacked by the monsters that awaited him. Fabian couldn't believe that he was about to attack someone as innately good as Annabeth just because she forgot to mention about Anubis House. It was his fault for not asking but she should have understood that this was important to him in ways that they would never understand.

Of course, he felt Edward follow him, felt his light footsteps behind him as they exited the camp easily, wanting nothing more but to curl up in a ball and never go out. He didn't seem mad but the idea of him following Fabian because he wanted to talk to him made absolutely no sense. He should have just talked and he would have just listened to the conversation and spoke his thoughts in the way that he can. "I know it's hard for you to accept that Nina _is _a demigod but isn't that what you wanted, to see her again?"

That was the point. He didn't know what he wanted, didn't know if he still wanted it. Ever since he started ignoring her, never once dared look at her or talked to her, he knew that it was only for the best. And now, he finds out that she's going here, where he is. "Are you staying?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

"I don't know" he voiced for the sake of using his voice. "I can't see her again. She can't see me in this state. She's not ready. She already has her suspicions and I'd rather not prove that they are real."

Edward just sighed, "I trust you, Fabian, to make the right choice for all of us. This is only for the best and you are the only person who can choose that. I know you won't disappoint but remember that Esme won't like it if you would leave. It happened to me before and I don't want it to happen again."

His brother left without another word, or another thought. He wanted to consider what he said but his muddled mind couldn't take another possibility. It was either he leaves to keep himself from feeling any pain or if he stays just for her to rub her happiness on his face. And he almost threw a tree with his frustration, wanting no more than to just forget about her and pretend that she never entered his life. He wanted that but he knew he couldn't get it back. The past is the past and the only thing that we can change is the future.

And he wanted it to change for the better.

Nina:

Jason and Piper explained where they were going, explained that they have received enough signs and that it would be best if they follow the couple back to where they came from. No one trusted them but they had no choice. They claimed to know where Fabian is and it was the closest lead they had to him.

She knew that their friendship would never be the same as it used to be. She knew that they will never be what they used to be but she also knew that it could be changed. After all, nothing is permanent.

They left the moment they all finished packing, taking a cab to a secluded area before hiking towards a place that she would want to remember. It was a beautiful meadow, almost as beautiful as the ones she would see in movies. And her friends were just as shocked as she was, especially when they saw what was _in _the meadow.

There were three winged horses grazing in the field, one was pure white, another with orange spots, and the last as tan as the horse she had back home. They told them what to do as each horse was ridden by two of them. The pegasi didn't seem to notice the weight but Patricia, Joy, and Amber were still standing, impatient. "What do we do?"

"Well, that's easy." Piper whistled through her fingers and a giant black dog came bounding out of nowhere, barking enthusiastically as she tried to catch her tail.

"Girls, meet Mrs. O' Leary, the hellhound." Jason said smugly, "Don't worry, she's nice"

They reluctantly climbed on the dog's back and she barked once, running immediately towards the forest as soon as she finished. And after that, they crashed against the tree and disappeared into the shadows. "Oh, we forgot to warn them." The blonde haired demigod sighed resentfully as he whistled just as his girlfriend did.

"Oops…" and they both chuckled lightly and waited before a black shadow like creature materialized in front of him.

Nina didn't remember what happened next. The first thing she realized was being airborne, holding tightly to Eddie's waist with fear. She refused to look down and the man in front of her just laughed at her reaction, as if he was used riding a Pegasus. But she didn't question him. He might have more experience with horse racing than she has, especially wherever he came from. She liked riding slow, just letting the horse gallop but this was an entirely different circumstance.

The large camp appeared in front of them in what seemed like minutes, her eyes almost unbelieving as they swept to the beach, the forest, the clearing. She was awestruck and she didn't dare hide it. She could see people, like ants, who were scrambling and fighting and walking and acting casually as if it were their home. _But it is their home,_ she thought to herself.

But as they neared the ground, faces suddenly seemed visible to her eyes, tan and muscular bodies of the men and that beautiful glow of the women. They were all looking at them with curiosity but only because they were knew, almost anticipating the future. And she couldn't help but smile as she caught the attention of most of the campers, on the pure white stallion with her arms around someone she barely even liked.

And that was when she caught a glimpse of him.

He was different, almost otherworldly, ethereal… beautiful. She remembered the image of him in her dream but seeing it in real life was entirely shocking. His body was impressive, face flawless, and eyes so fiercely red that it sent goosebumps on her skin. Even under the shadow of the tree he was hiding in, she could easily distinguish his emotions: impassive and guilty.

Two figures stood behind him, both taller and more built than he is but just as perfect. Their eyes were golden, skin just as pale as his. One was bigger than the other but you could easily see the resemblance between all three of them. And she wanted to run, wanted to listen to her instincts but she couldn't help but admire their beauty.

Eddie landed the Pegasus smoothly, already on his feet before she could even blink and he helped her to the ground. She wanted to faint but she knew that he was Patricia's, knew that she's not the kind of person who would steal boyfriends just because she can. And as she stole another glance at him, she saw that his expression hardened, already poised to turn away but the two others behind him kept him there.

"Is that Fabian?"

Fabian:

He heard them of course, saw them coming as easily as actually _seeing _them coming. Edward and Emmett were there for support but even they couldn't stop the sudden overwhelming emotions that inflamed his dead body once he saw her. Bella, sensing my discomfort, appeared by my side with Nessie, Alice, and Rose. Carlisle wasn't far off and he could still see Esme watching him intently with her maternal golden eyes. He wanted to stay strong for his new family but he just couldn't.

She made him weak.

He conversed with Ed and Em in hushed voices, making sure that even Rosalie heard the conversation. He needed all the help he could get and Nina has always been that person who can push his buttons in all the right places. "I can't do this." He breathed once, positioning himself so that it would be easy to run when he found the opportunity.

"Yes, you can." It was Alice and he knew how he caves in so easily for Alice. Jasper was beside her the moment he ends the sentence, surprised that no one saw him materialize out of thin air. And he was glad for the extra company. "I can see it already."

Fabian focused hard on what she was seeing and when he saw a glimpse of it, he immediately shut it out, wanting so hard to just forget what he saw. "It would never be like that again, Alice."

Jazz took the opportunity to keep him calm, almost forcing him to stay in that place before he could do something irrational as he did before. If he were human, he would have been crying with a face red with frustration. And his heart, unmoving and purposeless, melted at the memory that he would never blush again in his life. Some part of him wanted to jump with joy but another made him sad. "You can do this." They reassured him over and over again.

He waited until she was close enough to hear him, close enough that he could smell the scent of her in his nose. And he tensed at how hard it was to _not _jump her. She smelled good, real good.

"Fabes, keep your cool." It was Bella and her voice caught him.

"Trust me, I suffered worse than that." Her mate answered, laughing exuberantly. "And you're good to keep your control. You're almost as good as Bells."

He raised an eyebrow at his direction. "Almost?"

"Yes, Almost. Not quite there yet, though."

And he managed a smile at this.

He noticed their proximity now, noticed how close she was to him, noticed how stunned she was to see him, and noticed how beautiful she was to his eyes. "And Fabian sighed as he walked towards her and pulled her to his arms and kissed her with such passion that the child was blinded by the sight of it." Emmett narrated teasingly, low enough so no human ears could catch that.

Fabian hit him on the shoulder for that. "Okay, so I may deserve that." His brother rubbed his arm but showed no pain. "But it's true."

"Hey!" Nessie whined, finally realizing what it meant. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Technically, you still are, honey." Edward smiled a crooked smile.

Jacob wanted to argue but they found that they couldn't because the girl was already too close, too close. "Fabian?" she questioned weakly, "Fabes, is that you?"

Nina:

He was right in front of her, her voice shaky from fear of the unknown. She was afraid that he might not accept her, might not want to see her again after what she did, might not want to be with her, and might not want to be friends with her.

"Hello, Nina." He said simply, his voice melodious as if he was singing. There was a smile on his face, not for me, probably from the joke that the man on his left said and how the tan, tall, man beside the beautiful bronze haired girl with chocolate brown eyes was looking at him, intimidated. "It's nice to see you again."

She could sense the lie in his voice, sense how hard it must have been for him to do this. "Why are you here? What happened to you? Who are they?" she threw question after question after question. She wanted the truth out of him and she could easily accuse him for not doing what she wanted. And maybe that's why he decided to leave, because he didn't like being manipulated so easily, even when it would be unavoidable.

"I'm here because I want to be." He answered, unwilling to look her in the eye. "You don't want to know what happened to me, and _they _are my family, my new family."

"You can't just change your family."

"That's easy. Yes, I can. I have to."

"You have to?" the answer caught her off-guard. What does he mean by that?

The other people from Anubis house greeted him already, Amber surprising everyone by pulling him into a hug. And she froze after pulling away from him, examining his entire façade. "You're cold." He smirked at this, giving her a crooked grin that he barely showed her before.

"Very good observation." He told her teasingly. "But I think it's about time for me to go."

What?

She tried to argue, tried to keep him where he is, and his family was doing the same but he couldn't be pushed. His eyes took one last look at Nina before he disappeared from her sight. And she swears that the beautiful blonde cursed him under her breath. "Don't judge him too easily. You know it's hard for Fabian to see them again." Alice said.

And they all turned to her and the little pixie giggled, stretching her pale hand towards her. And she introduced them easily, with that enthusiasm that she wished she had every time. "I'll go check on him." Edward, the bronze haired one, said.

"Yeah, you go do that."

He rolled his eyes once before walking casually towards the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian:

Whatever this is about, he didn't want to be part of it. It was a cruel joke for a person who hated to be the victim. Even Edward, who knew his thoughts almost as much as he does, wanted to play along. He wanted to know if this was a sick initiation ceremony that every one of their family has to go through but he strictly doubts that. Because it wasn't his choice to be here in the first place.

"Don't act like we don't feel like you do." His brother mused lightly, "And no, this isn't an initiation rite that you have to go through. You can't run from her for the rest of your existence."

He couldn't ignore the fact that might be right. He was a coward to run from a girl but seeing her was just as painful as having someone stab your heart with a rusted dagger. And he could almost feel Emmett laugh at his situation. "You can talk to her without actually talking to her, right?"

Of course, he already thought of that but he couldn't bear the idea of it. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know how to say it to her. All those casual conversations they had before would just make everything so awkward now. "What do you suggest I tell her? It's not that easy to talk to her, you know."

But Ed just shook his head, "You're smart enough to figure it out, Fabian. Just think it through and let everything go. Trust me, it won't be as bad as you think. She wants to talk to you."

He wanted to be alone but he didn't want to lose his company. He needed someone to talk to, to share whatever he needed to share without talking. And Edward has always been the perfect person for that. And he needed that. "Amber, when she hugged me, I felt like I was me again, you know, human." He said suddenly, looking guilty. "And I never thought that I would miss that. I've always didn't like my human life, the lack of confidence, being the book nerd that everyone took advantage of. But I don't know what I'm missing out on."

But he just chuckled, "You're officially part of this family now." He said lightly, "Every one of us here want to be who we were. We never wanted this and Carlisle knows that but he just wanted to save us."

"You trust me to do the right thing?" Fabian asked him, looking up from the patch of moss he was staring at.

"Always"

And so, he took a deep breath and ran back under the tree where his former friends were being claimed.

Nina:

She didn't know how to react to seeing him not hiding under the shadows. Though there was no sun to affect him, it was still rather surprising. But he refused to pay attention to her, refused to event take one glance at her for reasons unknown to her. She wanted to know why he left and why he wasn't talking. She figured their reunion would be much more dramatic but she displayed all too much affection for Eddie Miller.

Amber and Alice bonded easily, already gushing about Prada and Gucci that was in the Aphrodite closet. Rosalie couldn't help but join the conversation after, even though she was more on make-up than clothes. Nina envies her perfection, knowing well that she would never be as beautiful as she is but you could almost see that she was jealous too, jealous about something that she will never understand. The other Cullens didn't bother with them, already walking away as if nothing happened so the only person who made friends with Fabian's new family was her best friend.

During dinner, she could feel that they were talking about her, feel their lingering glances that they would eventually cut off. And he knew that this was only to reassure Fabian that he was better off without her because she just pulls him back and keeps him from being great. "Ignore them, Nina." Lou Ellen, her half-sister, sighed. "It's not your fault that Fabian's ignoring you."

Lou is very pretty, with bright blue eyes and flowing brown hair. She told stories to her, taught her spells and charms that she needed to know, being the daughter of Hecate. She figured she was in the first place but she never really thought of being someone that was as important as the goddess of magic's daughter. "Thanks, Lou." She said, flashing a grin over the pasta she was picking on.

Her friends looked over to her direction almost at the same time, worried and confused and that made her even angrier. She wanted to stop herself as she walked out of the hall but she just couldn't help it, feeling that she needed some time alone.

But she swears she heard Edward tell him that he needed to talk to me.

Fabian:

She left with a resounding bang, making his sensitive ears want to scream at the volume and his family glanced at him with faces that made him guilty. It was Edward who finally spoke up, telling him that he should talk to her and he didn't dare argue because he was pondering on whether or not to do what they wanted him to.

He sighed one last time before following Nina's lead and heading out.

He saw her sobbing on the ground, leaning on a tree trunk with her head between her legs. He wanted to comfort her as he did before but Fabian was afraid that she might not want the same thing. He needed a reassurance, needed something to tell him that it was alright to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay even when it wasn't. "Nina?" he voiced, his voice low. And he cursed how beautiful it sounded, as if he wanted to see her suffer.

But she didn't see it and for that he was glad.

"What are you doing here?" she asked instead, taking on look at his glorious self. He wanted laugh out loud at how she was reacting. "You don't have to be here."

"Oh I have to." He answered as he strode towards her, sitting on the patch of grass that was right across from where she was sitting. "And I want to." At this, he flashed him a grin and she managed a smile at the reassurance in his features.

But the comfortable moment ended when he realized that he couldn't touch her. "Why did you ignore me?" she asked, placing her chin on top of her knees, wrapping her arms around her calves. "I wanted to talk to you."

"It was for your own good. I didn't want to hurt you more but I knew it was a mistake already. I didn't know that you wanted to."

Nina just shook her head, smirking. "You never really understood women, Fabes."

And he chuckled at how she said it, reminding him of how Eddie said it before he left. "Why can't it be like before? You know, before we stopped being friends, before we found the Mask and stopped Rufus. It was still so peaceful, so light then, even when we had that possibility of dying. At least you were there, right?"

"It can never be like that again, Nins. You know that." He paused, "I changed. I'm not who I was before. You can see it. Everyone can see it. And we're different now. You're a daughter of Hecate, for God's sake! It won't be right when we would be together again. You won't like it."

"Tell me what happened to you. I already know that much but I want to see it come out of your mouth."

He was hesitant as he closed his eyes, making sure that his family was okay with it. Surprisingly, they were rather open to the idea, seeing that they can't really hide anything anymore. He already showed Nina what he really was, a predator. And he was anticipating that moment where she would just start running away from him, just as Edward wanted Bella to feel.

"There was a car accident," he started, staring at the ground. "And my car hit a tree. My injuries were very serious, my heart was weak and I lost so much blood. Carlisle, he was the one who was supposed to save me but I never thought that his description of saving me was to change me. I'm not human anymore, Nina. You have to understand that I'm not your Fabian anymore."

She was rather shocked at the idea but he needed to keep her like that. He wanted her to understand that this might be the last time he was ever going to talk to her again. "When did this happen?" she choked out, fear evident in her eyes as she moved farther away from him. And a smile escaped his lips because that exactly was the reaction he was waiting for.

"Two months ago. But our family, we don't feed on humans." He explained quickly, "Never once have I tasted human blood and I am training myself to keep it that way. Never once have I caved in but it still is too early for me to determine that." He laughed at this, chuckling darkly. "And I stayed with them from then until now. They're my family."

Nina took a deep breath, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

He just laughed, "Don't worry. It's only natural but even then you had that effect on me. You make me nervous, Nina. You make me blush at the slightest things. Well, maybe now I don't have to worry about that."

And she smiled at this, finally relaxing as she stared at him straight in the eye.

Nina:

They acted as if nothing happened to their friendship, talking and laughing and sharing so many stories. Fabian explained his power, explained how it works. He said that even before, he could visualize things very easily and it enhanced enough so that he could show people what he was thinking, talk to them in their minds, and do everything else. "You're being very modest about this." She teased him lightly, listening as he strummed a tune on his guitar.

"Edward is much more talented than I will ever be." He told her, stopping the song. "But I think I know how to play the piano."

"Yes, you say that to yourself." Someone answered from behind him, Emmett maybe.

She noticed that his family was watching now, smiles on their beautiful faces and amusement very present in their eyes. Nina wanted to hit him for this because she knows that he knew all about it and he didn't even tell her that they were in eyeshot so that she could spare herself of the embarrassment. She just sighed, knowing well that her plan won't do any good. "You were playing the lullaby," Bella observed, leaning closer to her husband.

"I learned the tune pretty easily but I do have some trouble with the other notes." He looked at Edward now, "It's a beautiful piece, by the way."

The bronze haired vampire smiled kindly as if to thank him and they headed to their needed venues, leaving them to their privacy even when they could hear him play from a very good distance away.

It was an entire minute before a beautiful brown eyed girl came bouncing towards them, with grace so inhuman that made her look as if she was dancing with every step. Her hand was on Fabian's face before she could even blink and a sudden surge of jealousy erupted through Nina's entire system. How dare she touch him like that!

"Right now?" he sighed, already standing. "Are you sure?"

"Very much. It's Jake. You know how he is."

He glanced at Nina apologetically, placing the guitar down on the ground. "I have to go. It's very important."

He sprinted out of her sight, leaving her disappointed and rather angry that he decided to leave with a girl bound to another man. But she heard everything she needed to about Renesmee and she was forced to understand that even when she didn't have proof herself. According to his stories, she was a half human- half vampire hybrid, very rare in the world. She was the reason as to why Bella had to be changed, because she was dying after she gave birth to her. He didn't want to speak of anything else and she didn't want to push him but she had this feeling that there was that connection between them, not so much as chemistry, but a bond that people couldn't overlook.

"Hey, Alice." Nina called in the distance, knowing well that the small pixie girl heard her.

She was behind her in an instant, a gleaming smile on her face. Behind her, standing tall and proud was Jasper with his golden eyes and blonde curls. "Yes?" she asked innocently, taking the ground beside her without hesitation.

"Where are they going?"

She sighed, taking exactly two seconds to think of her answer. "Well, you see, Nina. Um, there are things that you would never understand. Trust me, they aren't in a romantic relationship but the way Renesmee treats Fabian is like how a sister would treat a brother. Of course, she already has Jacob and they are much attached, in more ways than one, but being with him makes everyone in our family feel… comforted. It's very hard to describe. His ability to talk to people in a distance, without the need for physical contact, can be very helpful whenever Jake would leave for absolutely no reason. Fabian, he reasons with him much easier than Bella would and maybe he's just very comfortable with people." She finished in one breath, glancing at the forest worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Alice," Edward mused, already five feet away from them. "They'll be fine."

Well, that was until the sudden cry was heard.

Fabian:

Renesmee's grip on Fabian's wrist was tight enough for him to worry if his nonexistent blood was still coursing through his veins. She was worried, you could already feel that. She was worried that Jacob was having his moments again, worried that he might not come back even when that bind between them was so very visible, worried that maybe the imprinting doesn't work anymore and that he found someone better. She didn't like it when that happens and since she doesn't have her father's ability, she was relying on him to help her with it. Plus, wouldn't it be weird for her to ask Edward about what Jacob was thinking after everything that they did together?

They stopped at the end of the forest, right before the pavement started because that was where his scent was the strongest. He spent all too much time here but there was no sign of him for another mile. "What did you do this time?" Fabian looked at the girl expectantly, arms crossed.

"I didn't do anything!"She defended herself, "I guess something happened and he didn't want to tell me."

"Nessie, this is different from the other times. He should have been back by now."

She took one worried glance towards the other side of the road, thinking of the many possibilities that might affect their relationship. "You said he told you something, before he left, 'It's a wolf thing', right?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off, finally getting it. "Do you think Sam found his way here? With Paul and Jared and the others?"

"Wait,"

He concentrated hard on that familiar person until he could imagine where he is, surrounded by trees and a black wolf in front of him, eyes shining smugly as they communicated. It was familiar but he can't exactly remember where he saw this. Maybe he came across from it in camp? He doesn't know. All he knows is that it was some sort of Alpha thing.

When Jacob was alone, he conversed with him in his mind, told him how worried his girlfriend was of him. He said that he should explain to her in person and Fabian didn't think of any better idea than that.

He was too busy with the mental talking that he didn't see the empousa appear out of nowhere. And Nessie screamed once, as surprised as he was. He didn't think that she would ever be caught off guard. After all, they were supposed to be most sensitive with their senses. He at least could have felt the presence around him growing a little more dangerous.

"Hello, brother and sister. I never thought I would ever find someone like you around here." The monster mused lightly, her blonde hair bouncing as she trudged toward them. Her mismatched legs ruined the image of how beautiful she actually was but you can't ignore the sinister look on her face.

"We're not related." Nessie shot back at her, assuming her fighting position. "And we will never be related."

He was ready to attack at once. Emmett and Jasper trained him well and having to be the son of Apollo has its benefits every once in a while. He needed to protect her, for Jacob's sake, even when he knows that she can protect herself. Thankfully, the rest of his new family appeared quite quickly, maybe a minute after the cry. "Kylie, let Renesmee go and I swear we're not going to hurt you." Edward said, his voice thick and filled with restricted anger.

"Oh, I never thought that we could be so many in this place. I really should come to camp more often, do you think?" she smiled, teeth bared and Fabian pulled out his bow, aiming the arrow directly at the beast's heart.

Before he could even think of shooting, the familiar russet colored wolf appeared out of nowhere and literally bit the empousa's head off, not affecting Renesmee at all. He was kinda glad that he didn't have to shoot anyone and he needed to thank Jacob for that someday. "You okay, Nessie?" he asked the stunned girl, after phasing and dressing quickly.

"Yeah" she answered quickly, shaking her head. The smile on her face may be small but it was quite smug. "Took you long enough, though."

And the entire family laughed, relaxing because they couldn't sense another monster for miles.

Nina:

Nina Martin didn't know where the Cullens went after the cry. One second, they were right beside her, watching her intently. And then in another second, they were speeding through the forest with Bella and Edward in the lead.

Patricia and Amber took this as the opportunity to ask her as fast as they could, interrogate her on Fabian and the reasons for the changes in him. Of course, he made her promise that he would never tell anyone else about him, about the supernatural creatures lingering in the world around them. When they found that it was no use, that they couldn't get anything from her, they gave up and asked about the girl, Renesmee, instead.

"Are they together?" her best friend asked, leaning closer in anticipation.

But Nina just shook her head, smiling slightly. "Nessie's kinda taken. She's meant to be with Jacob and Fabian's just helping with the relationship whenever one of them gets mad at the other."

"Hmm, who knew he can be a love guru?" They all laughed at the idea, unable to picture him telling other advice about their love lives when he can't even handle his own.

_I heard that, you know._ Fabian said mentally. _And I don't think you want to know why she asked me this time. I swear, Nessie's turning just as crazy as her boyfriend._

She giggled at the statement, making Amber and Patricia look at her as if she was turning insane. Maybe she is. Insane for him, that is.

_I heard that too. _He mentally chuckled at the idea. _But we can't be together anymore, Nins._

"How about Bella and Edward? Bella was human before. We're practically the same state as they are, right? And look how well they turned out." Nina explained, mostly to herself.

_Well yes but I'm not going to make the same mistakes that my brother did. _He sighed, _You're better off without me, Nina. Look at how your life is now. A relationship with me would just ruin that._

"No, I don't care. I want to be with you."

_And I do too but the casualties. I can hurt you. I'm not as trained as Edward is, as anyone in this family is. Jasper still doubts me when it comes to being too close to you._

But she shook her head viciously, "Just try, please."

_I love you, you know that. But I'm going to love you from a distance. We can be friends but I would draw the line there. You're much too important to risk. _And with that, he cut the conversation off.


	6. Chapter 6

Fabian:

Of course, Edward heard the entire thing. There was that feeling that lingered within him, similar to pride, that made Fabian feel as if he made the right decision. Of course, Nina meant everything to him but he wouldn't risk her life. He would follow his brother's advice and keep his distance, for her sake. And no one dared argue with that logic.

It was midnight when he was pacing in his cabin, keeping Jasper up with him. He would usually be with Alice, in the Aphrodite cabin, but due to the many changes in the camp regulations, he had to stay with Fabian. "What's wrong now?" he asked, feeling his agitation. Then again, he always did think that maybe there was always a problem when he was involved.

"Well, Nina is kinda opposing to the idea, you know, of ignoring her. But she's always been so stubborn."

"I personally think that you made a very reasonable decision. Even Edward had a problem with his control when he was with Bella before she was a vampire, and after but that's a totally different story." They chuckled once, "But if you know what's best for her, then do it. I know you're not selfish enough to think of yourself and you're doing really well in your first two months. I just don't think you can risk her life like that."

"That's what I told her!" Fabian whispered exasperatedly, burying his head in his hands. "She won't listen."

But Jazz just smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly. "Now, why don't we hang out with Emmett for a while? Maybe that will cheer you up?"

"No, I don't want to disturb him. He's pretty busy with Rose…" Jasper and Fabian laughed quietly amongst themselves, unable to control the hysterics. Em has always had that effect on him, making him smile even when he didn't intend for it. The entire idea of him being the comedian in the family was pretty hard to believe, seeing that his entire body mass would say anything different.

Renesmee came knocking at the door at around three. After reading at least three novels, Fabian needed something to pass his time. "What is it now, Ness?" he asked, sighing.

"Well, dad's asking if he can talk to you for a while. I don't know what about and he refused to tell me so I can't give you much details." She took his hand and showed him the last conversation she had before this one.

He nodded once and followed her out the door, catching a glimpse of a familiar brunette trying to sleep as she rolled around in her bed. And he smiled to himself.

They walked past the cabins and to the sandy shore, where he spent very little time at. It wasn't that he didn't like being near the water, it was just that he didn't want to spend another thirty minutes just to dry himself off. "What is it?" he turned to the silhouette standing where the waves started overlapping, letting the sea touch his bare feet.

"You know, you have quite an interesting life, Fabian." Edward laughed quietly to himself.

"I know." Fabian said with a small smile, letting the sound of his favorite brother's chuckle overwhelm him. It was a beautiful sound, knowing that he wasn't worrying about anything at the moment. And for that, he was glad. "But why'd you call?"

"I understand how you feel about Nina and I want you to know that I did feel the same way before. I'm not saying that you should take her life away from her but if she makes you happy, it wouldn't be bad to try."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't have thought that Edward could change his mind so easily, that he would be more than willing to support the impossible relationship. He didn't want someone as innocent as Nina Martin to be hurt by just a stupid mistake and when you heard the tone of his voice, it almost made it sound as if he _wanted _a new sister."What changed your mind?" Fabian asked, feigning nonchalance.

"I know what you're thinking." He smiled again, "And I know it's pretty hard to believe but you're different from any normal newborn. You don't have any preparation for this life but you sound as if you've been waiting for a chance like this. Your self control is extraordinary and never once did you break or doubted yourself. It is very impressive and I trust that you can make a romantic relationship with her work. As long as you know where to draw the line."

At this, a familiar giggle erupted out of nowhere. But Fabian already knew who it was before he could even see the person. Bella always had a talent for surprising people and knowing that she was here all along, immune to his special power, she was pretty invisible. He could have been blind for all he knew and her scent was the only thing that gave her away. "Well, you're pretty lucky that you don't have a girlfriend who couldn't control herself." His brother sighed, shaking his head.

"It's not my fault that you're irresistible. I guess the teenage hormones just got the best of me."

"You do know that Nina's not that different right? She's the same age as you are when you were changed."

"Yes but you can clearly see that she's not that… similar to a normal teen."

But he just shook his head, containing the small smile. He's always felt something for his former best friend, felt that they were meant to be together. After the incident, the burning, the blinding pain, he knew that their relationship would never be the same. He would never look at her the same way again. He would always be the predator, the killer, the monster. And he vaguely remembers all those good times they had, using his intelligence to search for clues to save their lives. He would rather face Senkhara alone than to deal with his love life as a vampire. "Amun will be very interested in your story," Edward suddenly added, looking at him expectantly.

"The leader of the Egyptians, am I right?"

"Very much. He knew that those gods existed somehow but he never really felt their presence in all the decades he's been on this earth."

The good thing is that he will surely gain a new friend someday soon.

Nina:

That night, sleep evaded her. Out there, Fabian was talking to someone or having the time of his life with his new family, probably forgetting that she even existed. The pain was too much to bear and all she wanted to do was go back in time and learn to appreciate his presence before any of this nonsense even considered to start. Nina knew that she wouldn't be able to do that but she wanted him back, wanted him in her arms again without the fear of losing control, wanted him to kiss all the pain away until they were both dazed and threatening to stumble. She wanted to be with him and she never felt more vulnerable, more alone, that she already is.

Morning came quicker that she imagined and she groaned, glaring at the window in front of her face with a bitter look. If only she didn't follow Jason and Piper here in the first place. If only she just stayed in the house. If only she talked to him sooner that they wouldn't be in this position, that Fabian would be human. And Nina sighed at the feeling, sitting on her bed with her back to the headboard.

It was very sunny in camp and she didn't see her ex-boyfriend anywhere. She was actually pretty curious to what the weather may do to him but she wasn't cruel enough to risk his life. "Where are the Cullens?" Nina asked a random Apollo camper.

"Fabian and Jasper weren't there when we woke up so we don't really know. They're probably at the forest by now. They're always there when it's sunny." She thanked him with a smile before sprinting towards the Athena cabin, where she knows Annabeth is. By this time of day, she learned that the senior counselor of Cabin six was inside, either alone or with her boyfriend.

Apparently, she wasn't alone. Her company consisted of the vampires and the werewolves. When Fabian said that they liked staying indoors when the sun was shining, they weren't joking. But why this cabin?

To answer my question, Edward gave a crooked smile to my direction, "Well, I'm trying to force Emmett to read in his free time but he wouldn't budge so we went here to ask Annabeth to help. So far, it's working."

"Oh but I'm only doing this to stop you from doing this again. I'm not as dumb as I look." Fabian laughed for the first time since Nina has been here as smooth and melodious as his voice. And he took the opportunity to pat his brother on the back for the effort, making him look as if he was the older one rather than the other. And as far as she knows, he was merely eighteen years of age.

"Come on, baby, it's not that bad." Rosalie smiled a blinding smile at her mate, letting her blonde hair sweep through her shoulders. "Plus, it is so much better than watching TV and fighting. At least you learn."

Emmett muttered words under his breath, too fast and too low for Nina to understand. And she'd rather not try to understand them even when Fabes' laughter boomed through the small room, making everyone else join in a few seconds later. She couldn't help it. For all she knew, this probably would be the last time she would ever see him this happy again.

"Shouldn't you be doing anything else?" Em tried, sighing in defeat as he placed the history book on the table. "I can't concentrate with you watching."

"That's not the problem, man. You're trying hard not to achieve." Jasper answered with a resounding chuckle, lifting the mood easily. Even Emmett seemed to smile.

"Why don't we just try this again another time? After all, we have forever right?"

No one tried to stop him but they did hold him to his promise. One day, he would be locked inside the library filled with educational books and he would be forced to read as much as he can. And if that day does come, Nina wished she would be there when it happens.

Fabian:

Annabeth made the mistake in opening the windows, even slightly. It wasn't only Fabian who noticed the slight change in lighting but no one bothered to hide anymore. They stayed in their exact same positions and let the sun bathe their marble skin, making it glitter as if a hundreds and thousands of diamonds were embedded on their pale but hard flesh. It was a beautiful sight, actually, and he couldn't help but smile as he examined his left arm.

"So, how are we going to do this? We promised Chiron that we'd be out and about by the time the sun's hidden but I don't see that coming any time soon." Alice sighed her usual sigh, her voice sounding like wind chimes in the slightest breeze.

"Don't worry, we're pretty comfortable here." Fabian leaned on the nearest bed post carefully, making sure not to break it because he would have to explain that to someone and he'd rather not.

"Hey, Nina." The daughter of Athena said, looking at her direction. "Could you call Seaweed Brain here? I need to talk to him."

The girl hesitated for a while, glancing once at Fabian but nodded otherwise, heading out of the door. "Remember what we talked about, Fabian." Edward reassured him, "You just have to try for her and nothing bad will happen. Trust me on that."

There was nothing more to say. It was decided. Everyone supported the idea. Carlisle and Esme were looking forward to meeting her officially, and not watching her from a distance like how he asked them to. Fabian knows they were eager to meet her but they were just afraid to hurt his feelings and so they never spoke with her. His adoptive father busied himself in the infirmary as much as he could and his mother took care of the children, watching over them as their parents trained. Never once have they defied him and he was glad for that. He wished that his _real _parents were just as obedient and careful as they were.

"But we're going to do this slowly. If she ever does something I'm not ready for, I want you to stop me. Jasper, please, I don't want to hurt her."

They all agreed to the conditions and Alice and Esme both jumped for joy, glad that he finally decided to face his fears and not hide behind them. Bella was there to reassure him that nothing bad will happen to her as long as his intentions were right and they will always be there to help him. If something bad happens, if he managed to slip up once, they would be there to help him and forgive him. But if he even crosses the line that he made, that something bad happens, they know what they would do to make it less painful than it should be. He has his doubts but the only thing he was sure of is that his family will be there for him in their own ways.

He called her back after a few minutes of deliberation and when he realized that she wasn't answering, he concentrated on where she was, hoping that it was a covered area because he didn't want to expose anything. And what he saw made a low growl escape his throat.

It was an Aphrodite child, Brian, and they were locked in the most passionate of kisses, making his body heat with jealousy. When he finally decided that he would _try_, she would go around and give up on him! And he wanted to cry, wanted so much to ignore his sanity and kill that man.

"Fabian…" Edward warned, a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything you might regret."

"You can see what they're doing! How could she!"

To answer the questioning looks on everyone's faces, he showed them the image and wanted to choke back a tearless sob when he saw how much she was enjoying it. Of course, Esme was immediately by his side, comforting him and saying soothing words to his ear just to calm him down. He knew that Jasper was doing his part as well, doing his best to avoid the inevitable. And the more he thought about her lips touching someone else's made him want to just die.

It took his entire family exactly twenty minutes and thirty seconds to calm him down. The atmosphere changed as quickly as his mood, finally letting the fact sink in on him. He was too late. She didn't want him anymore. He was too late.

"There may be something that we can do. She's probably under his spell. No way can Nina change her mind like that." Bella tried, pacing already.

"No, it's only right for her to be with him." The words left his lips with dread and pain, "He's so much better for her and if this was a sign that we're not supposed to be together, then I'd accept that."

They all looked at him with surprised expressions. Only Jasper seemed content with the decision but even he looked quite disappointed. They all wanted Fabian to be happy, just as he deserves, and Nina wasn't the person for him as they thought she was.

At least he didn't have to worry about that anymore. But why does he feel as if the weight on his chest just got heavier?

Nina:

She didn't know how this happened. Nina was looking for Percy but when she found no sign of him, she went to tell Annabeth the news. Of course, she was easily blocked by the unfamiliar brunette with stunning blue eyes. He was actually pretty attractive, with a build as impressive as Travis Stoll's. But the glint in his eyes was different, making him look as if he wanted something but couldn't get it.

"Nina Martin, right?" he asked innocently, a smile on his flawless face.

"Yes," she said suspiciously, "And you are?"

"Brian Sullivan, son of Aphrodite."

Nina shook his outstretched hand and flashed him a grin. He was quite charming but she learned never to fall for children of the goddess of love. It was pretty hard to tell if they were sincere or not and she'd rather not be a victim of their good looks. Plus, she's already drooling over someone else. So why would she want him? Someone who won't even reach her standards or couldn't even compare to Fabian.

"Well, I'm kinda wondering if you would want to go out with me, if that's alright with you." He seemed so genuine that she almost fell for it. Key word: Almost.

"Um, I can't. I'm really sorry."

But Brian just shook his head, nodding in understanding. "That's alright. It was a long shot anyway. Plus, it's pretty obvious that you like that Cullen guy. You seem to be close to him."

"We've been best friends since I was sixteen but I made a mistake so we never talked to each other until he left. And when he did, he changed too and being with him never felt the same as it once did."

Brian listened, much to her surprise, listened to her rant about how difficult her love life was. But never once did she even slip up and told him something he wasn't supposed to know. And after she finished talking, he told her that it wouldn't hurt to try to take a break from chasing Fabian Rutter- or is it Cullen?

"What are you trying to say?" Nina asked suspiciously.

And she didn't even have time to think. All he knew was that his lips were on hers in almost an instant and she was kissing him back and everything was a blur from then. She could hear his voice in her head, urging her back to the cabin, but she ignored it. And she never kissed someone like this before, even with Fabian. She was curious and it was pretty obvious that the son of Aphrodite had much more practice than she will ever have.

It was Renesmee who finally pulled the apart with a startling vision that made her mouth bitter. Nina stared at the sixteen year old and she glared at her with hard eyes, her hand tight around Jacob as if to keep her there. "You hurt him." She hissed towards her. Okay, so maybe she did make the mistake to give in so easily to temptation. Plus, when will Fabian kiss her like that now that he was trying hard to stay away from her?

"He saw."

"Of course he did." She all but screamed, "You know what he's capable of. Now you lost all your chances with him."

Before Nina could argue, Nessie was already walking away, wiping the angry tears from her eyes as Jacob comforted her. And she was frustrated with herself. What had he wanted to talk to her about when he was asking her mentally to go to cabin six? Did he change his mind? Did she really ruin their friendship, their growing, repairing friendship, with that simple mistake? And she wanted to hit herself.

Why was she so stupid not to see it sooner?

Fabian:

He refused to leave the forest for the rest of the day, running away from Cabin six fast enough so that no human eyes would see. Of course, Esme tried to stop him with her words but even she couldn't take away the pain this time. Fabian stopped Edward from coming any closer, telling them that he needed time alone, time to absorb this. And never in his entire vampire life has he ever felt more pain than the burning. He would rather suffer a million of those than to be in this situation.

And he just stood in the middle, as still as the statue, trying so hard to forget her or distract her or just keep her out of his mind. And once, when Jacob got worried, he went to where he was where Fabian shouted at him to leave, making the wolf whimper and run away. He felt awfully bad for that but he couldn't help it. He needed to take his anger out on something and… and…

Fabian screamed in fury and slammed his fist against a boulder, making it crush on the force. And he was so angry with himself that he wanted to just die as easily as a human would. And he wished that Carlisle hasn't found him dying in that car accident, wished that he could have just left him alone to rot, wished that it was too late to change him because he was already dead when he found him. He shouldn't have been existing, shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't be feeling this pain now. He was stupid to believe that it was going to be the same as it used to be.

And he screamed, and screamed, and screamed, just to take the pain away, knowing well that his family could hear him clearly. But he didn't care. They should regret bringing him to this world. They should have known that he wasn't meant for a second chance in life or in existence. And he buried his hands in his hair, kneeling on the pile of dust he created.

"Fabian" a voice called behind a rose bush as bronze curls exposed themselves to his sight. He knew immediately that it was Nessie but he never dared speak a word to her. He might even attack her if it wasn't for his unusual self-control.

"Don't come any closer." He said through gritted teeth, his hands in fists. "Please, it's for your own good."

She did as she was told, revealing herself fully but stayed in her place. According to the scent, Jacob wasn't far from where they were and he was glad that someone was going to stop him if ever he lost control. "She's no good for you." The beautiful girl told Fabian, her warm brown eyes sad.

"No, that's where you're wrong, Renesmee." He spat towards her, letting the words come out as a growl. "I'm no good for her. I'm just glad that she saw that before I did."

She wasn't surprised with his bitterness but was rather taken aback with his last statement. Nessie didn't expect that. "You don't understand."

But Fabian just glared at her lithe body, watching her intently with hard, unfeeling eyes. "It's best for you to leave. I don't want to hurt you." He was serious. Hurting Renesmee was something he would never do but he was blinded, blinded by frustration and self pity that he would do everything to take all this anger out on something. And the rock didn't put much of a fight.

The half-vampire was hesitant but she nodded, placing her warm hand on his face to show him all those things she wanted to tell him before disappearing in the thick bushes.

He was frozen. She showed him all those times when he was actually happy without her, laughing with Emmett and Edward and Jacob and Jasper. It was as if there was nothing wrong with his life, that all those worries were nonexistent and he was just over thinking things as usual. He knew that it was meant for reassurance but it made him even more frustrated with himself. He should have let her go, let her become one of those human memories that faded. He shouldn't have tried to remember her in the first place. If he knew that this would happen, he wouldn't have come here. He was much better without her, with his brothers and sisters and parents. He was happier, completely free from the obligations and expectations. He prefers it like that.

And he's going to make sure that it goes back to being like that.


	7. Chapter 7

She was ignored by both the Cullens and her friends. It was Alice who told Amber about what she did and the one person who she could trust with this was trying her best to stay away from her. She thinks it was for the best anyways. It was much better than having them mad at her for something she didn't fully intend.

_But he saw you. Every one of them saw what you did._

Her eyes started stinging before she could have walked ten feet away from the crime scene, where he left Brian to think about what he has done. Of course, she asked Bella to talk to him, to tell him that she was sorry, to force him to talk to her. But she wouldn't. And the friendship she formed with the immortals is broken because of a simple mistake that she made. She hates herself for it, of course, but she couldn't help but think that maybe it was for the best.

Aphrodite was messing with them.

It was only Seth who withstood standing so close to her. But that was only because she was always with Lou and the young werewolf apparently imprinted on her sister like how Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Nina envies her for having someone like Seth Clearwater as you permanent boyfriend, if not, lifetime friend. She wanted it to be as easy as that, finding someone perfect for her. But she knew that the one person who was supposed to be her imprint hates her now.

She was inside her cabin when she heard the screaming. And she winced at the tone, knowing that it was Fabian and he was in so much pain. And it was her fault. It was always her fault. Every single bad thing that happened to him was her fault.

From her window, she could see that his family was having a hard time coping with him too, Esme crying tearless sobs in Carlisle's arms. It was Rosalie who shot her a glare, shaking her head viciously at her. Edward and Bella were pacing in synchronization, as if they have done this so many times before. And Jasper was sitting down on the ground with his head in his hands, trying hard to influence and not to be influenced. Alice had her tiny arms around her mate but even she looked worried.

"We need to talk to him." Emmett finally said after two minutes silence. "We all know that he'd probably destroy the entire forest if he won't be stopped."

"He can't be convinced. We all know that. Jacob tried to, he failed. Nessie tried to, she failed." Edward sighed

"We shouldn't have let him go to her in the first place. You should have seen this Alice!" Rosalie shot an accusing look at the small pixie vampire leaning against Jasper.

"You don't understand how hard this is for me. Remember, I can't see with all these half-bloods around. It would have been easier if they weren't involved. I'm practically useless here unless you want a weather update."

It was Bella this time who spoke, "It's not your fault, Alice. But Rose is right. We shouldn't have let him talk to her in the first place. We were wrong to convince him that a relationship with her would be healthy. I should have known that this would bring him even more pain."

They convinced him to be with her, to_ try_ to be with her. And when he finally was pushed, she did a stupid thing and broke him as easily as breaking uncooked spaghetti. It was too much, too much, for her to consider. It was her fault that he was losing it. They were finally blaming the right people.

But it was only she who was to blame.

Fabian:

He walked casually towards the beach, glad that it was already sunset so he wouldn't be exposed. After his outburst a few hours ago, he just needed to gain control of his bearings and remember what was important: his family, his friends, his siblings. And he was doing his best to take that brunette out of his mind.

"You okay?" his brother asked him, standing a few feet away from him.

Fabian glanced wearily at his direction, gracefully striding to his side even through his mood. "I didn't think it would be this complicated." He answered, sitting beside him on the sand. "Plus, Nessie convinced me that I'm better off without her. I guess I'm happier when I'm talking to you guys."

"Well, I did notice that." Edward gave a small smile, "But we just want you back and smiling again. Plus, we can't risk anything. We don't know that maybe one of the Volturi's guards may see you. You have an extraordinary gift and we don't want it to fall to the wrong hands."

He was always so good in changing the subject. "How is she?" Fabian questioned the older vampire with eyes so curious that it might have looked as if he were a child asking his first question. "With Brian?"

"She's a little… guilty when she found out what happened to you." Ed sighed, "But they're together now. Nina can't really deny him."

Fabian ran his hand through his hair, staring at the never ending shades of blue that was before him, the water barely reaching their spot. The sky turned into a beautiful array of colors- red, yellow, orange, and pink. Some more visible than others. He liked the sight and he knew that it would be the view where he finally realized that his life was not a tragic love story that Aphrodite wanted. He controls it, not her, and he would make sure that it will go back to the way it was, during the first month of his change.

"If I tell you that I asked the Denali Coven to come here, would you allow it?" the man beside him suddenly asked, staring intently at his face to make sure that the emotions don't overwhelm him again.

He only saw the Denali's in their thoughts so he wasn't very familiar with them. Of course, the question caught him off guard because he never really thought that Edward asked someone like Tanya to go to Camp Half-Blood where there would be a great danger of exposure. Then again, they were also trying to cover themselves so they took that as an opportunity to learn more about another culture without the fear of getting caught.

"I've always wanted to meet them." Fabian said honestly, smiling with eagerness that could match Travis Stoll when it comes to a year supply of shaving cream.

Edward nodded once before standing up, with him following his brother's lead and matching his grace easily.

Esme was pretty mad at him for leaving but she was glad that he was alright for now. Carlisle was impressed that he didn't go beyond the camp borders but maybe he just didn't want what happened before to happen again. And as Ed explained what he did to the rest, he had a silent conversation with Renesmee, thanking her for opening his eyes to the world of possibilities. Also, he apologized to Jacob for what he did and the man didn't really hold it against him.

"You can exist without her, you know." Nessie confirmed as they sat down on one of the many felled trees that Emmett and Jasper accidentally knocked over. Thankfully, Grover warned the tree spirits ahead of time and so no one got hurt in the process…. It was just after curfew and she was making an effort to stay up and talk to him before she falls asleep. She was the only person who understands him, after all. She and her father.

"I can't take her off my mind." He admitted in defeat, letting his eyes wander to the dark sky with the stars shining brightly enough to see the constellations: Aries, Pisces, Orion, and Andromeda. "As much as I try, I can't. I want to curse the vampire photographic memory but I couldn't because it's a package deal, right?"

She looked sad but nodded, placing her head on Jacob's clothed chest. "I wish that your life would be easier. You deserve it, Fabian. I can see it in your eyes that never once have you done something seriously wrong. And you try to be good all the time even when it's hard."

"If only Siobhan was here…"

They both chuckled to themselves at the joke and laughing with her and Jake has always been one of the many things he liked about being who he is now. Also, he likes making people laugh, entertaining them in the way he never did when he was human. The Son of Apollo side of him has always been there but he was just afraid of letting it show. But now, now that there was nothing restraining him from doing what he wants, he realized that maybe it would be okay to let yourself have a little fun once in a while, something he learned from being with Jacob Black.

Nina:

She saw Nessie head over to the Athena cabin where she sleeps, finally letting herself rest after the long tiring day. From the distance, she could see Jacob talking to someone before leaving him in front of the small campfire they had made for the sake of being normal.

"You should rest." Trevor, her older sibling, ordered her from his bed. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

"I know but I think I'll stay up for a while." Nina murmured loud enough for him to hear.

Trev looked outside and said a few words in Greek, not a spell but more of a rant. He already has very accurate suspicions about who the Cullens are, who Jacob and the Clearwater's are, who Renesmee is. He's been exposed to the supernatural his entire life and this wasn't the only thing he surprise him. He was just waiting for someone to confirm it and he would finally rest in peace. "You're with Brian now. You should let him go."

"I can't." she sighed, placing a hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat. It was only him who could make her hyperventilate, make her heart beat twice as fast than normal. She wanted to be with him since the moment she saw him. He was special and very kind and she would never find a guy like him in her entire life.

Maybe that was the reason why Aphrodite decided that she would mess with them instead, because there would be no chance for them to be together without her sacrificing something important. After all, her soul is the only burden in this relationship. And he would never take that away from her, even when she wanted to give it to him. Plus, she wasn't as important as Bella Swan was. What does she have that would make her immortal?

She didn't get even a second of sleep that night so she decided to break the rules and sneak out of her cabin, towards the beach where the water would surely calm her down. Surprisingly, sitting near the waves were the only two people who would talk to her other than her siblings.

Percy and Annabeth were tangled in each other's arms, breathing evenly as they watched the stars. They didn't seem to notice her but they did tense when she came closer. But she didn't notice the other people sitting beside them, almost invisible in the darkness because of their lack of movement. "Hello Nina" a smooth voice called over from where they were, feeling her presence. "Glad that you could join us."

Nina knew she should be afraid. She was the person who was hated by the predators. She should be the least bit conscious of her distance towards them. She didn't want to be killed _that _easily.

Alice was swiftly by her side, a small smile on her face as she practically dragged her towards the group. "I thought you can't see her coming?" Percy said, shaking his head from under Annabeth's moving hand.

"Well yes, but she is very easy to predict. And we need to do something about this little problem."

The others laughed lightly as they followed the small pixie towards the forest, making sure that no one else was following them. Nina was frozen enough to slow them down but due to the vampire's great strength, she managed to bring her along. What were they going to do to her? Will they hurt her? Will they change her?

"Where are we going?" her voice was paralyzed, dripping with fear and anticipation.

"You'll see…"

They brought her to the farthest end of the forest, revealing a small but efficient meadow that she couldn't clearly see due to her human eyesight. But she could make out six figures in the distance, three women, three men. One was more familiar than the others because it was the person she was trying most to reason with. "Fabian, what's happening?"

There was a short pause but you could see that the figures were coming closer to her, eyes glinting in the moonlight with considerate stares. "Is this her?" the one at the farthest left, beside the man Nina still loved, mused. "The one who brought you to this situation?"

"Yes" Fabian said, clearly quite bored. "She knows enough. But Tanya, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, she deserves to see."

Fabian:

He took a deep breath as he stared at the woman across him, confused and scared and petrified at Tanya and his proximity. But he just smiled, concentrating hard as he showed him a very recent image, of her and Brian sitting on that bench. And with that came his explanation.

Fabian didn't want to hurt her. No, that wasn't the reason why he asked to bring her here. He wanted to show her how right Renesmee is when she said that he was happier without her, that there may be someone else who actually wanted to be with him.

When the Denali's came to Camp just a few hours ago, he noticed that Tanya was actually very beautiful and she was the only person there without a permanent companion, not like Carmen and Eleazar or Kate and Garrett. But she looked happy without anyone. He decided that it would be right to befriend her because maybe it would be those lonely aspects that would bring them together. Of course, they weren't together yet but Fabian admired her strong will and personality, her absolute beauty and kindness and intelligence.

After he showed her his current situation, she was very happy to help and they quickly planned this meeting. If he wanted to forget her, then he needed to talk to her, to say his final goodbyes because this probably would be the last time they would have a _proper _conversation. Carlisle wasn't very fond of the idea but supported it otherwise, seeing that there wasn't any other choice. Esme and Alice were pretty disappointed and Bella liked it better if she would just apologize but when they realized that it wasn't happening, they accepted his reasoning and went with it with enthusiasm.

"Is this her?" Tanya asked, squeezing his hand lightly. "The one who brought you to this situation?"

"Yes" he answered, looking at her and feigning boredom even when he was clearly jumping for joy on the inside. "She knows enough. But Tanya, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, she deserves to see."

Fabian concentrated hard on his every memory with her, all those human times that they shared, all those times where he risked his life to save her, all those times where he thought that he was the one who made the mistake, all those times where he blamed himself for hurting her when he was the one who was most affected, all those times that kept them apart than together, and all those times where he was blamed for something he never did.

He showed her everything and made her feel the least bit guilty. He actually felt lighter than he already did, felt all the weight taken from his shoulders and given to hers. He knew that it was wrong, that he was the one who had to feel bad but he honestly didn't care about her anymore. She could moan all she wants, whine about every little thing in her life. He doesn't care. He couldn't be restrained any longer.

He's finally free.

But he gripped Tanya's hand tighter with every kiss they shared, gritting his teeth over the look in his eyes after each touch from her. She was a daughter of Hecate, much more dangerous than an Aphrodite child would ever be. She could make him do anything she wants him to, make him devote his entire well-being to her. She was a witch and he hates her for that.

He almost cried. He _finally _hates her.

Nina had tears in her eyes when the vision ended five minutes later, horror in every single feature of her face. And he smiled triumphantly, expecting that reaction from her. "You finally understand that I don't need you anymore." He told her, his voice smooth and smug, letting every bitter feeling he had towards her go. "That my life doesn't only revolve around you. You didn't make me like you. You made me afraid of you. You may still have feelings for me but I don't anymore. And for once, I can finally say that I'm completely over you."

"Is that what all of this about?" she whispered to him, surprised.

"I needed my witnesses, you needed yours. I had to do a whole lot of convincing to bring them here but they managed to do so." Fabian gestured bluntly towards the two frozen figures hidden near two oak trees, the blonde and the redhead looking at him with all the questions that made him itch just to answer them all.

"Patricia? Amber? You know?"

"Fabian explained to us while we were going here." Trixie managed to answer, her voice rough. "He told us everything we needed to know, and then some."

And yes, he's finally happy.

Nina:

She didn't remember how she went back to her bed. She was actually praying that everything that happened was just a dream, that she didn't leave this bed last night and that Patricia and Amber were still as oblivious to the truth as everyone else is. "You okay, Nina?" Lou Ellen asked when she sat up too quickly, immediately feeling lightheaded afterwards.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You looked a little pale there. I hoped the walk in the beach last night helped you. Did it clear your mind?"

Nina froze. So it wasn't a dream after all? "Yes." She lied, "I'm totally over him." This was another lie. How could she be over him so quickly? Especially when he was the only person that she wanted?

"Good for you." Lou looked absolutely ecstatic, hugging her tightly with every ounce of strength she could manage so early in the morning.

No one acted different. She talked to Amber about last night but she lied about not knowing anything she was talking about. It was Patricia who finally gave in, confirming all her suspicions and fears of what happened. That Fabian finally found a girl just as beautiful as he was, who would be a much better girlfriend than she will ever be.

Eddie explained to them who each and every one of the newcomers is. Tanya, the beautiful strawberry blonde who never left her ex-boyfriend's side; Kate, Tanya's sister; Garrett, the man Kate is always with; and Carmen and Eleazar. It was actually pretty easy to distinguish them but they all shared similar expressions: fear, anguish, anxiety. Nina didn't know why they were so disturbed by the fact that they were in a summer camp and she would usually hear Carlisle and Eleazar's hushed conversations over the dangers of staying too long. Of course, the head of the Cullens reassured that they would be leaving once they were ready.

This scared her. Fabian was ready to leave. Emmett and Rosalie were already growing bored. Renesmee and Jacob have much better things to do than watch people train so there would be no difference if they changed venues. Bella and Edward were already uncaring but still very much careful on who would see them. Esme will go if Carlisle would. Leah was always so uninterested. And Seth would leave as long as Lou was going with them. Nina was sure that the only reason they were here was because of Seth's imprint. They wouldn't force him because they knew how hard it would be for him. And Lou wasn't ready to go, not yet.

"Why can't they just leave Seth here, then?" she asked urgently to Eddie.

"Because they are family. Leaving Seth means leaving Leah and Jacob has to stay too, which brings Nessie with him. And Bella and Edward can't leave their child. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't feel the same when they'd go without them, already half of their family.

She was wondering how he knows so much about them. But she didn't ask, knowing well that she's going to find out sooner or later. Her patience, though, was counting on the sooner than later. "So on Lou's eighteenth birthday, they would go because she wasn't supposed to be at camp anymore?"

"That's the theory."

"Does my sister know about this already?"

The blonde she was talking to sighed and nodded slightly, making her heart stop beating for the first time. She already has to live without Fabian and now she was forced to live without the only person who kept her from going insane. Why were they so cruel that they're going to take everything that she loved so easily? Why would they want her to suffer? Was this because she was receiving more than she was giving? Was this because she was being ungrateful? Was this because she never cared as long as she has someone to talk to? Were they willing to strip her off her identity while they take every single thing that she had? Were they that selfish?

Near her, he heard the low growl coming from Edward's still figure and he watched her intently, his golden eyes blazing with anger and frustration. It scared Nina to death but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. "You should be careful on what you think, Nina." Edward whispered to her ear, making goosebumps sprout from her arms. "I'm not the only one who heard you."

And at that moment, she saw Fabian looking at her like a tiger about to pounce.

Fabian:

How dare she call his family selfish! They were the people who were generous enough to accept him in their coven with arms open wide and she dares accuse them of being _selfish_! And Bella was as oblivious as ever when Edward suddenly appeared by Nina's side, his lips on her ear to tell her the truth and that he wasn't the only one who was paying attention to her thoughts.

And he was angry at her again, glaring at her direction that made Tanya very confused. Jasper, sensing his frustration, was at his side in less than a second, his eyes warning him and asking him at the same time. And he showed him what she thought about their family, that they take everything away from her and never once did she think that they were accepting those who were staying away from her. It was she who was the monster, not him. He can control himself, his thoughts, but she could accuse a person so easily that she didn't even have to wait for the evidence. Fabian didn't know how he liked her before but he was obviously too blind to know her true intentions.

"She didn't." Jasper growled, showing his teeth. Even Emmett wanted to go after her, his position about to attack.

And we all knew that she would never survive that. So, even when he was beyond furious with her, he brought Carlisle's opinion into view, their murderous thoughts easily interrupted with the only peaceful one. From the distance, Edward relaxed, sprinting towards them easily. They knew that the only reason why they weren't to attack was because their father didn't want anyone hurt, anyone _killed _because of them.

_Honestly, Fabian, how could you like someone like her?_ Edward thought, his mind filled with all those strategies to kill only her. _She's stupid to think that we wouldn't be able to hear her._

He chuckled lightly, _I was stupid. _He answered simply, shaking his head at the idea of them together. Now that her mind was open to him, he realized she wasn't the person who he thought she was.

_Yes, yes you were._ This was Emmett now and all the traces of anger were disappearing, replaced by an amused smile. This conversation was open to everyone now and they were all stating their opinions on the brunette devil standing at least twenty feet away from them.

"What am I missing here?" Bella sighed when they all burst out laughing at the same time, Jasper finally letting them lighten up and forget that what Nina said was an insult.

Fabian concentrated hard on this one but he managed to push through Bella's shield and add her to the discussion, just for her to be aware of what was happening. Of course, she wouldn't be able to answer mentally but it was better than nothing, right?

"Wait, how did you do that?" Nessie's mother looked surprised when she heard the conversation in her head.

"Very hard concentration. Now shush, unless you want to leave early?" Bella shook her head viciously but managed a small smile, listening intently to Jacob and Emmett's mental debate on who was more intimidating. He'd rather not share who the two candidates were but it was pretty funny when they realized that the one person who couldn't be here already was.

_Never have I seen anyone who could push past my wife's mind as easily as you did. Even I can't do that! _Ed complained in his head, looking both amused and confused.

_It is very limited, though. She can listen but her thoughts are still safe with her. Am I right, Bella?_

There was nothing from her mind, just as Fabian expected.

_Well, if you can do this all the time, then I don't find the reason to talk anymore. _Jacob sounded a little too smug.

_Don't get your hopes up, Jake,_ He told him. _This is very hard to do._

Carlisle managed a smile at this, looking at him with a very inspired grin. _You are doing great so far, son. Maybe someday, we can finally let Bella share her thoughts to us, and not only to Edward._

If he's going to keep these silent conversations up, he has to practice. But, then again, he has forever to do that.

Nina:

She heard strange voices as she walked towards the arena to train. It wasn't Fabian this time but another, someone more sinister, more powerful. At first, it was pretty easy to ignore but as time passes, the voices grew louder and more intimidating. She wished that she wasn't the Chosen One, that someone else would be carrying her burden. But she is the person who has to do this, for the sake of herself and her friends.

"Senkhara?" she asked in a hushed voice, making sure that Amber didn't hear her. "Is that you?"

_No, Nina. I am Isis, the Egyptian goddess of magic. You have gained favor with me, Chosen One and I will grant you one wish. _Nina didn't trust the voice. It was too… innocent for an all powerful deity. She wished that Fabian was here to help her. He was the only reason as to why she was alive today.

"Any wish?"

_Of course._

She thought of the many things she wanted. She _wanted _to be with Fabian again. She _wanted _to be able to live forever with him. She _wanted _to be the person he wanted her to be. She wanted him even when she knew that she couldn't get him. "I wish that every single Egyptian spirit would just leave me alone. That I am still the Chosen One but my deed has been done so you couldn't bother me or any of my friends anymore. I wish that I could live a normal life as a demigod daughter of Hecate." She needed to be specific. If not, they would find a loophole and make her wish something she never wanted in her life.

_Very well said, child. And for that, I will grant your spoken wish. Your title as the Chosen One has been lifted and no Egyptian spirit will bother you or any of your friends. I swear to this. _Isis spoke with such clarity, with such compliance that it made Nina want to take back her wish and ask for something else, something that would benefit her more. _But you would also have to sacrifice one thing for it to be granted. I will give you one day to choose and choose wisely because all will be taken away from you if you ever defy me._

The voice disappeared as abruptly as it came and the last statement stuck with her until she was in the safety of her cabin. Nina Martin has to make a single sacrifice, to let go of something important to her for her wish to come true. Of course, she wanted to be free from the burden of Egypt but she also wanted everything she still has. "Let go of him." Lacy, a good friend from the Aphrodite Cabin mused after Nina told her the entire story, with the remaining Sibuna gang beside her.

"What if he wants to get back together?"

"Nina, he has Tanya! He hates you now, remember? After you called his family selfish. He's mad at you. He's no good for you." Patricia could have slapped her for all she cares. Those words stung as much as her eyes. And as of that moment, she was doing her best not to result to tears once again.

"I can let go of something else, something with lesser value. What if Isis takes him? Kills him? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Amber looked considerate for a moment, "You need to give something important, something you know you can't live without. If it would be Fabian, you won't be able to talk to him anymore."

"What I know is that the gods, even the most powerful ones, couldn't mess with the lives of other immortals. Maybe, when you like him again and when he likes you too, then you could always ask Carlisle to change you."

"No, he would be totally against that idea. Even when I'm already like him, he won't talk to me for another century or so."

"How about the memory of your Gran? I mean, sure she's gone but she always made you want to do your best." It was Jerome who suggested this and she was especially glad that he did. Her grandmother has always been the only important thing in her life before she went to Anubis house. She could move from country to country and she won't care as long as she was there with her. And sacrificing her to Isis was the most painful thing she has ever done to her. But Fabian was the priority here.

"Wait, if it was Fabian that I choose, I wouldn't be able to speak a single word to him, right?" Nina asked the people around her, "But Mara said that Isis wouldn't be able to hurt him because he's immortal now."

"Yes but where is this going, Nina?"

She thought about it for a few minutes. "I'm going to sacrifice him instead!" she exclaimed with a smile. "After all, I'm only not gonna be able to talk to him. We can find another way of communication."

"No, that's not it, Nins. You're going to forget him entirely. Your memory will be wiped clean of his existence."

She didn't want to forget him but she didn't want to forget Gran either.

But she made a decision and she only hoped that it is right.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Fabian:

He knew her many plans. He knew what she was planning to do. And he knew that Isis' only target was for her to have no memory of him. He didn't know if he was supposed to be grateful towards the goddess or if he was supposed to be angry with her for using him as a threat, a pawn.

He didn't like being used. He never liked being used. But due to how he acted, it came rather often when he was human. And now that he seemed more superior to those who used to tease him, he was the one who was using them.

Fabian knew it was wrong but he wanted Nina to forget her. He thinks that it would be easier for everyone if one of them forgets the other. And since the gods couldn't really help him with that, then they would do her instead. He was manipulating Patricia this way, being totally against every rational decision that the group has made without her even realizing it. He acted as her conscience, the little voice inside her head who was supposed to always push her to do good things. And of course, this was for the good of everyone he knows and for this relationship. One has to forget the other. Nina has to forget Fabian.

"Are you sure about this, Nina?" Eddie asked urgently towards the girl. Due to his oversensitive hearing, he managed to hear the conversation as clearly as actually being there, even when he was fifty feet away from them. "You won't be able to take it back."

"Don't worry. Gran would want me to be happy. Maybe it would only be right if I finally let her go."

The young vampire froze as a statue, concentrating hard on Patricia to keep arguing with the obviously final decision. He was already a hundred percent sure that he wanted this and Edward will be totally supportive on whatever he chooses to do, as long as it has nothing to do with feeding on human beings.

"No. I still think that it should be Fabian. After all, don't you think that you should finally move on from him? I'm sick of hearing you whine about him all the time."

Fabian smiled triumphantly when Nina hesitated, her mind in complete disarray at the redhead's words. She was considering all the possibilities but never once did she think that maybe this was his doing, that he was taking advantage of his gifts and used it to get what he wants and what the world needed. "Maybe Patricia's right." She finally said with a small sigh of uncertainty.

He glanced curiously towards his brother who managed to smile. He knew well that Jasper was influencing her emotions, made her doubt the possibilities almost as easily as Edward could read thoughts and he almost jumped for joy when he realized that it finally worked, that her decision to sacrifice her memory of him was finally going to happen.

The changes happened pretty quickly. No one in his family, or in his extended family, has been affected with Isis' spell. Only Nina, after about three seconds, has completely been modified for the better. She didn't remember who he was or everything that he said to her, which meant that his family's secret was more secure. Amber would continuously ask about Fabian but never once did she show any sign that she might remember him. And he was glad for that.

"You really don't know who he is?" Alfie asked exasperatedly, shaking Nina for effect.

Fabian was watching from a distance, smiling widely and smugly as he reached her mind. Even the little things in her memory were gone so Alfie's desperate attempts were useless. "I'm sorry, I really don't. But should I?"

"Yes! He's the love of your life, the guy of your dreams, your best friend! You don't remember who he is?"

"No, I don't. I'm really sorry, Alfie, but I don't."

And he laughed out loud, making Emmett and Jacob chuckle with him and his enjoyment. Alice didn't think it was a good idea but the future was pretty clearer now in Nina's case so she was grateful. She imagines that when the time comes and everything returns to her, she would start searching. But they would be long gone when that happens. "You really like what you see, don't you?" Tanya looked truly happy for the first time he's seen her. And he smiled back, shaking his head.

"Well, maybe there are times when I would like watching her but this is just really good TV."

When Alfie gave up, Emmett roared with laughter and all those people who wanted her to remember who she is gave up before they could even try. And he was actually pretty happy for it.

Right at this very moment, he made the right decision.

Nina:

As hard as she try, she could never pinpoint where she heard the name _Fabian _before. It seemed very familiar and whenever the world leaves her lips, she feels her heart flutter widely in her chest so it means that he means something to her, that he is someone important. And Nina was so frustrated with herself whenever she thinks back to the holes in her memory. She remembers everyone else but that man.

Her friends gave up on helping her try to recall and she spotted the Cullens talking quietly amongst themselves. She could name them all easily until she caught a glimpse of a dark haired man with beautiful red eyes that seemed to compliment his perfect face. His hair color contrasted with the paleness of his skin, making him even more irresistible. He was absolutely to die for, the man every single girl wanted. And he belonged to the family of the gorgeous people, not one looking any more different than the other.

She never actually seen him before but something about how he looks made her feel as if she should know him. But she ignores the feeling and asks Amber who he was, knowing well that her best friend can easily say the name.

But the blonde looked pained, his name falling as a plea on her lips. "He's Fabian Rutter but he's mostly known as Fabian Cullen. He was adopted by Carlisle a few years ago, when his parents died when he was twelve. They treated him like family ever since."

"Fabian?" Alfie was trying to make her remember that name, that he would answer all those questions she had of why her memory felt so incomplete. "Am I supposed to know him?"

"Not that I know off." Her face was as nonchalant as her tone, shrugging as if it was an ordinary question. "But I think it would be best if you stay away from him."

"Why?" she was curious yet a little cautious. She needed a reason to distance herself from something. A very reasonable reason.

Amber hesitated, thinking. "He's dangerous." She finally settled, "His entire family is keeping a very big secret that only the Senior Counselors know and they would never say anything to us even when we bribe them or blackmail them. Trust me, Jerome and Alfie tried to force the secret out of Travis and Connor and all they ended up with was being punished to clean the stables for the entire month."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I told you, only Piper and the others know and even they seem a little shaken. Whatever it is, it's really important." Nina was surprised at this one. Amber was always one of those people who find out about things that started. She knows absolutely everything related to people and the gossip almost always starts with her.

"He doesn't look dangerous to me." She told her boldly, "I'm going to talk to him."

From the distance, she saw the smile on his face fade and a very urgent look was pointed directly at Edward, both of them looking at her direction. And she blushed when she realized what was happening. Fabian was looking at her. Fabian and Edward Cullen, the two most attractive men in the family. Nina bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming as she turned to Amber.

"No, I told you, it's only for the best. Plus, you have a boyfriend, remember? We don't want my brother getting the wrong assumptions now do we?"

"I guess you're right." She muttered hesitantly, taking one last glance at the man at the verge of the forest, surrounded by many trees to keep them shaded in the warm afternoon. And she caught him smiling for a reason unknown to her.

Of course, Nina wanted to know more about him. After Amber told her to stay away from him, her curiosity was ignited and she was itching to get to know the angel better. What's the harm of making new friends? That's the only thing they're going to be right? Friends? And she smiled when she realized that nothing was impossible and that whatever her best friend told her, she was going to find her way around it.

Brian was pretty glad that she didn't forget about him and he teased her about hitting her head and losing something unimportant. She laughed then, even when she didn't get the joke.

What did she have that made her boyfriend so nervous?

Fabian:

He was going to have to talk to Amber when he gets the chance. He could already feel Nina formulating one of the most ingenious plans he has ever seen. But that would only get her hurt, physically more than mentally or emotionally. He made her forget about him for that specific situation not to happen and now, here she goes again trying to get her way.

He sighed, shaking his head at how _Nina _it truly was.

Amber did have a pretty good argument herself. She said, and he quotes, _That if you weren't standing like a god right in front of her, she would have ignored you._ He wanted to laugh at that but he found nothing funny. He thought that he was doing what's best for the world, for her, for him. He didn't know that it would make things even more complicated. Fabian was just glad that Lou Ellen's birthday was already in a week so they would be able to leave sooner. That idea was the only reason why he keeps going every day, because he would finally be able to leave her alone and continue his existence with Tanya.

Fabian was actually quite happy with her. She was different from most women he saw when he was still mortal. For one thing, she was absolutely beautiful; her long strawberry blonde hair almost reached her waist, her amber eyes shining even without the sunlight. When he first saw her, he already mentally complimented her for her appearance, and now that he knows her a little bit better, he can also compliment her about her humor, her attitude, her growing fondness for the arts. After all, if you have forever, you have all the time you needed to learn.

"Do you think it would be right if we would be together, like Jasper and Alice or Edward and Bella or Emmett and Rose?" he asked her as they sat together under the shadows.

"I don't know. You're more of a brother to me than anything, really, and finding someone has always been a challenge. Maybe we should take it slowly, you know, step by step. So when you change your mind, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"You always understood me."

She laughed lightly, _You are pretty easy to predict. _She told him.

Her thought made him think about his ability, his special power. Edward always said that it was more powerful than his or Renesmee's because it wasn't limited to only hearing thoughts or sharing thoughts but both. Fabian can easily make people see what he saw, and think what he's thinking. The input and the output was very visible and as he practiced it even more, he learned that he can actually create a mental conversation as he did before, choosing who would hear and who would be heard easily. Bella was a different case altogether. Her mind was locked so there would be nothing to escape it but with a slight push, he learned that he can enter it. He still couldn't hear her thoughts but it was a good a progress as any.

"I don't know why she even let you go, you know. You are very kind, Fabian, and incredibly smart. She didn't know what she had until she lost it."

He didn't speak. Instead, he let his mind talk to her instead. _She has always been so ungrateful._

"You are very different from all those newborns that I have encountered. You're probably more tamed than Bella is. If it wasn't for the early preparation, she would have been as bad as those normal ones but you didn't expect this to happen at all?"

"No. I didn't even know that this kind existed. Of course, before I had my doubts but actually being part of the supernatural is pretty intriguing."

She nodded once but there was no question answered in her mind. She decided that she would just let it be and she'll find out for herself sooner or later. "So, you never get to tell me how you met them. Edward said that he knew you before you were changed but it wasn't from school."

"That's a very easy story to tell, actually." He smiled to himself at the memory. "I was in the town library and searching for books to read when I met Bella and we talked. She introduced me to Edward eventually and then it was a chain reaction. Ed introduced me to Em and Rose who introduced me to Jazz and Alice and finally to Carlisle and Esme. We became really close friends but they never really talked about themselves much. Of course, back then, it would grow a lot of suspicions but never once did I question them, which was only smart for me."

Tanya nudged him lightly on the shoulder, making a small laugh escape his lips. He never laughed this much with his old friends, mainly because of all the worries he had of his life and Nina's life and everyone else's lives. But now that he was free from that, he can laugh without worrying about his life ending. And for that he was glad.

Nina:

Patricia forced her to follow Amber's advice. She said that it would be better if Nina didn't know him and that she acted as if he never existed. It would be a better life for everyone if she were to ignore the godlike creature hidden in the shadows. But this is the first time she actually liked someone like this, that she could feel that he would make her better, change her and mold her to be the person she was supposed to be.

"Nina!" her best friend scolded, grabbing her by the arm. "Don't do this. You'd get hurt."

"Why can't I be friends with him when you can?" She whined like a child when she doesn't get what she wanted. She always did and she always will.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "We're not friends."

"Yes you are! You just act like you're not because I'm close."

She didn't say anything but gave a painful tug to her wrist, making her stumble to her direction. From the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Amber look at Fabian helplessly even when they were at least fifty feet away from his family. Of course, she wasn't quite sure so she couldn't accuse Amber of something like that.

Nina had many plans in her head and the direct approach would never work anymore, now that the blonde daughter of Aphrodite knows about it. So she gave up on that and preceded to the other, the much more complicated one. She was going to do everything just to have a proper conversation with him and she swears that she wouldn't rest until she does. She didn't care if he was way out of her league. She just wanted to be friends with her, and maybe when they got to know each other better, they would finally be together.

"Don't even think about it, Nins!" her best friend screeched before she could even go beyond the door of her cabin. "I told you, you can't talk to him. It's for your own good."

"Why are you so serious on keeping me _away_ from him?" she finally questioned, her voice high and frustrated. "What if he wants to talk to me too?"

Amber just shook her head, letting her blonde hair cover her face almost completely. "He told me," Nina heard her mutter, "He told me that you couldn't. That something really bad will happen to you if you become friends with him." She said a word too soft for her to hear but she didn't push her any further. She never saw Ambs this broken, that she was so close to tears, scared of the outcome when she finally would let go of Nina's wrist. "I'm so sorry. I can't let you get hurt."

Suddenly, all of those plans, and back-up plans, and back-up plans for the back-up plans felt useless. They were meant to be apart. She was stupid to not realize that earlier. Plus, Nina was happy with Brian now. Someday, they might even go beyond every expectation and get married. She was glad that she doesn't have to worry about her love life now that it was only revolving around one person. But it also felt that it wasn't _exciting _enough. Thinking of being with Fabian made her curious, intrigued, and very anxious. She wanted to know how a kiss with him would feel like. How he would sound when he would laugh. How he would pull her to the most intimate of embraces whenever she needed the comforting.

"Amber, are he and Tanya together?" Nina asked, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

"I don't really know. They act as if they are but whenever I ask Alice, she says that they still aren't so it is pretty confusing. Plus, they don't have that romantic tension like what most couples do. It feels like a brother and sister relationship."

Okay, so she might still have a chance with him when she wasn't restricted to having a babysitter with her all the time. Maybe, she could distract Amber and she'd sneak off to talk to him, or maybe share a wonderful conversation with the people closest to him. Once, she saw him talking to Alfie and Jerome, his tone a little intimidating. Those were the only times where she would hear him talk, when he was with someone else. And his voice was just as perfect as his face.

"Nina?" the girl beside her asked, "What are you planning to do now?"

"You said that I would get hurt if I ever become friends with him, am I right?"

"Yes…" she didn't seem to get where she was heading but Nina was patient with her. After all, Amber wasn't the smartest person she knew. But she also learned that she wasn't the dumbest. She has her moments where she would blind them with her intelligence.

"Then I'm not going to be friends with him."

Fabian:

He was afraid of hearing that statement from her, especially when he already thought of that a million times before. "She's very witty when she wants to be." His brother observed easily. "But are you going to let her through this time?"

"I don't even know if she's supposed to be planning the impossible. I won't let her ten feet from me if it would keep her safe. Isis has thought this thoroughly, knowing well that the state of our relationship wasn't at its strongest. She might have doubted more than the goddess expected but she eventually followed her plan. Isis wants her dead."

"Do you think we should leave? I could tell Carlisle…?"

"No, it's only right for Lou to have her birthday first. She already did agree with what Seth told her but I only wish that it would be sooner than it really is."

Edward laughed. "I think Emmett wants a change of scenery, especially when he can't really go too far away to hunt. But we can go earlier than planned, leaving Seth and Leah here with Lou Ellen, and then they're just going to come back on their own."

_That is actually a very useful suggestion._ Fabian thought honestly with a smile, _and I'd rather go now. I don't want anything to happen to her. Plus, there isn't much for me to do here anyways. I learn faster than my siblings so my training would have to be cut short._

Bella approached them quietly and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Do you really want to go?"

"I don't really know but Fabian does and we can't let him leave alone. Plus, I think Rose and Em would be grateful to leave early. And if it would make Eleazar relax, even a little, then it would be nice. And I miss our home."

Fabian didn't even think twice. He was already saying his goodbyes to his friends and his siblings, talking to Amber longer than usual because he has to explain to her the reason why. And it ended up with her hugging him with tears in her eyes as if to say that she really would miss him, that Sibuna wouldn't be the same without him. He wanted to laugh because their old club seemed so distant now. It was his hobby in his other life. But that was the past. "I really am going to miss you, Fabian." She told him, her head pressed lightly on his chest.

"Don't worry. I'll keep in touch. But I may be travelling too much for you to actually hunt me down." He pressed his cold lips on the crown of her head, a reminder of their long lasting friendship. "Thank you, Amber, for everything. Take care of her, would you?"

She managed a small smile, "Of course. After all, she is my best friend." She paused, thinking. "I know it's pretty useless but I want you to be careful. If I am going to see you again, I want you to be whole and exactly the same person. Well, I may be older but…"

They shared one last laugh for good measure before he finally let her go, holding her in arm's length as he brushed the hair from her face. "Thank you." He repeated.

He knew that his family was waiting for him. Apparently, the only people who would stay were Seth and Leah, just as planned. Chiron promised that he was going to keep them alive before they go and Carlisle thanked him endlessly for the many things he did for them. Leaving Percy and Annabeth was pretty hard for the rest of the family for they have grown pretty attached to the couple.

He noticed that they really did want to keep them there and they would try to communicate through Iris Messaging. Honestly, Esme was pretty excited to try that out but theirs were pretty limited so if there would be no more drachmas for them to use, they would just call them and ask them on how life is.

It was Patricia who wouldn't let them leave. He didn't like leaving her because of all the times they had together but it was for the best. She did know that he wouldn't stay with them permanently, that he had to go someday. But he did promise to her that they would see each other again, maybe after two decades or so. This made Trixie smile but her tears weren't that easily taken away. In the end, Fabian pulled her into an embrace tight enough for her to know how much he really did care for her.

_You'll always be in here. _He tapped his temple lightly, making her smile. _I'll talk to you and Amber so don't be surprised when you hear voices in your head._

Patricia took a deep breath and pressed her lips to his cheek, _Don't ignore me. _She demanded, _I will always be willing to talk to you._

They left the moment he was done, never once bidding farewell to the one girl he wanted so bad to talk to again. He wanted her to wake up one day and just forget about him, to have a life with Brian without him to make her doubt if she ever did do the right thing.

After all, he was all out of goodbyes.


	9. Chapter 9

She saw them, of course. She saw her two friends betray her like that, by talking to that person they forbade her to talk to. She saw how they cried as they hugged him, kissed him as if it would be the last time they would see him. Why wasn't she part of their goodbye? Why did Amber lie about not being friends with him when she couldn't even bear watch him leave? Why did Patricia look as if she was incomplete without him to guide her?

And she felt the heated jealousy course through her veins. She should be the one he was saying goodbye to. She should be the one that he held in his arms. She should be the one who heard his voice up close. She should be the one there and not Amber or Patricia.

"Why did you cry when he left?" Nina demanded of her best friend, her eyes blazing with obvious envy. "Are you or are you not friends, Amber?"

"We've known each other since we were children." She explained, her eyes on her feet just to keep them from looking at her. "We've been friends since then. But when you came to our lives, we became closer than we already were. You should understand, Nina, that seeing Fabian go is something I never thought I would see because he was one of the few constant things in my life. Especially when you know that he's right beside you to keep you from falling to the ground. I wish you'd remember."

"Remember what?"

"I've already said enough." She sighed, "Maybe when you're ready, he can show you."

What did she mean by that?

But she didn't ask anymore. She didn't know what to ask or how to ask it. The question kept on forming and deforming in her head, changing every second as if it couldn't' stay in the same shape. And never once did she feel this confused in her life. Not when she was being shunned by her schoolmates, not when she moved to a new school, not even when she was deemed to be the Chosen One. She didn't know that it would be so hard to recall a long lost memory forced to be forgotten. "Amber, tell me the truth. Were Fabian and I friends before?"

The girl looked up from what she was staring at, her lower lip trembling. "Yes." She answered shakily, "You two were inseparable."

Nina could feel the million questions in her head, making her lose all her focus to balance herself. And she ended up sitting on her sibling's bunk because she didn't want to hit her head when the information overwhelmed her. "What happened? Why did we stop being friends?"

"I told you, when you're ready, I will explain everything."

"Just answer me this one time."

"You changed, over the year. You never talked to him anymore. And when he decided that it would be best to move on from you, you screamed at him and started calling him names. So he left and you two weren't the same ever again."

Her heart froze, willing to stop beating. She regretted asking in the first place. Why did she demand for more when she knows that it would only hurt her? Why was she stupid enough to forget someone like Fabian? Why didn't she take him back when she had the chance? "He's been watching you, you know." Amber said after a few moments of silence. "Ever since you came here, he wanted to talk to you. And he would ask me how you were every hour or so. I never realized how much he actually cared about you until he became who he is."

"Where is he going? Why is he going? Did I do something wrong?"

But her best friend just shook her head no, "He won't tell me where he's going but he has to sooner or later. He's not supposed to be here in the first place and Carlisle knows that. And technically, you didn't do anything wrong. He blames himself for bringing you into this situation in the first place."

"Why don't I remember him, then?"

"I can't tell you that now. You're not yet ready. Plus, I think you have too much information to absorb." Amber always has time to tease her, even when things are gravelly serious. She only wishes that she would tell her everything, no holding back.

And Nina Martin was dedicated to remembering him again.

Fabian:

"What do you mean we're moving?" Fabian asked wearily when he heard the thought from Edward's mind.

"Well, we could have done it sooner if _someone _was willing to go." Emmett shot an accusatory glance to Jacob's direction, muttering words like 'dog' and 'loyalty' and 'don't know when to move on'.

Inside, he was confused. He wasn't much for travelling, especially when they were going to a place unknown to him. He has absolutely no relatives in New Hampshire so he doesn't know what to expect. And never once did he ever ask a single question about that place. He wasn't curious. All he knows was that Dartmouth was there and Bella has to start college, even when she didn't want to.

The entire day was spent on packing and saying the necessary farewells to Bella's father, even when they knew that Sue was going to take care of him very much.

They were still thinking on bringing Seth and Leah, along with the rest of Jacob's pack, but he didn't want to keep him so far away from their families. He thought that maybe it would be best if they were going to a new place this time, unknown and a perfect place to discover. He wanted a fresh start, away from where he was almost killed. His family thinks he's dead now and he was very glad that he doesn't have to explain.

"You can't leave us here, Jake. Think of it!" Seth was pretty good at arguments when he wanted to be. "We're a pack. We're supposed to be together."

"New Hampshire isn't _that _far." Jacob mused lightly, leaning on the sofa with his arm around his girlfriend. "We can still talk."

"No, we refuse to be left behind." This was Embry now, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. From his tone, he couldn't be swayed.

They had a very efficient conversation then. Jacob didn't want to separate them from their families just because they were bound mentally and emotionally. But Leah, too, couldn't agree more with Seth when she said that she needed to be there with him. She was his _Beta _after all. "But you are going to be the ones to explain to Sue and to everyone else. I'm not going to say anything to anyone except for Billy and Rachel."

The wolves couldn't argue anymore. They were focused on another task at hand while the Cullens piled boxes on the corner, easily transferring them to the moving van that Carlisle asked for earlier. Fabian was seriously going to miss this house, especially when it was the first place he finally felt cared for in his new life. The parental images he had in his brain were Carlisle and Esme and never once could he picture his _real _family's faces. His little brother, so sweet and innocent, but a possible Son of Apollo as he is. "When Daniel finds out about his actual parentage, he would ask around for me."

"Don't worry about Daniel. When we have the chance, we can go back just to check on him." His father placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed him a warm grin.

They left early the next morning, after informing the needed people where they were going. Bella waved to her father goodbye, forcing a smile even when she looked as if she was having a mental debate within herself. It was Nessie who was pretty hard to get in the car for she and Charlie were almost inseparable. He already knew that this day was bound to come but he didn't prepare himself enough when it did. "Promise me that we're going to keep in touch, okay Nessie?"

"Of course," then they shared one last embrace before he finally let Renesmee go with them.

Being the inexperienced vampire that he is, he was pretty awestruck when he saw their new house. He shouldn't have been surprised because he already saw the design in his family's minds but seeing it in person was actually quite different. Fabian could already feel himself grow excited as he claimed the bedroom nearest the forest, with a view almost to die for. They were more than the house could take but they eventually got it fixed, with Esme's impressive addition for the wolves, filled with food and a room for each of them, with twin beds and pale wallpapers.

_Is he ready to start college? He doesn't even have a high school diploma! _Em had thought in a mental conversation with Edward. _How do you think they're going to accept him when he doesn't have a diploma?_

At this, Ed shook his head. "He'll graduate first and then he and Alice can join us. You know how she is with high school. Plus, it doesn't mean that he has to repeat the entire process."

It does look like he has to go to high school. Again.

Nina:

Her quest to know who Fabian Rutter is started with a bang. From person to person, she would ask the same question: Who is he and what do you know about him? It was as easy as that. And she would get so much information that she was required to write it down on a notepad just for her to remember it all.

She was actually glad that she was _this _successful in her search for him again. But it was Alfie who had the most things to say, when Amber and Patricia still refuse to talk about him. He said that the moment Nina stepped foot in the house, Fabian had his eyes on her. This made her blush but she couldn't really help but feel bad that she opted to sacrifice her memory of him for her own selfish desires. And this made her think if _she _did anything right in their relationship. Because she knew that they might be together now if it wasn't for her and her problems.

"So, Alfie, what are you saying?"

"He's crazy for you." He finally concluded, his eyes looking sad. "He's a great guy, Nina. And he's also a very good friend. He may ruin your fun but he only knows what's best for you. I'm just glad that he's so close now."

"Isn't Forks on the other side of the country?"

"Um, he says that I shouldn't tell you but this is actually very surprising. Apparently, he's going to high school with Percy and Annabeth at Goode."

She froze. Did she just hear that right? He's close, so close that she could see him again if it wasn't for his special _abilities _that Alfie refuse to tell her about. He says it is too "dangerous" for her to know something so obviously important. "Any more questions?" he asked, his attention wandering off to nowhere, his eyes looking blank as he whispered words too soft for her to hear.

"The others say that they hear his voice often, even when he wasn't around. Is that part of what he can do?" she felt rather silly with these questions, especially when she knew him so well back then.

"I'm sorry, Nina. I didn't know. I shouldn't…" he suddenly stuttered, stumbling back until he hit Will Solace who supported him easily. "I'm not allowed to say anything else."

Alfie sprinted away quickly, not looking back once nor did he make the move that he was about to. And when he thought that she couldn't see him anymore, he started a very serious conversation with Jerome, both of them very close to an all out screaming match. She didn't know why they were acting that way but she had a feeling that the man he was just talking to made a very reasonable discovery regarding her safety. And so now, she couldn't expect any more information from him.

Nina mentally face palmed at her stupidity. How the hell was she supposed to know that something so bad will happen? She just wanted to know _more _than she already did. What is the harm in that?

"You shouldn't have done that." Amber was very disappointed when she found out. She never approved of her little mission for Fabian specifically told her that she wasn't, under any circumstances, to allow Nina to find out more than necessary. "I can't believe you even considered doing something like that."

"You expected it" she said. "Plus, you can't really stop me from pursuing something inevitable."

"You could have tried to. Do you know how hard it is to follow what he said when you are so unwilling?"

But Nina just shook her head. "No one forced you to start babysitting me!"

Amber groaned in frustration and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She really had a knack for clearing a room. She should have known that it would happen sooner or later, that her friendship with her best friend would eventually crumble to dust. But she never thought of the reason being about a guy. Especially if that specific guy was like a brother to Amber.

Ever since Lou Ellen left, they appointed someone else as their head counselor. What were the odds that she was the one they chose? Was she that powerful? Or because she was the most trained? She didn't actually expect that her siblings had that much trust in her, especially when she was just so new at being a demigod. What was she supposed to do? What if her siblings finally realize that she couldn't reach their high expectations?

"I hate you, Fabian Rutter." She finally told herself.

Fabian:

Alfie was one of the hardest to communicate to for his head was blocked with too much fiction characters that he wanted very hard to believe in. Of course, no one can stop him from doing what he wanted but he could at least tone it down to a minimum so Fabian could have a proper conversation with him.

"Um, he says that I shouldn't tell you but this is actually very surprising. Apparently, he's going to high school with Percy and Annabeth at Goode." He finally got inside! Fabian knew the risks of this but he needed to keep Nina safe and he needed to do so from a distance.

_Alfie, _he said, _if you want to keep Nina alive, you have to stop telling her what you want to. It's for her own good. It is very hard for me to do my job when you're very uncooperative._

He gave his friend at least ten seconds to let the fact sink in, freezing when he finally understood. _Is that why you left?_

_Yes. It's very nice that you try to help her but I'm always thinking ahead. You should know that when she has enough information, she would start looking. And when she starts looking, she won't stop until she finds what she's looking for. _Inside, he was panicking. He could imagine himself travelling from state to state, country to country, continent to continent, with Nina following him around until she grows old.

He was glad that Alfie followed his advice, that he didn't let himself explain to Nina when he left her standing. Also, he was pretty proud of Amber for trying her best to stop Nina from pursuing her goal of finding him, even when he was so close now. It would have been easier if he stayed in Forks, but as he grows closer to the girl he once loved, he could feel her thoughts overwhelm him as usual.

_Why does he keep me away? Am I that insignificant to him? _She asked herself, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. _Was I that bad a person that he tries so hard to ignore me? _

She always had such wrong assumptions. She acts as if he was the bad guy in their relationship when he didn't even do anything wrong! This was the exact same reason as to why they never worked out in the first place. She always puts the blame on him.

"You know, if you are going to be with Tanya, then you should let go of Nina." Emmett told him as they lounged in the living room. "And I don't think that would be so hard for you, now, will it?"

"Maybe it would have been easier if she wasn't that person I'm supposed to forget."

No one dared say a thing after that. They were just as afraid of the possibilities as he is. If Nina dies, then he would never forgive himself. But if she lives, then he wouldn't be able to stand being so close to her without feeling guilty. He didn't know what to do and he'd rather not do anything now. "So, what do you think I'm supposed to do?"

"Forget her. Don't listen to her. Live without her. It is as easy as that."

"No, it isn't easy. Do you know how my old life was for me when she was always the person I see?"

_Calm down, Fabian. _Jasper mused lightly, _we're just trying to help you here._

But he just shook his head. _I want to forget her. I really do but she's always asking about me and do you know how hard it is to ignore my curiosity?_

Maybe it is only right for her to continue her quest. And when she learns that he will never come back for her, to keep her safe, she would stop and continue living without him as a problem. He was glad for the realization but he will never learn to let go of her for she was one of the only people who liked him before, treated him as if he was an actual human being, made him look important even when he knows well that he wasn't, and accepted him for who he is and not for who she wants him to be.

That was the reason he loved her.

_There would be no danger if she becomes one of us._ Fabian heard Carlisle suggest, a little wistful but plenty cautious.

Would it be better if she was with him forever? Will she accept who she is as easily as he did? Would she hate him for letting this happen to her? Would she ever be the same? So many questions and such few answers. If he cared about her, then he wouldn't let his father take her soul just like that. She was pure, beautiful in every single way. If the time comes that she would come to him and demand for immortality, he wouldn't know if he would give it to her.

Would it be right?

Nina:

She dreamt of him that night, blurry images that made her more curious and frustrated with herself. And she was crying when she woke up, her eyes burning with tears that were yet to be shed. She couldn't help but fear that he might not care about her anymore, that his mind was made to keep her away.

"Did he love me? You know, when we were still together?" Nina asked Amber as her best friend fixed her hair. She would find it very annoying before but as time passes, she learns that it was actually very soothing.

Her best friend smiled a wry smile, her eyes telling her that she was about to say the truth. "He always did, the moment he saw you. You were different from the other girls he liked, different from Joy and Patricia…"

"He liked Patricia?" she asked in disbelief, turning around abruptly which meant that her grip on Nina's hair hasn't loosened yet, pulling them from the roots. "When?"

Amber laughed at this one, a beautiful laugh. "When we were children, Fabian and Patricia bonded very well. And he developed a simple crush on her, not much but enough to make Trixie notice it. Of course, it didn't last very long because he knew that she didn't feel the same way. Ever since then, they stayed very close friends, like me and you."

"Never once did Patricia like him back, then?"

"Well, maybe not 'never'. Maybe then, she felt the same way but she had to let go because Joy was head over heels for him. And Patricia isn't the one who steal other people's boyfriends, even when they had that connection."

_Connection._ So the real competition wasn't Joy after all. Not once did she suspect Patricia Williamson to take Fabian away from her because her eyes were always set on her best friend. She didn't know that even from the distance, she had feelings for him. And Nina was mad at Amber for telling her that, for making her realize that. What she saw before he left wasn't because of their long time friendship. It was because they wanted to be together before but couldn't and she knew that this was the last time she's going to see him so she had to do something, anything.

But she relaxed a few minutes later, finally letting her tensed shoulders sink until she was slouching. Amber didn't seem to notice the change in atmosphere and that surprised her because the jealousy was almost tangible. She could see it forming in front of her, a ball of white hot anger that she felt towards that one person she once felt so close to. And all the envy washed away from her towards that ball, making it grow bigger and bigger. "Are you okay, Nina?"

Nina didn't notice that it was actually happening in reality. There was a semi-visible, partly material sphere of absolute power floating just within eye level. "Where is she?" she said, rather calmly. But it grew bigger with her every word, making it look as if the ball was angry for her.

"Don't do anything you might regret, Nina. Fabian won't want this."

The daughter of Hecate froze, feeling all those lost memories stop her from doing this. Patricia and she were _friends._ She shouldn't be acting this way when she knew that she sacrificed so much just to see him happier with another woman. And she finally felt grateful to her, that she learned to let him go even when it was very hard to do.

The ball disappeared within ten seconds of absolute silence, leaving the air around them feel all too cold for her liking. She wanted to run but she also wanted to talk to Amber, to tell her more stories about their adventures even when she and Fabian strongly discourage it. Her only explanation was that something bad will happen to her if she ever broke her promise to Isis. "And he convinced me to sacrifice my memory of him and not my Gran?"

"He can be very… persuasive when he wants to be. Plus, aren't you just glad that you don't have to worry about him anymore? You're with Brian now and he's such a good guy." Patricia has always been forcing her to her current boyfriend, even when Nina wants so much to push away.

"Trixie, can you answer me this question? Honestly?"

"What is it?" she looked confused

Nina felt uncomfortable, her brown eyes looking for something else to focus on other than her intense gray ones. She couldn't help it. She was about to ask something she would never ask. How else would she react?

"Did you love Fabian Rutter?"

Fabian:

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His memories with Patricia were so vague that it was almost nonexistent. He could barely remember what they did or how she spoke to him with such gusto. And now he knew that she pushed him away was that Joy wanted him, that they were best friends and they weren't supposed to steal each other's boyfriends.

But maybe, once upon a time, he did love her. Not as much as he loves Nina but enough to make him regret leaving her. He should have known that going would haunt him for the rest of his existence, especially when he would constantly hear her ranting about how much she trusted him to stay by her side and that was when he was forced away by his violence, the monster inside of him waiting to be released.

_He's been standing like that for such a long time. Is he alright? _A man passing by glanced at him worriedly, holding a young girl's hand.

Fabian was dragged by Alice to go shopping with him. Again. And if it wasn't for his new vampire speed, strength, and invulnerability, he would have been killed so long ago. He didn't even know how he ended up in that position in the first place when he was just lounging in their living room just moments ago, talking to Jasper and Emmett about the football game they just witnessed.

_Hey, you alright? _His sister asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. _You look paler than usual. Tell me what's wrong._

He showed her easily the memory, making her savor each and every moment. And she was stunned for a while before calming, a small smile on her pixie-like face. _You worry too much, Fabian. You can trust Amber with something as important as Nina's life. Plus, she took what you said seriously. She would keep her safe even if it is the last thing she does. S_he said over searching through racks and racks of clothes and shoes.

Of course, exploiting his power made him mentally exhausted. He needed to rest after searching through everyone's thoughts for clues on how Nina was doing. And he's been trying so hard to keep her away that it almost made him forget what he _really _needed to do: make sure that she's alive even when it meant forgetting her completely.

_Are you seriously going through with this? _Edward couldn't help but feel the least bit concerned as his plan formulated in his head. He didn't even try to block his thoughts because he knew it would be useless. _There's always another option. You have to think, Fabian._

Fabian wanted to talk to his father about his current situation. And there's no better place for him to do that than Mt. Olympus itself. But Ed could already feel that something bad was going to happen, even without Alice's help. So he wanted to go with him, together with Emmett and Jasper. But he refused because he knew that this was something he had to do alone. They may be intimidating but they still are their parents and they go to them when they needed guidance.

_You won't be able to go inside, Edward. Only those with the blood of the gods can._ He was hesitant but nodded, forcing him to agree to his terms which were that he was going to go but stay at the lobby instead of the golden gates, watching out for any danger that might take advantage of their current weakness.

"You okay, Fabian?" Tanya, who was sitting beside him, mused. "You look a little distant there."

"Um, no, I'm fine." He flashed the blonde a smile and she nudged him lightly on the shoulder, but enough to make a human being wince and feel that their arm is broken beyond repair. "I'm just over thinking things, as usual."

Emmett made this snappy comment and all of them just had to laugh at how totally… Emmett it is. The wolves were already making their way to the fridge and everyone was having such a good time. It almost made him feel bad that he had to ruin this by leaving when they least suspected it. According to his most accurate of calculations, he would be back in less than an hour, more than time for them to notice his absence.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but think that maybe he was actually supposed to be with Nina. He had this feeling that Aphrodite was just testing the strength of their relationship and so far, he was failing each and every experiment. He let her go too easily. He should have held on like she is. He should have never left her side, tolerated her uncontrollable anger and frustration whenever it went out of hand. He should have been with her when she needed him most.

And he never was.

He would blame her for the state of Fabina but he knew that it wasn't entirely her fault. If he didn't leave that morning, he wouldn't have been on that accident, he wouldn't have been forced to be away from her because of the horribly creature that he was, and he wouldn't have been mourning about her absence at this very moment. He was stupid. He has always been so stupid.

"I'm going to her."


	10. Chapter 10

Nina:

_She was frozen in her place, unable to move, unable to breathe. The person in front of him did the same, except it seemed that it was only natural for him to be as still as a statue. His red eyes were burning with emotion, almost saying that if he could cry, then he would. But it was too late for her tears. They were already streaming down her cheeks in an unstoppable waterfall._

_"You're really here?" she asked, holding out hand to touch his cold marble face._

_He smiled a wide smile, "I needed to see if you were alright. But I won't stay. I need to talk to my father and I never thought I would ever need to talk to you but I miss hearing the sound of your voice."_

_He sighed and pressed his lips to her in a kiss that both of them have wanted for so long…_

That morning, she woke up in tears. Again.

She just found out the night before that one of her closest friends still had feelings for the man she so desperately wanted to know more about. Not to mention the most important part of her dreams, where they would just be together and be happy that way. And her siblings found her staring at herself in the mirror, judging herself for not being beautiful enough for him. Patricia has always been much better to look at, with her fiery red hair and stunning gray eyes, making her appear as if she was a model.

Nina realized that she needed time with her boyfriend. It has been a while ever since they actually hung out like they are supposed to. And he was very happy to finally see her smiling, even when it was just _fake _smiling.

Brian was very different from his siblings. He was kind, and sweet, and incredibly good looking. She should have learned to appreciate him more than she already is. He deserves it for his unending support in the stupid, useless things that she does to get another guy's attention. He understood what she was going through because he has been there in her position before. But it wasn't as hard as it was now.

"So, are you going to give me something to ask about or are you just going to start talking like before?" he teased lightly, placing a hand on her arm that was meant to be for comfort and concern.

"Well, do you want me to start talking?"

He laughed and nodded. And so she told him about his problems, told him the many things that were wrong with her life. If she hadn't fallen in love with him in the first place, her life would have been so much easier. She wouldn't have been worrying about what would happen to her when she made the mistake to talk to him. But she also knew that loving him was the most amazing thing because he was sincere about that. She even told him that, told him everything that happened to him ever since Fabian left.

"Look, Nina." He placed both hands on her shoulders now. "You're with me now and I want you to try to be with me."

She was smart enough to come up with that conclusion herself but it is very nice to actually hear it from someone else. Amber, much to her surprise, pushes him farther away from Fabian when just a few years ago, she would do everything to keep them together. And it was just another thing that changed too much, for the worst this time.

But Nina just sighed, agreeing to her boyfriend's terms for she didn't want to upset him. Plus, he was one the only reasons as to why she hasn't grown insane with loneliness. And no one would ever feel just as bad as she does when she let him go. Also, she was afraid that she would lose him too since she has been cheating on him in her dreams, in her thoughts. She loved someone else when someone else loved her.

What was she supposed to do now?

"You still have feelings for him, then" Brian noticed the changed in her expression, how her eyes turned into longing as his name repeated itself in her head, how her lips turned into a smile as she remembered the memories that involved him even when it was still so vague, how the only thing reflected in her was the very last image of him, and how whenever she looks at her current boyfriend, she finds that it wasn't enough. Because she already had a taste of perfect and she let go of it.

That was one of her many big mistakes.

"I still love him." She said simply, sitting up straight and moving at least a few inches away from him.

He nodded and stood, flashing her a grin as he tried to hide the pain in his eyes. "Well then, that's a goodbye."

Fabian:

How was he supposed to know that she would remember him so easily?

It was that simple. His every question was basically summarized as that. And his trip was made much more complicated and so he had to make a very unnecessary detour to Camp for that specific reason. He honestly was excited to see his friends and siblings again but the fear in him overcame any other emotion.

He was afraid of seeing her again, of having to deal with her tears or her screams. He was afraid of talking to Patricia and Amber after everything that happened between them. He was afraid of having to be talked about behind his back. He was afraid of being the person everyone expected him to be that he will never be. And only because he was the gifted son of Apollo everyone looked up to.

_How are we going to do this?_ Edward asked as we drove towards the familiar unused pavement towards his second home. _We can't just walk in, announce our arrival and then walk out. There has to be a reason why we're going here, Fabian._

Fabian laughed as his brother pulled over at the base of the hill, where the pine was still standing tall and proud in the morning sunlight. "So, Emmett, remind me why you're here again."

"Because I want to be." He huffed, his arms crossed. He and Edward had a loud argument about who else would accompany them in this quest and his only stand was that he didn't want to take his family away from the women they love just because he couldn't have his. But the mind reader insisted that he couldn't leave him into something that would probably scar him for life, if not, kill him.

Jasper actually laughed at the idea because his stand was that he was already dead, so he couldn't be killed anymore. _We'll make this quick. I just have to talk to Amber and then we'll leave and never come back. _No one dared argue with him as they stepped out of the car, heading directly to the tree and Fabian reminding himself constantly that his siblings wouldn't be able to cross the borders without his permission.

"I, Fabian Rutter, allow Edward, Emmett, and Jasper Cullen to enter camp."

They walked past the many campers with ease, having to ignore all those awestricken looks with difficulty. No one expected them to be back so soon, especially when their farewells were permanent enough to last forever. But he needed to talk to them, needed to explain to Amber the intensity of their situation, especially when the love of his life's well being depends on it. _Where is she?_ Jazz asked, his eyes moving from one place to another quickly.

_She's in her cabin. _He answered automatically, seeing that Nina didn't want to talk to anyone and Amber was trying hard to be the friend she needed to be without having to defy her. _But she's not alone. Brian's there but he isn't over the break-up yet so I probably shouldn't go in there. _His red eyes turned towards the said cabin, seeing that they were the only people there. His blonde friend was trying hard to calm him down but it was very useless against someone as stubborn as him.

Fabian sat on the tree stump and rubbed his temples, trying to communicate to her and eventually succeeding after five full minutes of concentrating. _Amber, go out of the cabin. I need to talk to you in person. _He thought easily, taking a hesitant glance at his brothers who were eagerly shaking hands and patting their friend's backs. Only Edward looked back at him and flashed him a grin. _Please._

She didn't even hesitate. She went flying through the door and running towards the last place they saw each other, sighing in relief when she actually saw him, her warm arms around him instantly in a friendly embrace. "You should have warned me that you'd come back. I should have kept Nina busy."

"She already has too much to worry about." He paused, staring at the sky. "How have you been, Amber?"

"Stressed but fine. Seeing you again honestly made my day but I don't think you came here just to ask me about my feelings."

He laughed heartily, he missed laughing like that. _You have to stop her from the asking. She deserves better in life than tracking me down. _He was sincere but he was hurting and he was desperate for Jasper to calm him down for he couldn't do that himself. He was grateful that his brother finally heard his plea and decided to help him out.

But as he looked at the girl who he has known ever since he was a child, he realized how much he trusted her with his problems. They have been friends for such a long time and he almost felt bad that he has to pick out his words just to keep it confidential. And if he was human, he would have started crying out of nowhere at the pure and utter shame he was feeling. But he had to do what he needed to do. This was for Nina's safety.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Nina:

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her best friend was betraying her by having an intimate conversation with him. Nina already had this crisis on remembering him and she would go behind her back and act as if she never existed. And she could see how she looked at him, with absolute longing and… and…

She surprised herself when she strode out of her cabin and trudged over to their direction, feeling a tingling sensation on her arms and legs as she walked closer and closer. But Emmett and Jasper stopped her when she was already ten feet away, every inch of her skin filled with goosebumps. Nina had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to be this angry at him, especially when he hasn't done anything wrong.

"Amber!" her scream filled the silent atmosphere, surprising everyone who were minding their own business. "Please tell me that you're not doing what I think you're doing."

Her best friend didn't even try to lie. She just stood up and pushed her as far away that they reached cabin 11, making the sudden cold feeling under her flesh disappear and return to normal. But Amber didn't mind her tears for she just shook her as if she was trying to make her realize something. "That wasn't such a good idea."

"What do you mean that wasn't a good idea? Ambs, I barely know him and you're stealing him from me. You know I broke up with Brian because I still loved him."

"You barely know him." She repeated what Nina said. "Plus, I'm not trying to steal him. He wants to talk to me. And he has to leave soon so I think it would be ideal if we talk about this later." Never has she seen Amber this serious about something not related to love or fashion.

She hasn't quite realized that maybe they were together just because they wanted to talk. She has always been known for coming up with the wrong assumptions, especially when she sees something she doesn't like. She could already feel the heated jealousy in her veins as she watched the four brothers laugh at some joke, shoving and teasing. If that was Patricia who he wanted to talk to, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself. She would have erupted like a volcano for all she knows. But it was Amber.

They were friends and Nina trusts her.

Before she could say another word, Amber was already on her way towards the Cullens, a smile on her face as Fabian took her hand and led her towards the forest. Her heart stung but she held her anger this time, taking all the negative energy and pushing it away from her and making sure that it forms another ball of energy where it is most hidden. She learned more to control that ability but her cabin stated that she was the only one, other than Lou Ellen, who was able to do that.

She made the mistake of going to Emmett. Out of all of them, she knew that he was the best person to talk to in this state. He can make her laugh and if that wasn't enough, then she wasn't sure what to do. "Um, can I talk to you?" she asked innocently, her eyes filled with unspoken thoughts that only Edward seemed to catch.

"Yeah, sure." He shot a look towards the others before following me towards the canoe lake, sitting down under a large willow.

Somehow they managed a light conversation, having to laugh every once in a while for absolutely no reason. She missed having to just let go of all the worries and be happy with someone. But she never really expected that the person she's going to be spending time with would be someone like him.

"What is it, Nina?" he finally asked seriously, "You couldn't have pulled me from a very nice fight without a good reason."

"I want you to tell me why Fabian doesn't want to talk to me. Is it something I did? Was it because of me not remembering anything about him?"

His eyes looked distant, probably looking at something she couldn't see. She had her guesses about who they really were but most of them were very impractical. If they were monsters, they would have taken every single opportunity to get every camper killed. But if they are innately good, like Tyson, then they would have to show that. But they have been so… quiet that they don't know _what _they are.

But he didn't say anything, shaking his head. "I can't tell you. I really can't. I want to but I can't. It is for your own good and… you're too good to waste."

Too good to waste?

Fabian:

Amber brought him to the middle of the forest, where there were still so many signs of his previous time there. The boulder he crushed was still scattered on the floor, in powder fine pieces small enough that you won't recognize them. He could also almost feel the fear emanating from the wood nymphs around him, wanting to leave but couldn't.

_Amber, _he started, going into her mind easily. _I know it's hard for you to stop Nina from finding anything out about me and I just want to say that I'm really happy that I could trust you with this, but I feel terrible that you have to do the dirty work for me. You can back out any time you want. _It was always better for him to voice out his thoughts, having to feel the loss of words only so rarely. And ever since he received this ability, he didn't waste any time training it for the better, for his advantage.

But her friend looked a little sad, placing a hand on his as she pulled him to another embrace. _Fabian, _she thought with absolute sincerity, _you deserve to be happy with someone and I know that Nina can be so frustrating sometimes but you and her are meant to be together. I should have stopped her and Brian from happening when I knew that before. It's my fault that you're having so much trouble. _Fabian placed a finger to her lips, wiping the tears in her eyes with his thumb.

He would be eternally grateful to Amber for she has done so many things for him. He never would have been alive now if it wasn't for her courage and advice. She is one of the people who kept him going, supporting him in the way that she does. She was sweet and kind and if she just opened his eyes to how beautiful the girl really is then he wouldn't be suffering now. But she was Alfie's and he wouldn't dare take her away from him. _It would never be your fault. _He soothed, _I guess your mother just wanted to test the strength of our relationships by placing obstacles and I was too weak to face them so I ran away. It's mine. It would never be yours._

They sat in physical silence, mentally singing her a song that she was familiar with to calm her down. And Jasper was doing his best to help but it wouldn't do any good from the distance. After all, Fabian asked him to keep an eye on Nina together with his other brothers. _I never thought I would have missed you this much. I'm always used to seeing you so close and now that you're gone, I didn't think that this was what I was going to go through. _Even in her thoughts she was sad, _I'm sorry for taking advantage of you when you were still human._

He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, making her subconsciously smile at the feel of his cold lips. He never did that before, to anyone, and he regretted having to miss the experience. It felt nice to keep a person under control even when his heart was filled with the emotional turmoil that he didn't know which emotion was more evident.

It was meant for comfort but he instantly needed the contact that he survived for so long without. He missed feeling someone's lips on his, with so much affection and passion and love that it made him feel dizzy. He didn't want to do that with Amber, especially when she was wallowing in self pity. But it has almost been fourteen months. _If I kiss you, will you allow me? _He asked, his eyes locked on her blonde hair in curls.

_I doubt Nina would. _She teased lightly but her expression was serious; her face was dangerously close to his. _But I want to make you feel better. _He smiled as he placed two hands on the sides of her face, his thumb slowly caressing her full bottom lip.

_You really are beautiful, Ambs. I'm just so sorry that I didn't recognize it earlier. _Fabian pulled her to his lap with ease, using his vampire strength and speed so that he could have more time thinking than moving. _But if you're not comfortable with this, then it's fine. _

She managed a small giggle, _I've always wanted to know how it felt like to kiss a vampire. And if it's like what the movie says…_

He eagerly kissed her then, pulling her close when he felt her mouth moving with his in a professional dance. And all the while he was thinking of how… unusual it is to be with his friend this way. Unusually good. It felt nice. And he envied Alfie for being so selfish with her. But he kept his control, not going anywhere near a place where he would be too _into_ it.

Nina has never kissed him this way, with the enthusiasm that could compare to Alice whenever she wants to go shopping. And he wished that it was her in his arms because he would have meant something more than just getting this done and over with. But he never felt any better than he already did, his fingers threading to her hair with utmost care. He didn't want to hurt her accidentally, nor does he want to hurt her in purpose. He needed to know what the only thing he could do that could keep the person he was in love with safe.

He noticed that Amber was almost out of breath so he sadly pulled away from her, flashing a sad smile as he kissed her softly again, a small peck on the lips. _I never thought that you would be that good. Nina's been selfish.\_

_Plenty of practice. _He mused lightly. _And I think I'm meant to know things like that._

She managed a chuckle before they ran back to the world…

Nina:

Fabian and Amber came running from the trees, wide grins on their faces. And he placed her on the ground with ease as he whispered something to her ear. And this has been one of the few times where she actually heard her best friend laugh as heartily as Emmett. Even she couldn't make her do that. The only emotions Nina places over hear were fear and worry.

And she instantly saw the change in her appearance, saw how her eyes glinting in a way that Nina honestly never saw before, saw how her bottom lip was slightly more swollen than usual, saw how she skipped away happily from her place with that longing in her eyes that mirrored hers in times. But most of all, she saw how much she wanted to go back to his arms.

"What happened?" she asked

The smile on her best friend's face grew wider, pulling Nina into a hug too tight for her system. And she never really thought that Amber would be so excited like this, especially when she was so discouraging about this. Maybe she heard something she liked, something related to their relationship. Has she finally forced him to talk to her again? Has he finally let this go?

But it wasn't that.

The blonde kept blabbing about their conversation, slipping once about a kiss that she would never forget. At first, she questioned who the kiss was with. After all, it was impossible for her and Fabian to. But she never actually thought that the deed was done, that those lips that were talking actually touched the perfectly sculpted ones in the distance. She mentioned how perfect it was, how he gave his all because he was too desperate for one. And Nina questioned why it has been a long time since he kissed someone. Doesn't he have a girlfriend already?

Then, she let the fact sink in. Amber _promised _that nothing was happening between them and then she would go and go against it. And she was wrong again when she said that it was Patricia who was the competition. She never noticed that her best friend… her best friend! She never thought that her best friend, her most trusted ally, would betray her by taking what she wanted, what she needed. Nina wanted to cry but it was useless. What would her tears do to the past now that it has happened? "How was it?" she choked on the words but she managed to get them out.

"I thought I told you that already." She crossed her arms and made a face, shaking her head. "It felt as if I was in heaven, you know. It honestly was that good. And I can't believe that I never noticed he was such a good kisser, even before." She squealed like the Aphrodite child that she is.

If she could kill her, she could have. But she had much more to worry about if she did. Plus, what were the benefits of losing another friend? Fabian would hate her more than he already does. She didn't want to risk it.

Then again, who was there to stop her from stabbing Amber in the gut with the pen in her pocket?

So, as the blonde talked aimlessly about her perfect experience, she weighed out the pros and the cons of a murder attempt. Or an actual murder. She could make it look as if an enemy was the one who killed her but she could also be spotted so easily by a camper. Plus, she didn't want to be the center of everyone's attention once she has acted against her morals.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt goosebumps on her arms, feel it spread towards her spine and the back of her neck. But she didn't remember going towards him. Why was she feeling such things when she hasn't even moved from her place?

"Nina, may I speak with you?" a velvety voice asked hesitantly, a cold hand on her right shoulder to get her attention. "It is very important."

Sadly, it was Fabian.

Jasper brought her to the beach, watching her intently with eyes that looked very calculating and questioning. He was going to ask something but he didn't know how to phrase it well. What was he supposed to say? Does it have anything to do with her relationship with his brother? Or the kiss that they shared?

"I've never felt a person change their mood so easily ever since Bella did so about five years ago and even then it wasn't how you're doing it. I'm just curious as to how you really feel with what Amber told you."

Never once did she meet a guy who wanted to hear a girl's emotions. And Alice is very lucky to have someone to openly listen to her problems without worrying about getting judged. "I don't really know how I feel. I'm angry at Amber because of what she did. I angry at everyone for letting what happened to me happen. But I'm also scared that he won't accept me anymore." That's what she always thinks.


	11. Chapter 11

Fabian:

They headed directly to the jeep, ignoring all those unnecessary thoughts and smiling a little when he heard Amber's many compliments about their kiss. He was quite glad that she was boasting but it seemed rather strange that it was the other way around, that it wasn't Nina who was gushing about how 'perfect' it was. But who was he to complain?

Jasper was the first to notice his good mood, even without him using his abilities on him. Edward was next, shaking his head lightly as he flashed a crooked grin. But they didn't say anything even when everything was so obvious.

_What will happen to Tanya? You won't be able to keep something like this from her. _His brother sighed, letting his bronze hair fall back to his eyes on purpose.

Never once has he actually thought about his current almost-girlfriend. But Fabian thinks that she was ready to accept whatever he has done for their feelings for each other won't ever go beyond the brother/sister relationship it already is in. Of course, he never wanted to hurt Tanya. She was honestly a very stunning girl but they didn't have that spark that those three girls in his former life once gave him, one more than the others. But he was afraid of putting more hurt into her life, especially when she barely recovered from Irena's death not so long ago.

The ride to Olympus was quite quick without all those interruptions. Occasionally, Fabian would laugh at Emmett's mental antics and Jasper would usually ask what it was about, especially when he specifically stated that not everyone were mind readers like they were and so he has to continuously share the information until he decided that he should just let Jasper in his head instead.

Silence occupied the vehicle, no one saying a word physically but having a very loud debate in their heads. It honestly gave him a headache if he could still have one but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy every moment of it. In the middle, he thought that it would be best if he adds the family to it as well, especially when the girls were probably worried sick about their husbands' safety. And again, no one cared about him.

_I beg to differ my dear brother. _Edward mused, chuckling lightly. _When we were about to leave, half of the campers awfully care about you and are very worried about your safety. They still don't know the facts but… _And they both laughed at the same time.

Once they reached the Empire State Building, they stepped out of the car, having to 'dazzle' their way towards the front desk. He was actually quite lucky because the person who they were supposed to talk to was a woman so he just had to flash a grin, talk in that needy voice that his brother's specifically forced him to know, and stared at her blue eyes with false innocence. He quickly explained his situation, having to mock beg every once in a while until her guarded expression turned hesitant.

One… Two… Three…

Lily, the girl, handed him the card and told him what she needed to tell him. Jasper and Emmett applauded him for his effort but they stated that it would have been shorter if they were the ones to ask in the first place. But Edward wanted him to learn the ways to be a _proper _vampire.

Percy warned him that the elevator music would be bad but he never actually noticed that it would be that horrible! They were all songs he wasn't completely fond of and he was pretty glad that he can tune it out so easily, something he learned from being with Rose all the time.

And once the doors opened, he took a deep unnecessary breath and stepped out to the ground, walking directly towards the beautiful golden gates and past it with ease. He wasn't at all afraid of seeing his real father but he hasn't quite formulated the right words to tell him. What was he supposed to say to Apollo? Was he to mention Nina? Would the god ask why they were in this situation in the first place? Would he even consider spending time with him?

This was one of the only places where he didn't want to use his special powers. He was told that a god's mind has too much information for a regular human being to absorb and there would be a very high possibility that they were to explode the moment they find out what was inside their heads. But he wasn't a _regular human being_. Well, he wasn't anymore.

He entered the room filled with the 12 gods fifteen feet high, arguing about the weather or starting a war or messing with a certain demigod couple's love lives. Unfortunately, they also noticed his coming and stopped whatever they were talking about, staring at him intently.

"Hello father, it's nice to finally see you in person."

Nina:

How was it that even through her best friend's betrayal, she still couldn't get over him?

She cried so many tears for him. She wasted so many words saying his name. She spent so much of her time trying to remember who he is. And until now, she was hopelessly trying to win him back. Can her life be any more dramatic? Can't the gods find the Anubis house mystery satisfying enough that they have to ruin her love life more than it already is? Or was it her fault that she let it happen, with her every wrong decision and misarranged priorities?

"Eddie, can you help me with something?" She asked Eddie because he was the last one that Fabian saw before he left, or that was at least what Alfie told her.

He was currently busy restocking the supply room inside the arena. There was no one else around so this would be the perfect opportunity to interrogate him. And she was glad that she finally had gathered up enough luck that she could finally spend it. "Sure, what is it Nina?" he glanced at her with a smile, his brown eyes glistening.

She paused, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself and to help her brain work faster. How was she going to say this? "This is honestly a seriously bad favor that I'm going to ask you and I need you to be totally honest and cooperative."

He stopped what he was doing, staring at her now with curiosity. "Go on."

Nina rambled the moment he was finished, reeling the answers out of his mouth that it was almost like she has gone fishing. She honestly didn't know why she was still so desperate but he just proved that he was too good to be forgotten. She also remembered that it wasn't Amber's entire fault. She couldn't help it when she finally gets the chance to make-out with one of the cutest guys in the house. And the best looking guy she has ever laid eyes on in camp.

"So, what do you want me to do? I can't just go talk to him now. It's different. He's different. We're not the same as we were before."

That was the answer she was preparing to hear and even then the stinging in her heart wasn't reduced. She knew it was useless to talk to someone else about her problems. "Could you remind me why we broke up in the first place?" she said under her breath, staring at the ground. But he heard and he looked pained.

"You had a lot in your mind and I was still in love with Patricia. We weren't focusing on our relationship anymore and we're just together to keep our minds away from them. I guess it just didn't work out anymore."

"If we just forgot them, we would still be together."

At this, the boy smirked. "Maybe… but maybe not." He sighed, the smile turning into a grimace. "You and I weren't meant to be together, Nina. We both know that you and Fabian had something more, much more, than what we shared and you still hold on to that fact. Plus, I have a girlfriend and I'm currently happy to have her."

There was silence for a while and the memory of their kiss surfaced from her clouded mind, how they were both so desperate to remove any traces of their former lovers. And the feel of his lips weren't quite as right as the ones before. She could remember seeing him pass by, remember his wounded expression, remember how he ran out of the school and to the place unknown. And he came back during History with bloodshot eyes, unable to look at her without that hint of pain.

"You were honestly the best kiss I had." Nina placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from continuing his duty. "It's such a shame that it would never be like that again."

He burst out laughing, standing from the ground and wiping the sweat on his face with the back of his hand. "Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Martin?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then I am. But I guess this was a mistake of mine. I keep on forgetting that you are with her."

Eddie sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The sadness was very evident in his eyes, seen in how they were longing for her. It was too overwhelming, making her feel how he felt as she touched his fingertips lingering on her face, his lips slightly parted as they drew closer to hers. They couldn't help it as she closed the gap between them into a searing kiss that wasn't enough to satisfy their needs.

She didn't know how long they were in that position, tangled in the arms of the other but she did know that she enjoyed herself. Though they weren't what she wanted. It wasn't as perfect as Amber's with Fabian.

Honestly, it wasn't right.

Fabian:

The talk was as good as he expected it to be.

Apparently, his father has been waiting for his arrival and therefore watched his every move that brought him here. He told them what happened with the agreement with Isis, told them that it was his fault as to why there was chaos in Nina Martin's heart and mind, told them the truth about himself and why he was this way.

"Your brothers are here, am I right?" Lady Athena stated, sitting upright on her throne.

He nodded, thinking that it would be best that he would let Emmett, Jasper, and Edward inside this conversation to state their opinions. They had no plan but they were willing to improvise in any way that they could. After all, how were they going to say what was needed to be said when they don't even know what they were talking about?

_Are you going to tell them what happened or not? _Em thought impatiently. _You've been up there for hours!_

Fabian laughed out loud, shaking his head and the gods looked at him oddly as if he turned crazy. _It's only been five minutes. Can't you wait? You should learn to be more patient especially when you have much more practice than I do. _

"I want them up here now. We could not finalize a verdict when we won't be able to hear the multiple sides of the story."

He didn't know how he ended up speaking to the rest of the Olympians but he realized that it was the best way to find the correct reasoning. And if his family was with him, then he would state the right facts with their help. But how was he supposed to know that this was what he was supposed to do?

The three people he knew best passed the Golden Gates as easily as he did, their perfect faces in smiles as they walked to his side, Edward taking him out of his reverie by reminding him of where he was at the moment.

There was silence.

His father stood from where he was seated, striding towards him in the simple jeans and t-shirt he was wearing. He was surprised to see how they were related whereas he wasn't as handsome as he was when he was still human, with his tan skin and brilliant smile. "Fabian, son, what do you want us to do?"

"It is only right that you take away all of her memory of me. And I know that it would be useless if she sees me again but I promise that I would never cross her path for the rest of my existence."

"Are you prepared to handle that much pain?" he asked once, looking at the image behind him.

Fabian dared look back.

Why does every time he would check on her she would be in an extreme lip lock with another man? Wasn't it enough that she takes his heart but she just had to break it into a million little pieces as she does it? Is he supposed to be stronger than this that he still has to hold on to what they don't anymore have? Was his former roommate just using him to get to the girl he loves?

And a sudden surge of anger erupted from his system, something powerful enough that even Jasper couldn't calm him down. He should have known that Eddie was to betray him someday. He should have known that having friends has more disadvantages than benefits. He should have known that he was never to be trusted. He was the Osirion and the Osirion was meant for the Chosen One.

He was stupid not to notice it earlier.

_Jasper, I want you to make sure that I don't go closer to them. _Even through his thoughts the fury was still so evident. _I shouldn't have come here in the first place._

Fabian made the move to exit and no one tried to stop him. He should have gone to Tanya instead. He should have spent all of his time being better than lowering himself to that horrible excuse for a person. He thought that she was too good for her so he decided that it was better for them to be friends.

Jazz was behind him the entire time, watching his every move so that he would know what he was planning to do next. Edward was striding at his left to restrain him when needed. And Emmett at his right to protect him from those he needed protecting from. Never once has he been more thankful for his brothers to have his back than right now.

And he knows that they will be there for him forever.

Nina:

It has been two days ever since she started secretly dating Eddie Miller, which meant that it has been two days ever since he has been cheating on his girlfriend. She honestly felt bad that Patricia was going to get hurt with her selfishness but she hasn't been suspicious yet.

She wasn't this person but she couldn't help herself.

Eddie was the only one who kept her mind away from him, distracts her from her quest to know him more. She knew that it didn't work because she still dreams of him every night but the progress was still very visible. She doesn't think of him every second now. She doesn't make a big deal of the many secrets Amber was keeping from her.

They were in the beach when Patricia finally realized what they have been doing. Apparently, Nina was mistaken when she said that she wasn't suspecting anything. Her friend just didn't say anything unless she had proof herself. The Aphrodite children have warned her but she didn't want to believe it because he has acted the same way as he once did. Even she had to admit that he was a very good actor.

"How could you?" she hissed towards us, tears in her gray eyes. "I trusted you and you dare do this to me!"

"Patricia, it's not what it looks like."

She laughed a cold laugh, shoving him hard until he fell. "Then tell me, tell me what it looks like."

He didn't answer, looking guilty. "Trixie, it's not his fault. It's mine." Nina said desperately, holding her close friend's shoulder. "Please, don't blame him."

Her eyes moved towards her, "Don't touch me!" she growled towards her, her expression similar to his father's when he is angry. It scared her but she wanted to stand firm for them to explain.

"You know what, I knew that you were up to something and I never thought that Joy would be right about you. I should have believed her. I should have trusted her. I don't know you anymore, Nina!" she turned to the man standing upright near the sea. "And maybe getting back together wasn't the best thing that I did. I never should have put myself up to more hurt. I may have loved you once but that is all gone now. I should have gone with him when he left. I should have been the one that Fabian kissed. Because if it wasn't for you, then we would be together."

The words hurt more than anything else. If Patricia and he got together, she wouldn't be able to take it. She would be crying day and night because of the single mistake that she made.

She just left without listening to the many pleads Eddie has made. But he just shook his head when he realized that it was no use as she hugged him close, pressing her lips on the crook of his neck. He wasn't paying attention to her anymore. His mind was elsewhere, with the woman he still cared about. Nina was worried that she would end up going to New Hampshire, where Fabian was, and they would conspire against them. What if they did? What if the next time they are going here, she would be one of them and with him?

"It's going to be alright, okay?" she whispered to his ear, kissing the tip of his nose to calm him down. "I'm here and I love you."

He froze at the last three words. "You don't." he reminded her. "I know you don't mean that because you're in love with Fabian, remember?"

"No, I want to forget about him. The only thing he gives me is pain and sadness and I don't want that anymore."

But Eddie shook his head no. "I may not be a child of Aphrodite but I know enough about girls to see that you love him, not me. I didn't say anything before because you needed someone but it is for the best if you go to him."

"But I don't like Fabian! I don't even know him!"

He brought her to her cabin after that, kissing her goodnight just because he can.

As she slept, she noticed this change inside her. But she clung to the memory of him that she gained, not wanting it to happen again. Especially when she was so close to finally realizing how they were before… before he changed. She wanted to remember him. She needed to remember him.

She just had to.

Fabian:

He moped in an almost vacant café, his head in his hands just to make him appear human. The rest of his family decided to go and help him past this nightmare but even they couldn't wake him up. It was just too painful to bear, too much to handle. And he just couldn't stop looking at her thoughts when he knew that it would hurt him more.

"Have you done anything at all, Jazz?" Alice took a worried glance to his direction, ignoring the coffee sitting patiently on top of the table.

"I tried to but it is too strong for me to stop and I didn't know that it would be impossible for me to _not _control someone's emotions."

Esme reached for his hand from where she was sitting, letting her maternal side take over her. _It's going to be fine, Fabian. She's no good for you. _This was what they said when she was with Brian and look where that led to.

If only he fell in love with Patricia instead. He knew her more than he knows Nina and it was almost alright if it wasn't for Joy's interference. Or if he learned to love Joy as much as she loved him. Their lives would be so much easier without him worrying about the girl who didn't care.

The door opened to a person he immediately recognized. She looked as if she was crying as she sat on the farthest corner of the store, her red hair curtaining her beautiful face. Being the person that he is, he immediately headed to her side with the same brooding expression that she has. "Patricia" he whispered, a cold hand placed on her fingers.

She looked up with her bloodshot eyes and she surprised him by hugging him tight to herself as if she would die if she lets go. And he relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her as well, pressing his lips to her temple to soothe her tears. "I hate him. I hate him so much for doing this to me."

He hushed her until she was quiet, slowly stroking her fiery mane with such softness that it reminded him of how he touches her when they were still children. "It's going to be alright. I'm here and I won't let him hurt you again."

Soon after, her legs gave out on her, forcing him to carry her back to where the rest of his family are. _What happened to her? _Carlisle asked, feeling Trixie's forehead to check if she has a fever.

"She's not sick." He voiced, placing her on the sofa where Rose, Nessie, and Jacob were sitting. "She's just tired and a little depressed. She needs her rest."

_Here? _Seth looked worried for it wasn't right for a human to fall asleep on a café's sofa where multiple predators were watching and waiting for her. _Don't you think we should bring her home?_

"He's right." Fabian's father stated, "She won't feel comfortable when she wakes up, especially in this position."

They brought her home after that, tending to the many bruises and scars she acquired journeying to where they met. Her breathing was quite shallow, her heart beating very weakly, her skin feverish as the grip on his hand tightened when he tried to move her. There were tears in her eyes as she slept, making little choking noises that made him melt in sadness and pity. He shouldn't have left her with those demons. She was a victim of their selfishness. _Is she going to be alright, Carlisle?_

He looked to his direction as he dabbed the wet towel on her forehead, to cool her temperature. _She's going to be fine but she has a fever, maybe from stress. It's not as bad as it looks but I have to keep an eye on her. Do you think she would mind if she stays here?_

He laughed at this, cold and mean. "She wouldn't. She'd actually be glad that she's away from that hellhole that cost all of her suffering."

_Fabian! _Esme scolded, shooting him a look. _Don't say that. You have friends there._

The newborn murmured a sincere apology to his mother before sitting by her side, wiping the wet trails on her cheeks with his marble fingers. He didn't like how this affects her and he honestly blames love more than anything else. If it wasn't for that feeling, his life would have been easier. Everyone's lives would have been easier. He would have been frolicking in a meadow with his family if it was possible. But he also knew that it was love that brought him to the Cullens, that brought him to this world, and that bonded him with his old and new family. He wished that the only form of love would have been that, the ones that makes every relationship easier.

He hummed a song at her, the one she liked when they were children. He didn't know how he remembered that when his every memory before were still so cloudy but he still did adore Coldplay even in his afterlife.

Maybe love brought her and him together after all.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of the wolves barking playfully as they chased the other. Patricia honestly didn't know where she was but she didn't mind. After all, he did save her from watching the man she once loved kiss another girl. And it was only Fabian who understood her for he was going through the same thing. But wasn't it coincidental that his ex-girlfriend was currently dating her ex-boyfriend?

"You okay?" he asked as she sat up, her eyes darting everywhere to absorb her surroundings. From her mind, he could tell that she was quite impressed with what she was seeing.

_How did I get here? _She looked expectantly at him and he placed the tray of food that Bella and Esme made on the table. _I don't remember anything from last night except for Eddie and Nina._

He explained shortly what happened, having to add a few details for her to understand his side of the story much easier. Every once in a while, a few tears would escape her eyes and he would have to wipe them away because he felt the need to. All those feelings for Patricia were slowly returning and he wished that it was only her that he loved, that he has never met Nina and that his eyes were only set on her. It would be been much easier.

"Carlisle told me that it would be best if you just stay there. We were actually afraid that you might not make it because your heart was too weak and you were so pale. I didn't know what to do but dad told me that I shouldn't worry. I guess you were too important to me."

Patricia laughed as she leaned on the cushion, watching the football game with Emmett and Jasper. _How are you coping? _It was a dangerous question but he didn't care. He wanted to know. He really did.

_I really don't know. I guess I was stupid enough to fall for a son of Hermes when I know that most of them are liars. _She paused, letting her mind wander to her cabin where Clarisse was talking aimlessly with her boyfriend, Chris. He and Travis were one of the only exceptions to that rule, just because they found their better half already. _I'm just hurt and tired and betrayed. I guess I'm not in the best state to go back. I don't want to go back._

He subconsciously called Lou Ellen to the front room to keep Patricia company when he wasn't able to do so himself. It has been almost two weeks since his last hunt and he needed the strength if he's going to handle their little problem. Fabian was quite glad that she understood, wishing him luck and embracing him tightly as if he was never going to come back. He winced at the thought and he swore to himself that he will, for her sake.

"Kill some animals for me." She teased lightly as they walked towards the door. Edward and Bella were already leading, with Nessie and Jacob at their heels and he laughed at how childish his family was acting.

_Don't act like I'm not coming back. _He told her, caressing the side of her face. _Because I will and I promise to you that you'll be protected. _He nodded towards his brothers who flashed him wide grins.

He didn't see it but he did feel it. Her lips on his were soft and pliable as they moved. It reminded him of the kiss Amber and he had in the forest but this was a little better, comforting him and her at the same time. And he placed both of his hands on her waist to hold her there. "Now I really have to go." He said when they pulled away for her to catch her breath. "You smell too good and I don't want to end up hunting you instead."

It has been exactly three months and four days ever since he has been changed and he could already see that his eyes were changing color, turning lighter and lighter than the fierce red they were in. Carlisle said that it was normal and he chose to believe him but he honestly couldn't get over the fact that they weren't going to be that color anymore. Unless he goes against his current appetite and hunts like normal vampires do.

He took down two does and one mountain lion because of how thirsty he was, drinking the blood neater than how he did before because he had so much practices already, dropping nothing on his white polo shirt. "I honestly feel bad for Patricia." Nessie sighed from the distance, leaning lightly on the russet wolf beside her. "She didn't ask for this and she ended up getting hurt anyways."

"Well, I'm going to make sure that it's not going to happen again." His tone was superior, serious. He didn't want to see her hurt, especially when she didn't deserve it in the first place. She has done too much good to overshadow all the bad.

"I still can't believe that Nina would do such a thing. I never saw it in her when we met." Bella shook her head as she sat on the ground, with Edward already by her side.

_Well, it's not their fault. I guess Aphrodite needed someone else to mess with. _Jacob sneered from his head, giving Fabian a stare.

If that was the case, he would need to have a talk with a certain goddess of love.


	12. Chapter 12

Nina:

She saw no sign of Patricia for the next few weeks. Her siblings were starting to grow worried but Clarisse has learned that she can take care of herself, probably better than someone else doing it for her. Eddie was the hardest to calm down, especially when he couldn't stop pacing inside his cabin, looking at nothing else but the ground.

"She should be back by now. Where did she go?" he asked no one in particular.

Amber found out that it was Nina's fault and she ignored her for the rest of the day. Everyone wanted to know where the certain daughter of Ares might have gone to and who she was with but it seemed impossible especially when there wasn't anyone to keep track of her. And Chiron eventually let out a search party containing all of her friends, looking at every single corner of the globe just to have a clue on where she is.

Nina was riding a Pegasus when she felt it, the sudden surge of cold air that filled her skin with goosebumps. She knew that it was very odd, probably because she was the only person who felt it. And she realized that it was a spell that could be cast by only the most powerful children of Hecate. Even she couldn't perform such a complex charm.

"Lou?" she yelled when she landed, already walking towards the forest. "Lou Ellen!"

In a blink of an eye, she was surrounded by godlike beings and enormous dogs, their eyes fiercely staring at her with burning anger that it made her want to whimper and hide under a rock for the rest of eternity. "What are you doing here?" the one in the middle, the calmest one, asked. "You are not welcome here."

"I felt the shield and decided to check it out."

"That was your mistake. Nothing is wrong and it would be best if you leave." This was from her left, revealing a dark haired man with eyes that resembled blood than gold like the rest of them. "We don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Fabian, where is she? I know Patricia's with you."

He laughed an evil laugh, taking two steps closer and started circling her with such grace that it was inhuman. "And if she is? What are you going to do? She likes being with us. It keeps her away from you." He spat the last word to her face, making all of her guilt magnify.

Everything seemed to be pointing to what she did to him, letting the many mistakes that she made resurface to something that wasn't entirely connected. "Please, many people are worried about her and I don't think Eddie could handle another day without seeing her."

At this, another person joined his side. She was a woman, with glossy blonde hair and such a beautiful face that it was almost blinding. She put a hand on his shoulder and flashed a smug grin to her direction. "I've had enough with you and your needs. I may not know you as well as the others do but you are starting to get in my nerves. And trust me, you don't want to do that." Many of her siblings nodded in agreement, making Nina cringe in fear at her cold stare.

"I can't go back and lie to Eddie when I know that I was so close to looking for her. I know that I made a huge mistake but I'm going to make this that one selfless deed. This is for him and not for me."

She was lying at this. She was trying to find Patricia for her sake and not for his. Nina didn't care if Eddie would break-up with her just to be with the person he was truly right for and she didn't care if he would ignore her for the rest of his life. She wanted to be forgiven for what she did, even when it wasn't even that sincere. She didn't like feeling so guilty. She needed to be forgiven. She wanted to be forgiven. And that wouldn't happen without the person who was affected the most.

"Well, your thoughts are very different from what you are saying. And I'd rather believe what you're thinking at this moment." The bronze haired one crossed his arms, "You're lying to others as well as yourself and I'd rather you leave now. We don't want anyone to get hurt especially when we could kill you so easily. Plus, we don't want Jasper to lose control at the sight of blood."

The said man sneered in the background. "Don't look at me as if I'm the only bad guy here. You can easily be as bad as me."

Edward waved his hand to brush it off, an amused smile on his face. "Nina, leave. Now." He then looked seriously at her, his eyes burning with anger that mirrored Rosalie's and Fabian's easily.

"I want you out of here and I don't want you to come back."

Fabian:

Why can't she just leave them alone? When he finally asks to be away from her, she would do the opposite thing and stick to them as if she was glued to them or something. He actually did like seeing her again but it seemed… wrong. Because she belongs to someone else. And it took him a whole lot of courage just to admit it to himself.

They weren't together anymore. He has to get over it.

He was doing quite a good with just that when he was with Patricia and all but he couldn't bear watching her so happy with another man. Much less the man he trusted with his life once before. His roommate. His stinkin' roommate. He couldn't even look at Eddie the same way again knowing that those lips of his touched the woman he still loved. More so, his vampire photographic memory won't let him even take a minute vacation away from her because her face was forever implanted in his head. Wasn't his life great or what?

He was muttering obscenities on the trip back. He didn't like backstabbing people because his mother raised him right, and because it left a bitter taste in his mouth but this was one of those many exceptions. He wanted to hurt her with his words, wanted her to hear what he needs to say to her even when she couldn't. He just needed to get the words out before he literally exploded trying to keep them in. And his brothers were trying hard to soothe him: Jasper emotionally, Edward mentally, and Emmett physically.

_Look it won't do any good if you keep thinking about her like that. _Nessie suggested, her eyes locked on his expression. _If you want to forget her, then distract yourself from her. Nothing will happen if you hold a grudge._

She was right. But how was he supposed to distract himself? Books don't even do anything anymore, since he doesn't have any more motives for the research. And he already has too much factual information in his head to add some more without getting a headache. Do vampires have those?

After Edward answered his unspoken question with an obvious no, they opened the front door and headed directly to the living room. It seemed like as normal a day could be in his world but there was something missing. He didn't quite get it at first but he realized that he couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. There wasn't any sign that she was upstairs where she was supposed to be. There was no breathing that seemed to be only from her. There was no blood. Nothing. Where was she?

Fabian took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching all around Forks for her. It wasn't easy but it wasn't hard either. He wasn't familiar with her as he is with Nina or the others but he still tried and succeeded in only minutes.

She was mourning by the river he once brought her to, her head in her hands as she leaned against a tree trunk. The image was much too painful to watch because he could see what she was thinking of. She was more betrayed than he will ever be because he asked for this life, this meaningless suffering. She didn't. She never did. She wanted to be happy with the man of her dreams, laugh at his antics and tease him every once in a while like when they were back at the house. Their life is different now after he left for Nina was left behind. And she took something from her that she wouldn't be able to bring back so easily.

Trust. Friendship. Loyalty.

_Trixie, are you alright? _He thought sympathetically to her direction, already on his feet and heading to the door. _Please, don't move. I'll get you._

She nodded uneasily, sobs wracking through her shivering body as she lie almost motionless in the pit of her dread and self pity. She blamed herself for being tricked by his charm, by falling for him so easily. Because that's how _Eddie _is. He would pretend that he cares for you and then when you don't have anything else to give him, he would leave you in the dust without any warning.

He was at her side in merely two minutes, his arms around her in a cold embrace that only made her shiver more. He was quite glad that he brought a blanket for her. He honestly didn't know why she was freezing when there was not a single cloud in the sky, no rain, not even a light breeze.

Fabian placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. _Tell me what happened. _

Patricia looked at him straight in the eye, gray against gold. And she laced their fingers together, placing it to her lips.

"I think I love you."

Nina:

She has no idea how she got back but she trusted Guido enough to get them down safely. She honestly didn't think that the Pegasus would bring her directly to Camp, without even a single whine of protest.

To her surprise, Eddie came bounding towards her as they landed, his arms around her waist and his mouth pressed insistently on hers. And she returned the kiss with quiet hesitation, having felt the need to keep herself from thinking how different it was from what she wanted. Nina dreamt that the perfect man for her would kiss her with the affection and passion that even when she did something wrong, he would forgive her so easily. And there would be fireworks like those in those cliché love stories that always end up in happily ever afters. It was the same with him because they weren't _meant _for each other. They just were together because the people they are supposed to be with couldn't be theirs.

"Are you okay?" he asked once their pulled away, both short of breath. But he still managed to shake the answers out of her. "I was worried to death that you just left without any goodbye. I thought that you bailed on me like Patricia did. I'm so glad you came back."

"How could I leave? I can't bear seeing you in so much more pain." She whispered to him sincerely, even though the heart breaking reality was that those tears that he shed weren't for her but for the person who left. And she who so willingly chose to love him was left in the dark because she wasn't good enough.

Nina smiled kindly, resting her head on the crook of his neck where she didn't belong. "Let's get you to your bed before you collapse. I don't think I'm ready to carry you when you're so heavy." He was always in for the jokes, even when it wasn't the best time for them.

He ended up half-carrying, half-dragging her back to the Hecate cabin. She was too weak to even move by herself. She didn't know why she was so tired but all of the pain just left her body, together with her energy. If she were as enthusiastic as she was searching for the Mask, then she would have been watching Patricia and Eddie together now.

But she wouldn't tell him about the encounter. It would only worry him more and she didn't want that. He already has too much to handle and she couldn't add more. She wouldn't add more. She would be the kind-hearted person most of her friends perceived her to be. Well, most of her _distant _friends.

That night at dinner, her siblings and her boyfriend were the only people courteous enough to keep her company. No one else, most especially the Aphrodite and Ares cabin, dare come at least ten feet from her, seeing that it was a betrayal to their fellow brothers and sisters. She understood why they acted like that for the people who were affected the most by her decisions were her two closest friends. And the entire camp was dragged along with them, the atmosphere filled with hatred and annoyance at her.

They didn't even let her explain.

Nina didn't know if she actually liked being the center of everyone's attention. She was unsure if it was healthy for her but she felt as if the entire thing was wrong. Why wouldn't it be? They were all saying so many bad things about her, saying that she was the boyfriend stealer that Joy already claimed her to be. She was now, wasn't she?

"Just ignore them, Nins." Trev reassured, his hands placed lightly on the sides of her face. This was one of the many benefits of having a brother. They could reassure you with the tightest of embraces without feeling uncomfortable. "They don't know what they're talking about. You just followed your heart and became very persistent with it."

That was where he was wrong. If she followed her heart, she would have been on her knees, begging to be forgiven by that Cullen she fell in love with. She would have even walked straight to New Hampshire bare foot if that was what it took. If she followed her heart, she would have been with him now. But she didn't. She never listened to it.

The sobs that were heard from her weren't enough to soothe her pain. Her eyes were sore from crying so much, her arms red with claw marks from her untrimmed fingernails. She blamed herself. She always did. It was her fault that this happened. It was her fault.

"If only I could turn back time, this wouldn't be so complicated." She whimpered on her sister's shoulder, "I would have stopped him from leaving. I would have seen the rationality back then and we should have been together now. I'm stupid to let him go."

"I may not know a lot about these things, Nina. But I know that someday, it would make sense. It always does."

Fabian:

He didn't know how long he stayed frozen in that position, thinking and rethinking about what she said. _Of course she didn't mean it_, he reassured himself, _She just has a lot to go through and she's just confused._

But after a while, he realized that she was anticipating a response. And so, not wanting to be rude, he cupped her face with his free hand and pressed his lips gently to hers.

The kiss was different from the last one for there wasn't that sense of urgency that they needed to comfort each other. They were thinking of so many things at once that they barely even focused on how their mouths were moving with such intensity that it would make him blush if he were human. She was blushing now and he found it cute.

"I've always loved you." He answered honestly once they pulled away, his fingers brushing the stray strands of hair away from her beautiful face. "I will always love you but it's very hard to forget about her. And I have so many things to worry about."

Patricia sighed, placing her head to his shoulder. _I should have known that this would happen to me someday, that when I finally found who I'm supposed to be with, everything would go wrong. _She looked him in the eye. _I did love you when we were children because you were the only person who was at my side. I guess I should thank you for never leaving me. _

They talked for another half hour or so, having so many more things to say and such little time to spare. They were supposed to be back soon for dinner and Patricia looked as if she hasn't eaten the entire day. He honestly didn't want to leave the most private place they could find but he knew that it was only right. Plus, it has been a very long time since they shared so many stories. It felt as if they were five and they just came back from summer vacation, chatting endlessly about their exciting adventures to places they weren't very familiar with.

_We should probably go back. _He told her, his fingers stopping from tangling themselves in her silky hair. _I don't want Esme to send out Emmett and Jasper when I know that they would have something else to tease me about. _She giggled and kissed him gently on the cheek, brushing herself off.

She looked better now. Her once bloodshot eyes were returning to normal and there was absolutely no sign of her emotional breakdown just before. He was glad that he could change her expression so easily and maybe being a vampire enhanced his social skills much more than he thought. Because he was the person most of his siblings go to when they needed help, especially when it is related to their relationships. Even Edward seeks him from time to time when Bella gets mad at him involuntarily.

"So, where have you two been?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at them suggestively but Fabian merely tackled his brother to the floor, forcing him to take the thought out of his head. "Fine, fine, sheesh. I was only joking."

"Em, that is sick, even for you." Jasper shook his head, already doing his job by controlling his emotions.

Esme called Trixie, Nessie, and the wolves moments later for dinner. She has made such a wonderful Italian dish that he once enjoyed so much. But being the person that he is now, he found the entire thing disgusting. He knew that his only craving will forever be blood and he would make sure that the only kind that would touch his mouth would be those of animals. He made a pact to himself that never once will he murder someone for the sake of satisfying himself. Even when that person doesn't deserve to live in the first place.

_Fabes, can I talk to you for a minute? _Rosalie asked as she diverted her gaze from her niece. _It's important._

He hasn't actually had a private conversation with his perfect sister in quite some time and he was rather eager to know what it was about. And as she blocked out her thoughts so that Edward wouldn't be able to hear, he became more and more curious. What was this about? Why was Rose making such a big deal of not letting anyone else find out? Was he the only person that she could trust? It seemed impossible because she did confide more secrets to her husband. But maybe this has nothing to do with their family. Maybe this was about that certain daughter of Hecate sitting in her cabin back at Camp.

"What is it, Rose?" he asked, the curiosity in his system made him impatient. How was he supposed to stop it?

"Fabian, Amber's going to talk to you here, soon."

Silence. Of course the information surprised him. He should have seen Amber making the decision, seen her tallying the advantages and disadvantages of the trip. Would it answer her questions? Would she force him to bring Patricia back to them? Would she act as if they were together even when they weren't? Would she bring anyone else with her? Was it safe to keep her in the house when only limited people are allowed to see it?

The newborn took a deep breath, staring at his sister closely. _When? _He asked, _How do you know this, Rosalie? Did Alice tell you?_

_We're not quite sure with the date yet but we think it's within the week._ She seemed reluctant at this but answered anyways, _and yes, Alice had a vision while you were with Patricia and she told me that I should be the one to inform you… _She trailed off as she ended, sheepishly staring at the tall growing grass in front of them.

"Well, then, I guess we have a lot of setting up to do. Why don't you tell Esme?" he diverted all of her attention to someone else. He needed to think about this, to answer even a few of his questions. "I bet she'd be glad to set up for someone."

The blonde pulled him to a sisterly embrace, mumbling a few reassurances to his ear. He honestly didn't know when or how he and Rosalie became friends but he was glad that he never got to her bad side. He already saw what she can do to Emmett whenever she's irritated and he'd rather stay away from her that time. And never once had he gotten someone in his family mad, in which he was glad for. He likes seeing other people happy, even when he wasn't. It reassured him that even through his miserable life, there are still those who find the time to smile. And he needs to learn how to do that because he wants to smile more frequently than pout.

They made their way back to the house, ignoring the curious looks that Nessie gave them. After all, who wouldn't want to know what two people who barely even talked to each other discussed in such a private place? Thankfully, she didn't ask because she found out soon enough.

He was surprised to find out that the only person panicking about this was Lou Ellen. He was more surprised that he was acting strangely calm about the entire thing. Fabian learned to accept other's decisions especially when he knows that it is one of the only selfless deeds he expects from Amber. Don't get him wrong, he honestly finds her thinking about other people very often but there are times where she would rather push Alfie in front of a truck than let him touch her things. He honestly once found this funny. It wasn't funny anymore.

It was Friday that his long time friend came knocking on their door. Even when she knew that there was no need to do that, she just liked acting normal for the not-so-normal family. Patricia immediately ran from behind him and attacked the girl with huge bear hug and Amber hugged her back and everything seemed right for once. Esme and Carlisle even decided that it was alright if she sees the house, as long as she doesn't mention it to anyone else unless rendered necessary. She agreed and turned to him with a smile.

He didn't say anything. _It is very nice to see you again, Amber. _He thought to her instead, _I know it has been hard in camp and everything just feels wrong but I promise to you that everything would work out on its own. You don't need to manipulate anything._

She just shook her head and tackled him hard enough to make them fall to the ground if they were human. And she didn't acknowledge his cold skin. And he didn't care if the heat from hers made him slightly uncomfortable. It reassured him that she was finally here and alright and alive and beautiful. "I missed you, you know." She told him as they sat on the plush sofa. "It has been so long."

Amber was smart enough to figure out that Patricia and he were technically together. They needed the comfort of the other to forget all of the many hardships they had from their former relationships. That and the hardships they still _are _having. And she just nodded every once in a while as if she understood and she would give some wonderful advice that amazed even Edward. She would be very impressive as a vampire. But he refused to think of that now.

As he remained motionless between Emmett and Patricia, listening to what happened those two weeks before she came here, he noticed that this would have been one of those moments he wanted to remember forever- he didn't have any trouble with that. He liked how the three of them acted as if nothing was wrong, as if the only hardest thing that they have to face were exams and living through the day without getting a single call from their parents. And through those memories, he remembered why Amber was here in the first place.

"So, Ambs, what do you want to talk about?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I am honestly very sorry for not updating any sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy!**

Nina:

She didn't know whether or not to be glad or disappointed.

Nina recently found out from Lacy that her best friend made a trip to New Hampshire without informing her earlier. She honestly didn't mind at first because she wanted to be over him already but she couldn't ignore the fact that Amber, Patricia, and Fabian were somewhere out there, having a great time without her.

Being the selfish person that she is, she always wanted to be there. She didn't care if she wasn't wanted. She didn't care if they were uncomfortable with her staring. She didn't even care if they would start forcing her to leave the room at once. She wouldn't listen anyways. She just needed something to do. _Anything _to do.

After lunch, her siblings and she headed directly to Archery where she would be sharing with the Apollo cabin. They still haven't forgiven her for what she did to their brother but they calmed down enough to help her hold a bow and shoot an arrow. Will Solace was the kindest of them all the moment and as he took charge helping the youngest of her cabin, he noticed that he really did care about Fabian enough to understand that there was always room for a change and that, even when he was in that immobilized state of life- which she still didn't understand- he still has something to live for.

It made her mad but guilty at the same time.

Her boyfriend walked over to them a few minutes before it ended, taking her hand in his and pulling her towards the lake where they would usually go to talk. She remembered that she once had a very interesting conversation with Jasper and Emmett here and she wished that she would at least know the reason behind those talks in the first place. She honestly finds everything too blurry. He was involved way too much.

"You've been acting strange lately, Nina. Is everything alright?"

Of course, nothing was even close to being alright. She was in a middle of an invisible emotional breakdown that was from Amber's very alarming decision. Not only that but she has to worry about the sake of her cabin that her many troubles are not going to affect them in the activities. She also has the other powerful campers at her tail because each cabin has a representative in hating her.

But she chose to lie anyways. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Look, I know it's been hard for you these past few weeks and seeing Fabian again before didn't help with your mood but you have to know that I will always be here for you. I don't care if Patricia will be here. I will always be here for you."

She sighed and nodded, looking at the distance where Percy and Annabeth were busy talking about Zeus-knows-what. And she wished that her life would be like theirs. Sure they have hundreds of enemies at their tails but at least they have each other and that would never change. And they were put to more events that brought them more together than apart. And she wished that life wouldn't be so hard for her. They could take it all out on her friends because she has had enough.

She was being selfish again.

_If only you understand how horrible I really am._ She thought to herself, wishing that she would be brave enough to tell Eddie this. _I wish you would just start running away from me because I keep on bringing out the worst in people._

Nina started sobbing at the fact. Fabian was right to leave her. But she couldn't stop thinking about herself that she honestly wanted him to stay even when he was hurting. If he was here long enough to see her change for the better…

No, she never did that.

Eddie was there for her like he always was and she was thankful for the company. She didn't know whether or not it was a good thing but she was still glad. She needed someone to stay with her. She lacked attention. She needed someone. She was too vulnerable.

And she didn't know that until now.

Fabian:

Amber just sat there for a very long time, staring into space with her breathing even. Every once in a while, she would glance at me and sigh. He entered her mind now and then but he would usually find her thinking about memories that pained him more. So he opted not to do so anymore.

Em, Jake, and Seth tried very hard to dispose of the awkward silence but failed miserable in the end. They just didn't know the source of it all. And they wanted to. Renesmee would eventually mentally question him and he would answer that he has absolutely no idea, not mentioning once about any memory that would flash through her head. He wasn't comfortable recalling all of those near-death experiences, especially the ones that happened because he was trying to save Nina from her ultimate doom.

He would like to say that he regrets it but if he did, he would be lying.

"It's been a really long time ever since I've seen her truly happy. She's too worried, scared. I don't know. I know I should be mad at her but after everything that's happened to us, with the Mask and the Cup, I can't bear it. We've been through things much worse and this was just too much. I think she's overreacting when this was entirely her fault."

Everyone nodded in agreement, staring directly at her for more answers. Was that why she went here? She could always have just called to him in her mind. She knew that he was listening. And then she wouldn't have wasted all of her energy and money just to come. There has to be another reason. There just has to be.

"What else are you not telling us, Amber?" Alice gave Edward and Fabian a look similar to curiosity and anxiety. But they both just shrugged because this was the first time they had absolutely no answers for her. "There has to be something else."

All eyes were on the daughter of Aphrodite, making her shift uncomfortably on her seat. "I know it's very hard to believe and it's against every single camp rule…" she took a deep breath. "I just had to tell you that Percy and Annabeth are expecting a baby."

The entire family froze and absolute silence filled the room. Never once had they even considered that the eighteen year olds would have gone to that road. What would they do with the child? They couldn't possibly kill it or anything. They would keep him or her and they would raise her to be the person they want them to be.

Apparently, only Rosalie and Esme weren't disturbed by this fact. They were both very excited to go back to camp to meet the happy couple and if they ever get lucky, they could force them to get married so Alice would have another wedding to organize. The news wasn't actually sad because everyone was so happy for them. Many couples want what they are going to have and they shouldn't pass this opportunity to bring new life to this world.

"See, the demigods get more than you two." Emmett feigned disappointment as he shook his head pointedly at Bella and Edward. And the mind reader stood up from his seat and hit his brother before walking back to where his wife was seated. "Okay, so no more jokes about that." He rubbed the back of his head.

As they all resumed their conversation, all of those thoughts that he once had of the innocent couple was now gone. It was terrifying how everything seemed to change with just one piece of information. "How did you know this, Amber?"

"Ever since I started avoiding Nina, I've grown closer with Piper and Annabeth. And she just kinda told us when the guys were busy. I would have just told it to you mentally but I found it much better if you found out in person. She wanted me to tell you because Annabeth knew that Rosalie, Bella, and Esme could help her with the pregnancy."

Many glanced nervously at the sixteen year old sitting next to her boyfriend, her bronze ringlets covering her face in embarrassment. Surprisingly, they were technically in the same predicament as Renesmee's parents for Alice couldn't see what will happen to the said child when she grows up so they were very blind to the future. But the child birth and the pregnancy would be the same as the normal ones and so no one has to worry about anyone dying.

_I don't think I could come back there. _He thought quietly to his bronze haired brother, exposing him to his many worries. _I'm not ready to see her again._

And Edward smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. _Don't worry about it, Fabian. We got your back._

Annabeth:

It has been exactly two weeks since she found out.

She hasn't told her parents yet and she was afraid that if she does, they would judge her so quickly and rant to her about teenage pregnancies. Most especially from her _real _mother who still hasn't approved of their relationship after two years of it. But she was also glad. Because the human being inside her was Percy's and she couldn't be any happier than that. And he or she would be so perfect.

When Annabeth told her boyfriend what had happened, she couldn't believe that a man with ADHD would stand still for so long. She was actually worried that he might faint because she hasn't seen him in a state of shock before. Of course who wouldn't feel the same way? They were very careful when they did the act and they didn't know how this was even possible. But her only fear at that moment, even though it was useless, was that Seaweed Brain might leave her. She later realized that he was very excited and would be the best father that he could be.

The Cullens came on Sunday morning. Esme pulled her to a hug strong enough to make her lack breathing for a few moments but made her feel loved. The mother has grown very fond of her ever since they took care of the children together and she already treated her as part of her family even when she wasn't even close to being one. And the boys congratulated Percy with smiles and celebratory pats that made him feel for once that he has done a good thing.

It was Fabian who finally approached her.

_I'm very happy for you, Annabeth. _He told her. She wasn't used to having someone in her head but she didn't mind now. She was happy in the arms of the man that she loves truly with everything that she has. _And I don't know if this will help but we want you to stay at our home. It is alright if you choose to deny but Esme and Rosalie want to be there for you so bad. It has been such a long time since they have seen an actual baby and hold it in their arms. _He took a longing glance at Renesmee and flashed a dazzling grin which made her smile and snuggle closer to Jacob.

She didn't expect that they would offer such a thing when their family was already so large. They already have too much to worry about and Edward once said that they would have to worry about the Volturi knowing that some campers know of their existence. But most of them chose to ignore the threat for now because they knew that it would be very easy to forget when they ask for their godly parent's help.

Percy honestly wasn't opposed to the idea at all. Sally and Paul would be very understanding of the circumstances and they would openly let their son stay with two responsible parent figures until everything was settled. This was Carlisle's idea and he already offered free check-ups when needed. So she really needed those benefits. She was just worried about who would lead camp without them. She knew that Jason and Piper are capable but they weren't used to such power over so many. Well, Piper wasn't at least.

"It would be fine. They would do great with them. And you need to take a break from training." Her boyfriend placed his two hands on her hips, his thumb brushing lightly over her stomach to remind them of the little creature growing each day. "But whatever you choose to do, I would be with you."

Annabeth has never been gladder to have such a man with her.

She thought about it for a long time but eventually chose for the sake of the baby and of them. The Cullens may have wanted to live a life in solitude but they changed and openly accept those who they wanted to know better. Esme was happy with the idea that they weren't so alone. And maybe the pack was the one to thank for that. If it wasn't for Jacob and Quil and Seth and Embry and Leah, they would still be the family who everyone was scared and amazed of at the same time. But that's only a theory of hers.

That night, they quickly packed and made arrangements for a temporary Senior Counselor in the Athena Cabin (they chose Malcolm, of course). Chiron bid them farewell, with Grover at their heels just to see them off with Juniper in his arms. And all of their friends waved them goodbye from the top of the hill as they walked down, only looking back once to wave back.

"It will only be temporary, Wise Girl." He reassured her, "And after that, when we come back, there would be a new addition to the family." And she smiled at the fact and kissed him softly as a thank you.

Nina:

She didn't bother leave her cabin to say goodbye to the couple. She didn't even care when Amber went inside to tell her that she came back. She just stayed and moped and cried and did everything to forget the man who just left, then came back, then left again. And she wished that the reason he came back was because he still cared about Nina and that he wanted to tell her that he still loved her. But he didn't do that.

And he would never do that.

When her former best friend slammed the front door of her cabin shut, she knew that she just got her angry again when she was already opting to forgive her. She wishes that she wasn't being the desperate girl that she is. And he should be supportive of her friends and boyfriend. She should be the one to go there and beg for Amber to help her change her ways and make her a better person. Because she wasn't. And she wanted to be.

During dinner that day, Chiron announced that the temporary Camp Leaders would be Jasper, Piper, and Leo. They would be taking Annabeth's and Percy's place in their short leave and our camp director would be happy if everyone cooperated. And no one even made a single comment. They all just sincerely applauded when the trio stood from their chairs and waved and smiled and waved and smiled.

She didn't care anymore.

Nina was sitting by the Canoe Lake, her feet submerged underwater and her hands placed limply on her sides, when she heard the familiar voice with the thick British accent that made her smile when they were still back in London. She actually wished that they would be there again, solving mysteries and being normal teenagers. "You should've been there, you know, when Percy and Annabeth were leaving. Everyone would have lightened up about you."

"If that was the case, then I should show my face more often." This got a giggle from the daughter of Aphrodite and she smiled at how much she missed hearing her friend laugh at her idiotic comments.

"I miss being sixteen. You know, when we used to go to adventures and run around trying to get away from trouble." Amber sighed, "I never thought I would ever say this but I miss Victor. He always made things… interesting." And they laughed together for a really long time.

But silence eventually overcame them. "If I never came to the Academy, everything would have been easier."

"No," Amber shook her head in protest. "If you never came to Anubis House, Fabian would have been the book nerd that everyone would tease. You challenged him to be better because he wanted to help you with everything. You were perfect for each other until you weren't. But I don't think it stopped. You still are. You just deny it."

"Do you think we still have a chance, you know, to be together?" This question has been bothering her ever since they started the topic about their many adventures. He was always one of them. She knows that because each of the quests, there would be a faded blurry part that she could never recall. So she knew that he was there with her.

The blonde stared off to the distance, "It's very hard to say. You two try so hard to be away from the other when you know there are times when Fate works its magic that you can't anymore avoid seeing them. Like Annabeth's pregnancy for example. Something told me that I should be closer to the daughter of Athena and soon afterwards, she told me the news that brought me to their house that brought them to you. If you just try to be together, then everything would have been fine."

"So?" she still hasn't answered the question.

"I honestly think that you do. There are people out there who are made for one another and if they just learn to search for them patiently, without having to screw up because they were too anxious and excited to meet them or see them, then everything would have been alright. If you just take one step at a time, Nina, and not rush into things so quickly, then you wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place." Amber finalized, smiling at her.

And maybe, she was right. Nina has to take things slow.

Fabian:

He honestly hasn't seen Esme so happy in his entire existence. And Rosalie changed entirely as she hovered protectively over Annabeth who would usually shake her head at her. He found it very comical when they first started because the couple wasn't used to such fine living before but they quickly adapted like they always do. And Percy formed a visible bond with the wolves and Fabian's brothers with ease, already joking around with them on the second day. Sure they met before but this was different. They actually get to talk more because they see each other more.

_I'm glad that you didn't leave her, Perce._ Fabian has always wanted to enter his mind because he found the son of Poseidon very intriguing. He just never found the time because he was always busy with someone else. And now, now that he did, he regretted not doing it earlier. He was interesting and very intelligent. The only problem was that the thoughts were never voiced out and before they could, Percy would change his mind quickly and answer with such a stupid statement that he would regret doing what he did.

The said man turned to him and smiled, shaking his head. _I love her and I would never leave her. She's my world, Fabian, and this baby would prove to them that what we have isn't what they think it is._

Patricia and Lou Ellen found the company useful when they needed to escape reality. Annabeth was very good a visualizing things for them and she showed them what she wanted the child to be, whichever gender.

This got him curious. So far, there were no boundaries for him other than Bella. He could do everything he wanted with his mind and he would want to know what he could do and where it would stop. And so, he took a deep breath and concentrated hard on Annabeth's womb, searching for something he didn't know and wanting answers that he couldn't get. He didn't even know if this was possible because he has never done something like this before, not even something close.

And soon, he found out that the baby was a boy.

He didn't know how he knew but it gave a… sign. He wasn't sure how to describe it. It wasn't a concrete thought but it was very close to one. There were just hints of how he looked, like a very clear ultrasound or like he was watching the baby move from the inside of the mother's stomach. But it showed him everything he needed and he would say the fact when they were ready to be mind blown by the child's developing mind.

_I honestly don't know how you do it, Fabian, but I have to say that your abilities are even more powerful than Alice's. _Edward was amazed when he read his mind, him keeping nothing from his brother because he wanted to know soon if he would be accurate or not. _And you're sure he's a boy?_

Fabian shook his head no. _There might be a possibility to change because the fetus is still too young for the gender to be determined but it was the clearest thing I could see for now. I'll try when Annabeth's in her second month. It would be easier to enter the baby's mind by then._

Ed nodded in understanding, placing a hand on his shoulder to tell him how great he's been doing ever since he was changed. And how proud he was to be his brother, even when they were just adopted.

As the family moved to give the couple some time alone, he ran with Patricia back to the small river to talk to her about what happened. And they would laugh and kiss and just smile at each other until the sun comes down. And he never thought that he would ever be so glad to be the person that he is right now because he was so happy. Although something still felt incomplete, he chose to ignore that to finally let the content rein him over and overtake him. He wished that he would always be able to feel like that.

"How are you taking everything?" he asked, even when he knows perfectly well that she was glad for the new company. Fabian thinks that it was healthy for a human to have _other _friends than vampires and a daughter of Hecate. Even when Lou Ellen would gladly talk to her when needed, she was too busy with Seth.

She laughed, her back vibrating as she leaned on his chest. He let her scent fill his nose and never once did he mind. He found it comforting. "I think you already know that."

"Well, I'm glad. But we have a lot to do and so little time for you."

Nina:

Has it been a week already since the camp changed leadership?

It almost felt as if it were only a few hours for there weren't any distinct changes to notice. Of course, no one was used to seeing Jason, Piper, and Leo on the podium where the former camp leaders stood but they followed tradition. Nina knew from how they were acting that the campers would barely even notice the couple's absence because they were so taken care of. She almost laughed at the idea.

Eddie has grown distant. Never once this past three days has he talked to her, always locked up in his cabin. Through the window, it is clear that he was worried and pacing. He heard from Amber that Patricia has moved on from him, that she found someone else who cared for her more even when they didn't quite fit well together. At least she found someone who truly loved her. She didn't care if it was wrong. Fabian loved her.

Ever since Nina's boyfriend found out, he has imprisoned himself inside. And he would only leave to take one meal a day before continuing the constant anxiety attack. He didn't feel comfortable about their relationship because he was so used to seeing the daughter of Ares in _his _arms. Not Fabian's. And he envied him for being the person who comforted her. She could sense as much for she feels the same way to the now unfamiliar red-head.

"How was I supposed to know that he was going to act this way? I don't see the future, Nina. Could you please just stop blaming me for everything!" She didn't know why but she came knocking on the Aphrodite cabin's door and screamed at her best friend out of all the worry, finding an output from what she feels of Eddie. And Amber took it as if she was being insulted, which she technically is. Nina felt bad but she didn't care. She needed to get it out of her mouth.

"Well you could have at least let him down softly. How do you think he would react to hearing that his ex-girlfriend was now with his roommate?" The daughter of Hecate knew that she just ruined all of the chances of rebuilding their friendship until it was whole again and all of the hard work that they have made in the past week just went to waste. No, she didn't feel bad. She felt absolutely horrible for this. Horrible!

The blonde just slammed the door to her face, making her take so many steps backwards in shock and fear. Never once has she made Amber so mad and she didn't like to see what will happen if she is. And Nina groaned as she stomped towards the charm covered cabin, ignoring the intricate enchantments carved to the stone bricks that her house was made of. "You shouldn't have done that. You know it wasn't her fault." Trevor shook his head disapprovingly at her choice in action.

"Well I am sorry for disappointing you but I seriously need to take it out on someone." She spat coldly on her brother's face. "So why not the person who brought him to this state of panic in the first place?"

The large sphere of power started to reform in front of her as all the anger and energy moved to it, letting the invisible sphere grow and grow. Everyone in the cabin knew what she can do so they weren't surprised to see what she was doing. She didn't like it. They were snooping around her private business.

No one talked to her from that moment on, giving her very evil looks as if she was the traitor and they were the ones betrayed. And she hated how her temper became worse when it was supposed to be better. And she blamed herself for being friendless, for being ignored. For being the outsider who never belonged. She has always been that, from the moment she stepped inside Anubis house. They were right on their first impressions. She wasn't meant to be with them after all.

"I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely to her entire cabin that night before curfew, her head bowed low with fresh tears in her eyes. "I really am. I didn't know what came into me and I know it was my fault but I put the blame in everyone else. I really am sorry."

Her siblings forgave Nina easily, wrapping their arms effortlessly around her and bringing her back home to the one place she was supposed to belong. "We know you can't help it. And it isn't entirely your fault, Nins. They just put you into more than you can handle and I know if I was in your place, I would have snapped. But you try to be collected and calm even when it was so hard. We should have understood." Mitch smiled as she said those words, placing all of the effort and love to her.

"Thank you" she finally answered.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Fabian:

Two months and four days.

It has been that long since they found out and Annabeth was growing by the minute. Of course, it wasn't still visible but you would question her diet when you see her. The small bump in her abdomen was visible with his heightened senses and the incoherent thoughts of the baby's still forming mind took every single ounce of his attention. He needed to know more about the intelligent life form growing inside the beautiful daughter of Athena. He was curious and he has to answer his curiosity.

"How is he?" Annabeth asked as she crossed her legs to the side, her head placed lightly to Percy's chest.

She meant the child, of course. Who else would it be? "So far, he's fine. Content, I guess. He's really happy where he is and very healthy."

The gray-eyed blonde smiled a teary smile, grateful and happy. "I love you, baby." She spoke softly to her womb, stroking it lightly. "Mommy loves you."

School started a week after.

Alice was very excited when she dashed from one place to another. She has this really annoying enthusiasm at most times that it would eventually influence him too. Maybe she was only right for Jasper, seeing he always seemed as if he was in pain even when he wasn't. After all those decades that he has stayed with this family, he still found it very hard to resist the call of human blood. But he was improving.

"Come on, Fabian!" The pixie cooed, tugging relentlessly on his arms as if it were her lifeline. "Percy and Annabeth are waiting at the car."

_Ally, you know I can hear you perfectly well. Just let me get my things and we'll go. _He was only finding a reasonable excuse to escape, wanting time to think if going back to high school would make him feel human again. And due to his current eye color, he was forced to wear dark contacts just to make them look normal. He was sure that the students at Goode would be scared stiff whenever they would look at him.

He joined his annoying sister in his Porsche Panamera, a gift from Carlisle in replacement for the one he crashed. Even when he was irritated with the blurred eyesight, he was still able to drive fast back to New York City where the school was in less than twenty minutes. And Alice was bouncing in her seat, squealing every once in a while. Fabian knew he would regret it if he would enter her mind but he did anyways and he found out that it was because she was attending a fashion class that she chose especially for herself.

_How are we going to do this?_ He conversed mentally towards the other three inside the car, ignoring the lustful looks that the other students were giving his car.

Annabeth spoke with clarity and eagerness, a smile on her face. _We all start Senior Year with the help of Carlisle's effective persuasion and then continue from there._

"But what about you?" Fabian voiced out unnecessarily, "Are you going to ditch when you're already showing too much?"

"No. So far, education is still a priority and let them think what they want to think. I'm already old enough to be a mother and I don't care if they would start rumors."

When everything was ready, they all entered the building. The couple has been here ever since they were sophomores and they were very helpful in terms of showing the vampires their classes. Alice and Fabian quickly memorized each hallway and room that they have passed and the names of the people they have met. In the student body's minds, they have a very large impact in their society. His sister and he were no more than the people they look up to and drool over.

He didn't know if he would like it here but he was as sure as hell that he would try.

Percy:

It was odd how the Cullens have been so casual with all the looks every person they passed was giving them. Even Percy's stepfather, Paul Blofis, seemed to be interested in their obvious perfection. But he didn't mind. He was actually glad that he wasn't the center of attention anymore, not when better looking people have entered their souls.

He laughed silently at the idea. "I'll be in English when you need me." He told the others when they were done touring. "Annabeth's in Physics so it would be closer to your class, Fabian. And Alice will be closer to mine."

The vampires nodded once.

Before his girlfriend could go, though, Percy quickly held her around the waist and buried his nose to her hair, inhaling the scent of her lemon shampoo. "Don't tire yourself too much." He whispered to her ear, "And I'm only one phone call away when you need me."

He knows perfectly well that she is able to take care of herself, even in her current condition, but he needed to make sure that she understands the concept of togetherness. He was here with her in the entire thing and he didn't want to feel left out at the very least. It was wrong to underestimate Annabeth's abilities, he knows that, and he also knew that she was much better at thinking things through than he would ever be. So she would never be in trouble. Never.

The son of Poseidon made Fabian swear to keep an eye on her. And Apollo's spawn agreed easily for he has nothing better to do. At the house, he has already read all of the reference books and had them memorized in his mind. He knew every fact and every facet of every book and so he would be completely vacant when he needed.

He was ten minutes early for his class but he wasn't surprised when he saw Paul standing behind his desk, arranging notes and placing books into piles. But his stepfather noticed him quickly and flashed him a wide grin, enjoying his company and that he has finally seen him after a long time of separation. "How is she, Perce?"

"Annabeth's coping but she's perfectly taken care of. Carlisle had his eye on her from the moment the baby moved inside her." Percy chuckled lightly at the memory. "I don't think I would ever be more grateful to having such a compassionate doctor by your side."

"Well, I'm glad that you're comfortable wherever you're staying. Your mother really wishes to talk to you but she can do it over the phone."

He sat behind the chairs at the front, twitching every once in a while because of his ADHD. And every ten seconds a new student would enter, greeting Paul politely and sitting down on the seat of their liking. And soon afterwards, Katie Gardner claimed the spot beside him and started chatting aimlessly about Annabeth. And they talked about the baby without the fear of being overheard. His schoolmates wouldn't care. Not when there were new people to gossip about.

At lunch, all of his friends sat in the same table. No one minded having Alice and Fabian when they were all so very used to their presence in camp. They even built small talk with them without any fear of hurting their feelings. Because all of the questions were practical. And Alice has always been so enthusiastic even when she was already so bored with school.

"See, I knew you were good at something!" Peter, a really good friend of his from the Hephaestus cabin, suddenly exclaimed. They looked at him with confused expressions and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"No, I was working on something and I just got where it's supposed to be good at." He showed us a very small gadget sitting on his palm that fidgeted at least twice every ten seconds. Annabeth actually found this very interesting that she kept on asking their friend on how specifically it worked. Ever since they finished the war with Gaea, she has grown fond of Cabin Nine's inventions and never once did Percy question her about it.

But silence came soon after.

The psychic stared blankly into space, rigidly stiff as a new vision entered her mind. It was most likely something unimportant because she didn't react negatively. And when the demigods asked about it once, she just shrugged it off, confirming his suspicion.

And so far, it has been a really good school day.

Fabian:

He didn't know whether or not to tell the famous couple about the vision.

Being the person that he is, Fabian was curious on what Alice has seen and so he entered her mind. It was quite insignificant at the moment for they _were _in the school cafeteria where everyone was acting so casually but it would be a very hot topic once they got home. But the son of Apollo didn't think it would be polite to just leave Percy and Annabeth in the dark like that, especially when they were what the vision was talking about.

His sister agreed to what he has said and so made a private conversation on the four of them, showing them easily what he has seen just moments ago. To his surprise, no one acted violently about it but they were actually quite surprised. They didn't think that Rachel Dare, a mere mortal, would have the strength and courage to walk to their front door and demand for information.

Fabian has never met the oracle in person but he really did want to. He was curious about how she lives her life when the spirit living inside her would just force prophecies out of her. And honestly, Alice wanted to have someone who has a power similar to hers in ways.

_How are you going to tell her? _He cut himself off from his thoughts to ask the important question, his eyes locked on the sea green and stormy gray orbs lost in their own little worlds. _She probably has something for the child, something that would happen that Alice couldn't see._

Fear flashed through Annabeth's features, thinking of the possibilities of their child's future. It wouldn't be safe for he is the son of Poseidon and Athena's favorite and most powerful children. His scent would probably attract monsters more than his parents do. And they were afraid of that. They didn't want to put such an innocent baby in danger of dying, especially when Rosalie was going to grow attached to it. How he knew, you may ask? Well, he didn't need Alice's visions to see the future. It was already written in his sister's face.

_Let's just pray that she's not going to bring bad news. But it seems very unlikely because all the oracle gives is bad news. _Annabeth kicked his boyfriend in the shin under the table, making him wince once before giving her an apologetic look. _Let me say that again. _He paused, _The Oracle of Delphi may not always bring good news but knowing Rachel, she must be going to congratulate us or something. You can't really predict someone as spontaneous as she is._

Then how are they going to do this?

Everyone turned to the direction of the pixie, expecting for an answer. But even Alice seemed lost at the moment. She hadn't seen the reason behind her visit and she was growing very anxious every passing minute. _Look, let's just prepare for the worst. If something like a prophecy about the child does happen, then we'll do everything in our power not to let it happen- if ever it is bad. But if Percy is right and she just came over to congratulate, then we accept her. _She sighed frustratingly, _I don't like not seeing things. It makes me feel so blind._

_Don't worry about it, Al. _Fabian muttered towards his sister, flashing her an image of Jasper smiling widely to help her. And she actually did relax greatly over the five second time span, cursing school for being so slow. From the tone of her thoughts, she was eager to go back home and back to the arms of her husband where she is safe and loved.

"I can't believe we have to worry about the Fates again." Annabeth cried angry tears on her boyfriend's chest. "Why can't they just leave us alone? We've done so much already for them. We risked our lives more times than necessary. Why do they find entertainment in our pain?" And she fisted her hands on Percy's blue polo shirt.

_Wise girl, calm down. _Percy soothed her in his thoughts. _You know that we can't change the life given to us and, as difficult it might be, they know we can handle it. Look, it might not even be bad. Rachel doesn't _always _visit because she saw something bad. _She nodded numbly at his quiet reassurance, feeling for the first time the warm hands flitting lightly on her back, the other caressing her abdomen lovingly.

Fabian never really got to explain but Athena and Poseidon had given them a gift that would only work as long as their love was pure and their intentions were right. They would be able to hear the thoughts of the other and only the other. It was clear that they haven't used it before for Percy was unsure at first if she was able to hear. He just felt relieved when she reacted the way that he wanted, with silent agreement.

And so rarely has he seen two people feel like they do.

Nina:

She was debating whether or not to return to London for Senior Year.

It was a week before they were supposed to go back and she was weighing out the possibilities. Europe was too far from Fabian, when she knew that he would be studying here. Also, his friends would be staying for the entire year with few of their siblings. They wanted to have the freedom and privacy that camp would give if there were few campers.

Nina didn't find the idea very appealing though.

One reason was that since her siblings could easily blend into society without getting caught, they _all _have left her to fend for her own. Also, she couldn't stand repeating Junior Year just to go through graduation. She didn't want to live through Trig or Chemistry or anything. She didn't want to. Not when Fabian wasn't around to help her.

It would be their problem if they don't graduate. They would have to live through regret and guilt when they were already twenty. She was actually surprised that Mara chose to skip too, maybe because Jerome was staying.

The only rational mind in her group was Amber. Even when she would do anything to get a chance to skip an entire semester of schoolwork and book reading and essay writing, she still chose the selfless way out and decided to join her in her journey to end high school.

But they didn't move back to Anubis House.

She actually wasn't supposed to find out that her best friend has made plans to stay at a boarding school here in New York. So when Amber told her, she was very surprised. Not that she was angry at her, she was actually pretty glad that she thought of something like that when it wasn't very necessary yet. And with very few help from their parents, they managed to get in without any problem.

They headed off to pack without any disturbances, having to remember what she brought to her previous boarding school and adding other things that probably would change everything. But she honestly didn't care. Because the only thing that she could think of was that she could finally start over without worrying of seeing him again. There would be nothing to remind her of him there. She could finally forget about him.

A quick knock on the door took her out of her world.

"Are you ready to go?" the female voiced out, moving to Nina's side with a small lingering smile. "The car's waiting outside."

"Yeah, just give me five minutes." She flashed Amber a flashing grin and turned towards the luggage bag she was currently zipping up.

The blonde daughter of Aphrodite giggled knowingly before skipping outside, closing the door shut behind her as if she knew that her best friend was keeping a secret. The sad part was that Nina wasn't. And if she was, then what was the secret she was keeping?

Once she successfully closed the already too full bag, she dragged it to the Camp van driven by one of the harpies. She actually had no idea where she was heading and she'd rather not think about it now that there was no turning back. Plus, she was very glad that she could leave all of the bad things behind now. She was going to graduate high school and everything is going to be alright for once. Everything is going to be alright for once.

"It's an exclusive boarding school specifically for girls." Amber explained, "I was actually scared that they might not accept us since it's already been way past the enrollment but they knew how smart you are and how they need me for something I don't understand so here we are." She gestured outside the window and what Nina saw made her jaw fall slack.

What was she doing here?

Fabian:

As they drove towards the beautiful brick building where Renesmee was, he thought of the many things that would happen to the couple. He was afraid that their suspicions might be true and their entire life would be in danger again.

It didn't make sense why they were the ones who were to pick her up when Edward could easily buy a car for her, knowing that she could easily drive it. But he opted not to argue. It gave him time to think and talk to his favorite sister, as annoying as she is. Also, he liked having so much time to himself for his thoughts weren't so private around his mind reader of a brother.

The boarding school made arrangements that Ness was allowed to go home ever weekend and it was already a Friday. But, due to the dazzling power of being a vampire, her father got the board to allow her to exit the school when she needs to. Bella thinks it would be healthy for her child to spend a healthy amount of time with humans. And since the hybrid couldn't argue that much, she packed and left.

Jacob was already there when they arrived. He has been visiting frequently ever since the school year started and never once has he broken his record. Fabian was glad that she has at least someone to talk to when the other students chose to ignore her for they were jealous of how beautiful she is but the main reason as to why her parents brought her there in the first place was to be away from the mythical creatures.

_I thought I told you to wait until I gave you the signal. _He scolded the werewolf mentally with a small smirk. _But since you're here, why don't you join us in the car?_

Jake smiled and kissed Nessie lightly on the cheek, striding towards the Porsche. The newborn then turned his gaze towards the bronze haired girl and hugged her tightly, smiling when she returned it without hesitation. _You're dad's worried about you. _He thought to her, _but I assured him that you were fine. Apparently, you've met a friend._

He should have at least got a warning from the girl that Nina would be here with Amber. And from her thoughts, the daughter of Hecate already knew that Renesmee is her schoolmate from day one. Until now, she was still quite bitter. She was sure that she could finally escape him to be wrong the next fifteen minutes. Fabian actually wanted to laugh at her face at this but he didn't. He would get a negative reaction from the humans, thinking that he turned crazy when he was still as sane as ever.

"I should have told you earlier, Fabian. I knew it was a bad idea for keeping it from you but…" She sighed, trailing off as she stared at the distance, to the closed window at the fourth floor. _I honestly didn't know that she would be staying here._

But he just shook his head. _It's not your fault. I didn't know either and I guess we can't really avoid her now that school started already._

_I guess you're right. _She bit her lip in anxiety before taking Fabian's outstretched hand and following him towards the car. _But I'm scared that maybe I did something wrong. _She placed a palm on his cheek for effect, showing him the pain that she felt when she realized that she wouldn't be able to keep this. _You shouldn't be hurting this much, Fabes. You don't deserve it._

"Ness, it's alright. I'm fine." Fabian reassured her sincerely with a soft smile, "It's unavoidable. It's my fault really because if I haven't been in such bad terms with her, then you wouldn't have to worry." _And I wouldn't be in this situation. _He thought quietly to himself.

The moment they arrived at home, he realized that they have been gone longer than they should have. From their thoughts he could hear that his brothers were so close to start searching for them. Edward was worrying about his family's safety especially when his only daughter, his beloved daughter, was with them. And they all started asking questions that only he could answer, explaining briefly about the little problem they have encountered. Esme, of course, comforted him easily by letting him know that he wouldn't be seeing her when he didn't want to, that Alice could drive to pick Ness up.

He refused.

Fabian has been the center of everyone's concern for far too long. He couldn't let someone like Nina ruin the good mood he was in. And he couldn't believe that they would find him weak because he is unable to battle his own fears on his own. He wasn't weak. He never was weak. And he would make sure that this image of him would change. Change to something more accurate.

"I'll do what I'm supposed to and forget she existed."

Nina:

Renesmee was in most of her classes.

She was so sure that the Fates were messing with her now. Out of all the people that she was forced to be friends with, it has to be her ex-boyfriend's closest confidant. And she cried inside her bedroom every time she gets the chance. Why couldn't she just escape him? Why couldn't she have a life like the others? What is the solution to her problem? Does it have to involve suicide?

And Nina wanted no more than to kill herself right now. It was easiest way out, now that all of the pain made her feel as if she was in hell already. Was it really necessary to make her suffer?

She was silent during third period English. Her every focus was to try to keep the tears locked inside and go through the horrid day as invisible as possible. But she watched as Renesmee became the perfect Cullen everyone expected her to be- beautiful, quiet, and intelligent. And all of her other classmates envied her for what she already has. And they wanted to live her life like she does.

Nina watched as she runs out to Jacob's arms whenever he comes to visit her every single day. She watched as she embraces Fabian and talk to him as if they've known each other forever. She watched as they drive away to their own little world where everything was perfect. And she watched herself live in absolute agony.

She knows that if she ever wants to forget about him, she has to learn to face her persecutors. Even when she had absolutely no idea that she was hurting Nina more than she ever intended. And that was just because of her mere presence. She knows that if she would ever act differently to the Cullen, she would be forever ignored by the man she truly loves. And she needed to understand herself that she was no competition to him. The only people worth fighting were Patricia and Amber. They stole his heart and she was willing to steal it back.

Jacob and Renesmee were sitting on the park bench in the garden, surrounded by green grass and tall trees and beautiful flowers. As she approached, she rethought of what she was going to say, imagining herself as she was about to say it and their expected reactions. She knew that one wrong word would mean getting her hurt and she knew that physical pain would just add more to the emotional persecution.

"Jake? Ness?" she asked, her voice low and shy and innocent. "Um, can I talk to you?"

The couple looked at each other but nodded, gesturing for her to continue without a word. "Well," Nina stated, "I know it's too late but I want to ask if you want to be friends, you know, like we should have been before I turned to this person. If Fabian would see us, then it would probably make him happy again and let him forget the pain he's in." The excuse was made up but they didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know, Nina." The seventeen year old glanced nervously at the man beside her, "It's not such a good idea now when Fabian already has something to be happy about. He was just surprised to see you here too and maybe a little overwhelmed."

"But it's not just about Fabian." The brunette insisted, "I _want _to be friends with you, Renesmee. You're the only person who seems to understand me and who I really am. I know you won't judge me when I do something wrong because that's not you. Please. He doesn't have to know."

There was silence for an entire ten minutes. Nina was afraid that she must have ignored her last statement and was having a private conversation with Jacob but she realized that the young Cullen was thinking hard, unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip and twirling a strand of her bronze locks.

Nina knew that there were people hiding behind the many bushes or any other spot they think they couldn't be found. She honestly didn't think that her friendship with Nessie would make such a big impact on the school itself. And she was annoyed that Amber didn't do a thing to stop them from eavesdropping. She would even have cursed them into doing things embarrassing just to get back at them.

She was thinking of the many methods when Renesmee interrupted her wistful thinking, unnecessarily clearing her throat.

"I think it would be best if we aren't."


	15. Chapter 15

Fabian:

Jasper growled at him.

You may ask why the blonde would do such a thing but they were actually having a significant wrestling match. His very first, in fact. He was even forced to shut off his mind reading and mental conversing for the short while. And to make sure that he follows the rules, Bella made a shield to protect Jasper from the influence. They actually found his reaction quite comical when he found out what they did. And Esme agreed to the 'training' he was supposed to be receiving so he would be useful when there's a fight. Well, she thinks that he's training. He's really not.

Emmett was laughing heartily in the distance as Fabian searched for Jazz's weak spots, restraining himself from lunging at Alice because she was one of them. But he doesn't think it would work. She would see him coming before he could even react and warn his opponent on what he was considering to do.

"You know that's not fair, Fabian." He taunted, giving the inexperienced newborn his best glare that until now he can't get over it. "You don't want me to attack Patricia, now do you?"

He let out an involuntary hiss of objection, flashing his girlfriend a worried look. "You wouldn't dare. She's only human."

"That's why you're not going to do what Ally sees you doing."

His lips puckered out into an adorable pout. He was sure that if he would win this fight, he would have to cheat. And he would have to cheat well. But Fabian knew that it was wrong. And so, he recovered from the moment of disappointment and regaining his former position, locking his eyes on the enemy. And they collided again, breaking at least ten trees in the process. He surprisingly endured, fighting valiantly only to lose with such a miserable edge that he would forever be humiliated. Em would never let this go for the next century or so.

The sad part was that, he has always been the sore loser. He couldn't stand not winning a fight so he never joined one. His old friends didn't know who he really was. They would have feared his if they did.

_I'm not surprised. _Fabian thought smugly as he stood to his feet. _I recall you saying that never once have you lost a fight._

Jasper laughed. _Ah, well. _He mused lightly, _but that's not technically true. I did lose before and that was only because the person I was fighting knew my every move before I made it._

_And so you didn't count it. _He guessed, smiling when he got it right.

Alice congratulated her husband with a passionate kiss, resting her head on his chest. And Patricia placed her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders, pressing her lips softly to his to tell him that he has done well and that he deserve a prize for good sportsmanship. And yes, he was not joking on the last one.

Percy and Annabeth walked casually to where they all were and smiled when the couple saw that they are currently enjoying themselves like a real family should. It was nice to be free of all the problems that he has been currently worrying about, that he could finally have some sort of release that meant forgetting her even when it was just for this time. And they laughed when Emmett lost almost as bad as Fabian did, demanding for a rematch that he was sure would happen any time soon. Being the person that he is, Em wouldn't just let this go.

Soon, Esme realized that it wasn't training for him anymore but an impending competition between the two vampires. And every once in a while, you would hear short laughs and low growls resonating from his brother's throats. Being the loving person that their mother was, she immediately ordered for the fighting to stop and got an almost automatic reaction, pushing them apart and landing right beside their wives. Everyone laughed at the sheepish looks on their faces, mumbling apologies and sucking up to their motherly figure with ease.

His existence may not be perfect but it was the best thing he could have asked for.

Nina:

She could feel the whispers behind her back, their silent mockery on the rejection of friendship from the girl who doesn't even have friends here. Every once in a while, she would see Amber talking to Renesmee until she would whisper that Nina was listening so they would walk away as if nothing happened.

"Why is it that every time I want someone to like me, they do the opposite thing and don't?" Hecate's daughter moaned painfully in her bedroom, letting her best friend soothe her in the way she does best.

Amber sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Nina. I honestly am. I should have checked first if Ness was going and…" she bit her bottom lip, "This is my fault and I'd understand if you leave."

"Whoever said that I was leaving?" Nina looked at the blonde in surprise, "Don't you like me being here?"

"No, it's not that. I just figured that maybe you would want to leave. And I thought that it was for the best because you look miserable whenever he's around. I don't know."

Nina reassured the Aphrodite child that she was very far from leaving. She actually liked being here because she has the chance to be away from the fighting and the chaos that is camp. Sure, she would be happier when the odds were in her favor but they weren't and so far, she was still alive. She was suffering but she was still alive. She wondered what would have happened to her if she never accepted the scholarship in the first place. She would have been happier, carefree, and invincible. She would even have had a healthy working relationship with a nice guy.

But she wouldn't have met Fabian.

If it was really meant to be, the Fates would have found another way to let them meet, maybe accidentally bumping into each other in a college they both went to or working at the same company or even picking up their future children from day care. She choked at the idea of him fathering a child who wasn't hers, probably Joy's or any other lucky woman who he got to know better.

Then again, if she just became open minded and accepted him for who he is, they wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place. They would still be together. If she didn't let her jealousy get the best of her, he wouldn't have left and turn to the person that he is right now, cold and heartless. But he wasn't cold and heartless. He was the same old Fabian she knew and loved but she wasn't the same Nina. She let the bitterness take over her and rule her mind and heart that she was disgusted with herself now. And as she thought of the moments with those other men, taking advantage of her weakness that she could barely even remember what they did to her, she felt lost in her own world.

"I don't know who I am anymore." She mumbled, horrorstricken by the realization. "It's not him who I'm supposed to be mad at. I should have accepted that we both moved on. He even let Eddie and me go when we first started and I judge him for sharing a single dance with Joy. I shouldn't have been so selfish that I almost possessed him. I brought myself into this mess."

Amber placed both of her hands on top of Nina's, comforting her in soft delicate touches that it reminded her once of her grandmother before she died. "I now know that loving someone doesn't mean that I'm going to keep him for myself. Loving him means that I have to allow him to go and let him do what he knows is right. I should have known that earlier."

"You finally understand, Nina." The blonde smiled triumphantly, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you."

"What am I going to do now?"

Her friend held her by the shoulders, keeping her an arm's length apart. "Do what you think is right. Whatever it is, you know I have your back. I know you're smart enough to deal with this on your own but if you need my help, I will always be here."

"Thank you, Amber, you don't know how glad I am to have a friend like you." She smiled and hugged her once more, pushing her out of the door once she was done. And Nina ran downstairs to the parking lot, where she knew Renesmee was waiting to be picked up like she always was.

She finally knew what to do.

Fabian:

Nina stood there breathless before him.

He honestly wasn't sure why she would pick this time to ruin his mood, especially when he was very happy just a few days ago. Fabian tried to enter her thoughts but she was busy thinking nonsense he opted that she has finally gone crazy. What was the other reason? She couldn't possibly be in front of him just because she wanted to. And he does recall Nessie's rejection on their friendship. Was it that? Will she convince that being friends with her was the best possible option?

"Fabian." She looked very desperate. A sudden thought flashed through her head, the only one that made sense so far. And she wasted no time voicing it out. "I'm sorry. I'm really truly sorry for everything that I did. It's my fault that we didn't work out and I should have considered how you felt in the relationship. I should have known when you were hurting. And I wish we could be friends, like before."

The vampire froze as he considered what he has heard. She must be joking. The Nina he knows wouldn't humble herself enough to state an apology as sincere as what she has said. Maybe he missed something. Maybe she was abducted by aliens or this was her evil twin. The only fact that he knew as of now was that there might be a single detail that he didn't realize sooner, that led to this phenomenon in front of him.

But she just continued. "I know this isn't who I am but I also know that this isn't who you are. I should have known better than to blame you when I have done much worse things than you did and it's unfair for me to be jealous. And it's only right that you left. I would have done the same thing if I was in your place. But I will never be because you care for me that much. Until now, you don't want to hurt me and you've been suffering just to keep me safe. And-"

Fabian couldn't help it. He let out a small breath of awe and pulled her to an embrace that they used to share, his face buried on her hair because he missed the scent of it. And he resisted that sense of urgency coming from the monster inside him because she finally changed for the better. He's waited for such a long time for that to happen. And he figured when it did, they would be together again.

_It's fine. _He couldn't find the words to say and so he let his thoughts do that for him. _I forgive you._

And she finally let go of the tears she has been holding, crumpling to the ground and bringing him with her. And he rocked her back and forth as if she was a child, wiping the tracks that covered her cheeks and brushing away the strands of hair covering her beautiful face. What happened didn't just change her but it also changed him. It brought out his inner protector, reminding him of those vulnerable times she had when they were still back in the house. And he finally found another reason to bring her back to reality. She finally needed him again.

From behind him, he could hear the thoughts of his family and those he treated as family. And it was clear that they were all happy for him, especially Renesmee who only wanted his happiness. She seemed to notice that being with Patricia didn't just suit it.

"Amber told me everything." She stated as he watched his car being driven home by Alice. "When she realized that I was ready. She answered my questions and I just figured out everything else from there. I guess you're a little more different than I remembered."

"I know it was my mistake to convince you to sacrifice your every memory of me but at that time, it was the best possible answer. I wasn't thinking of how much I would be affected and I was just thinking of being away from you. I never realized that it would hurt that much."

She placed her head lightly on his shoulder, making her scent stronger than it already was as it wafted through the air between them. He honestly didn't mind the burning feeling in the back of his throat. He almost welcomed it in a way that would make him glad. "What do we do now?" she asked, staring at the setting sun in the distance.

"Patricia would understand if I tell her that it won't work out. She's been expecting for this to happen and it would probably lessen the blow. She's smart enough realize that we aren't meant to be together."

"But I've already hurt her so much. It's almost sad how I've ruined nearly every single one of her relationships."

Fabian took a single glance at the woman he loved. "She'll understand." He said simply.

Alice:

As she drove through the cemented pavement, leaving behind the person who was supposed to drive them back, she realized how wrong she was to do so. She might not see Fabian's future as easily as she does the others but she knows well that something will happen to their reforming friendship. Something bad, very bad. She didn't know whether or not it was due to the bonds they would have to break with the others or that they were forbidden to be together and she was afraid it would end up to another heartbroken brother. She couldn't bear seeing him in so much pain, not when she has grown attached to him in that sisterly fashion.

More so, she couldn't handle seeing Jasper in pain because he was. The emotion is too strong that even he would sometimes glance at her with the same agony in his eyes, making her feel the same thing. And she couldn't. She loved her husband too much to even consider seeing him suffer because someone else did.

It wasn't her choice.

She sighed as she drove up the driveway, opening the door carefully because she didn't want Fabian to be angry with her for being too expressive of her emotions. She could easily break the Porsche when she was anxious. Then again, she loves her car so much that she didn't want another person to do the same thing.

Thankfully, she didn't see anything even close to that from happening.

Jazz was waiting expectantly by the doorway. A bright smile was lighting up every perfect feature of his face, his blonde hair falling lightly to his golden eyes. And she turned to his direction and leaped into his open arms, burying her face on the crook of his neck just because she can. "How was school, darlin'?" he asked, thick with the southern accent that made him seem even more perfect.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today." She chuckled lightly at the memory, saying every singly detail that was needed to be said and making sure that he would be able to imagine it as if he was really there. That Nina and Fabian were having their most dramatic moment right in front of her. "Is that why he's not here?"

"Yup" Alice answered simply, taking one worried glance towards the forest where she wished she could see farther than she already can. Or that she has Fabian's ability to know exactly what he is doing even in this distance. "I'm just scared that maybe this isn't their best move."

The man she adores shook his head lightly before carrying her back inside, where she easily changed to some attire more suitable for the activities they have planned today. Carlisle is going hunting when he arrives from work and she plans on tagging along for it has been quite uncomfortable for her now that she was surrounded by blood again. And since it's been a long time she has returned to high school, it was harder. Not only that but she hasn't hunted in already three weeks because she has been very busy with homework and school and Fabian and Annabeth.

But for the meantime, what was she supposed to do?

Alice tried hard to listen and appreciate the soft tune Edward was playing on his piano, maybe trying to clear his mind from the thoughts that he has heard. Nothing good, perhaps. It was actually quite relaxing while it lasted, the melody blending to the other easily that it reminding her of the first time they have played it. And Bella leaned closer to him as she listened to her lullaby.

Her mind reader of a brother was playing Esme's favorite when Fabian barged through the door, a lingering smile on his face. She figured what had happened between him and Nina must have been a good experience because even the man beside her smiled knowingly. She has always loved it when Jasper smiled. Even through the discomforts and mix of emotions, he would always try to smile for her.

"So…" she trailed of intentionally, giggling to herself when her family exchanged confused glances. "Are we going hunting yet or not?"

The psychic jumped to her feet with enthusiasm, dragging Jasper with her as if he was just a mere rag doll. And the rest rolled their eyes at her when she skipped playfully towards the piano to tug at Edward's arm. "Come on!" she whined, "Come on!"

But she froze halfway through as a vision suddenly flashed through her eyes.

Fabian:

He honestly enjoyed his time with Nina, even when it was limited. When you have a lifetime ahead of you, you tend to forget that those surrounding you might not be in the same situation. And he knew that every moment with her was something to cherish.

And as Fabian sat silently on the carpeted floor, he watched Rosalie flip through channels on the TV. Alice has found another reason to be happy as she tried to convince his three brothers to go hunting with her, forgetting the fact that Carlisle was supposed to join them when he arrives in ten minutes. Maybe it was because she couldn't handle the thirst or because she just needed something to do, he doesn't know.

He focused hard on his pixie of a sister's thoughts, finding a reason to her sudden enthusiasm until an image flashed itself before his eyes.

_A red headed, green eyed girl walked briskly through the dirt pathway, holding tightly to her coat as the rain poured hard on her. And as she trudged tiredly on the mud, she looked up to a timeless three story house near the curb of the forest._

_"Finally." She breathed to herself, "I can't believe I've walked so far. But where are you taking me?"_

_She took three deep breaths and walked to the front porch, taking a peek at the family lounging inside. They suddenly tensed at her new scent and, before she could even be given the time to knock, a blonde twenty three year old doctor has opened the door for the stranger, directing her towards the simple yet elegant living room where two people stood waiting for her._

The vision ended and he took a single glance towards his two siblings who have experienced it as well. He was actually very sure that the day of her visit would come soon, very soon, and there would be storm to meet her arrival. She would be directed to their house with her supernatural gift. And they would accept her as if she was a welcomed guest and not a surprise visitor.

_Are you planning to tell them any time soon? _Emmett thought to them after Fabian has made a working mental conversation with his entire family. _They deserve to know._

As if thinking of the same thing, they simultaneously looked at the couple from the corner they were in, wishing them the best even when it would never work anymore. _Are you sure that it's for the best?_

When they all agreed after long conversations, he easily showed the couple what they needed to see, the vision of what would soon be coming and what would probably change their lives forever. _I am very sorry to say this but Rachel will be coming soon and she might not bring any good news. It is only a hunch and it is very hard to say what she is thinking when it was only a vision. _He paused to examine the reactions, which were all collective and calm. They gestured for him to continue. _She's coming here in two days, when the storm is predicted to come._

They didn't do much about the current information but to just accept that she would be coming soon and they don't want to do anything to prolong their anxiety, especially when it has become torturous.

And as his family ran through the forest with grim expressions, he realized that the small happiness he has contained inside of him was no match for the other troubles he is currently experiencing. Now that Percy and Annabeth are part of them, they share the same problems that they do, feel every hurt they are feeling. Just because half of them fell in love with the child inside his mother's womb.

_Who are we to judge them for their reactions?_ He thought to them as he flung the deer carcass as far away from him as possible. _Maybe they were expecting it._

Jasper just shook his head, _No, it wasn't that. They were hiding some very strong emotions so well that if it wasn't for my extra ability, I wouldn't have seen it. They're worried, very worried, but also excited to see their friend again._

"They're really good at hiding themselves if that's the case." Esme voiced with a certain proud edge to it.

They all smiled a little at the mother's little input, with Fabian draining another doe just to quench his thirst. "Well, it is not their fault. It might be of instinct. But we all know that when Rachel comes in two days, we have to be ready for all the pain they could give."

Nina:

How was she supposed to know that she has to break up with Eddie to be with Fabian?

She intended their relationship to be strictly friendly but seeing him smiling at her again rekindled the fire they once shared before. She didn't mean to fall in love with him, not again. He wasn't supposed to be with her. He _couldn't _be with her. Nina just has to settle with her current boyfriend just because perfection was too good for her. And she sighed, climbing up the narrow staircase with her head bowed low.

"How is he?" Amber questioned the moment she entered their room, refusing to recognize the fact that she didn't want to talk.

Nina just shook her head, unable to formulate a proper sentence. _What am I going to tell her? _She thought to herself, imagining the situation in which she already envisioned herself to be in. There would be no reason to panic, that she knows, but she also knew that her best friend was going to keep her talking until she has nothing else to say. She would ask for all the details until she explained it so thoroughly that you could picture it when you close your eyes.

But she didn't want to keep her waiting. "He's great, actually. I guess what I did just caught him by surprise and he was just waiting for me to finally be me again. It was nice to get to talk to him after such a long time."

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy but we have to do something on your birthday. It's already next month, Nina. We have to go shopping!"

Okay, so maybe she has to thank the gods that Amber didn't react as she expected her to. But Nina would rather live with an angry blonde than to go _shopping _with her. It was a living hell, especially when her dearest friend would beg for her to join in the make-over's… She's rather not think about that now.

"Am I going to invite the Cullens?"

"I think it's only right, especially when you're practically the topic of their every discussion. I guess you're the only person they can't get rid of because you're the only person who Fabian keeps thinking about. And he just accidentally shows everyone that."

Honestly, Nina has never thought about that. She always thought of herself as the problem they were forced to handle but always comes back to haunt them. But it was different when it was put that way. She has honestly forgotten that she and Fabian had such a beautiful relationship before and, it may be foggy, he still got to remember her. Maybe his family just felt bad that he had to go through this and they join him in his struggle. It was the most likely reason.

"And the entire school?"

Amber giggled excitedly. "I'll hand out the invitations later! I'll also send it to camp for the others. This is going to be great, Nina. I can almost imagine it. And Alice will help me with it. This will honestly be the best nineteenth birthday ever!"

"That's great, Ambs, but you should sit down. I don't want you to faint and expect me to catch you."

She nodded and sat down on her bed, bringing out a pink notepad and listing down whatever it is she's thinking of. It was probably related to the soon-to-be birthday extravaganza and Nina actually thought that she could run while it was still early as long as her best friend was distracted. She would go as far as Central Park on foot if it were necessary. She didn't want to buy new clothes and shoes and… and… hair. She loves her hair already.

Amber took her out of her reverie with an order. "You get dressed now. We're going."

Nina trudged towards the bathroom, grumbling profanities under her breath just because she couldn't voice them out. She took a very short shower, dressing to a decent pair of skinny jeans and tank top, matched with a black hoodie she bought before. She looked pretty good but she refused to linger on that fact more. By the end of this day, she would change from how she looks now to a complete idiot.

She doesn't want that to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Fabian:

Her birthday party was already in two weeks. Alice has seen that nothing bad would happen and the weather would be absolutely perfect. Just another reason for us to _not_ go. It wouldn't be good if they attend, especially in the presence of so many people. They would assume that his family was absolute freaks for not once have they stepped in the sunlight. And if they do have that assumption, then what was he to tell them? That they aren't fans of sunny weathers?

It wasn't sunny now.

The storm blew in just last night, strong enough for them to realize that Rachel Dare was going to visit soon. It was something they couldn't miss, a fact that was very hard to ignore. And Fabian would always watch what she was doing in case she makes a split second decision and come at that very moment. They weren't prepared for such a thing. He doesn't think he could handle having another human to test his self control.

Sunday morning and there was still no sun. The only sign that it was morning was the clock that pointed at exactly 5:45 am. It wasn't likely that she would go this early but it wasn't going to hurt if he just snuck a peek at her.

The red headed oracle's mind was clouded with dreams and visions. But there was also a single decision embedded that would never be pushed to postpone. She was going today, when the rain pours lighter than it already does. She would come and then she would talk to her. That fact wasn't there yet. She doesn't know what she was supposed to say yet, either it was good news or bad. He just was sure that there was no prophecy regarding the child. And for that, he was glad.

When he shared the information to those most affected, mainly the couple bearing the baby, they were absolutely ecstatic. And they thanked him endlessly for what he has done. He honestly couldn't say that he just did that because he had time to spend and he just needed to get this done and over with. Of course, they already have so much to worry about. He couldn't possibly add to it by being the unsupportive friend that he really is.

_You're not unsupportive, Fabian. _Edward thought firmly to him, already in league with his thoughts and planning to correct him otherwise. _You've done more in their problem than they could ask for and let's just say, they're not asking for much._

The newborn shook his head and smirked lightly, unable to contain the humor in the statement. He could really expect Edward to make everything feel better. _I feel like I'm not doing this because I wanted to but because I needed to. They deserve much more than what they are getting._

_And you're giving them what they are supposed to get. _The bronze haired mind reader stated, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

The wolves were eating at their side of the house when the doorbell rang. Of course, having his ability and impressive senses, he already knew that she was coming. As for the others, they were caught by surprise. He didn't want to make them panic, not when she was due soon.

"Rachel." Carlisle mused politely, already opening the door for her. The mortal showed no sign of surprise in her part. Her only thoughts were of talking to the couple and being done with it. "Percy and Annabeth are waiting for you in the library. If you like, we would be so happy to show you where it is."

The girl nodded, a friendly smile on her face. Her mind shifted to them, curiosity overwhelming her senses. "Fabian, would you please?"

Seeing the order under his extreme kindness, the newborn gave in quite easily, already on his way to showing their guest to the designated room. His focus went to reading Percy instead, wanting to know how he was reacting to this. "So, Rachel, you're not at all uncomfortable with this?"

"No, it's fine. I've seen weirder things in my life. I guess you already know who I am?" Fabian chuckled and nodded his head, pleasantly surprised with the turn of events. He actually admired Rachel for taking this so easily, even when he knows well that she has a much more complicated lifestyle in general.

"Well then, let's get you inside."

Annabeth:

She was currently snuggled up on her boyfriend's side when the door opened. And even when they had an audience, she didn't dare move from the comfortable position, especially on a day as cold as this, his warmth is the only thing she is counting on to keep her from getting sick. "Hey, Rachel" she greeted with a smile, something she hasn't done in quite some time now. Annabeth just has too much to worry about, and even with Fabian's reassurance of the visit being purely friendly, she had this bad feeling there was something else going to happen.

"Hi Annabeth" the oracle embraced both of them. "Percy."

Seaweed Brain replied with a resonating hello, returning the hug that she has given him. And he chuckled lightly when he heard my whine of protest at the loss of his body heat, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend once again. "So, what brings you here?" She has always wanted to start a friendly conversation without the fear of impending death.

"Like you don't know." She grinned knowingly at the two of them. "I've heard from Chiron. He wanted me to check on you and see if you're okay here. I mean, you do know who's surrounding you right?" She made a face that made both of them laugh.

"Well, they don't seem to mind. Plus, they were the ones who invited us here in the first place. And the wolves are here so we're completely safe." He stated simply, fingering on a strand of her blonde hair and twirling it between his fingertips.

From below, she could already hear the vampire's chuckles that made her shake her head. She was sure that they would be listening but she never expected them to be reacting. Maybe Emmett was already making some joke about this and she really has to show that certain Cullen how to respect a lady, especially if she's pregnant.

"Are you here because you have good news or bad news?" Annabeth wanted to stop the torture already. She didn't like having to wait in absolute torment and so she rushes into things easily. Of course, she does think these through but this was one of those times when she'd rather be done in a phone call or a text message.

Rachel's face morphed to unease, refusing to look at her in the eye now. "Both actually" she sighed, "What do you want to hear first?"

"Bad" She and Percy stated with enough confidence to convince her. They've already heard their fair share of bad news and this cannot be worse than what they've already experienced. Plus, Fabian was absolutely sure that it wasn't about the baby whatsoever.

The girl chewed on her bottom lip nervously, fiddling with the hem of her jacket. "My family found out about what I'm capable of and they want you to get rid of it from inside me."

They both froze in surprise, staring at the girl across from them and then moving their gaze at each other. _I think can't get rid of the Oracle of Delphi that easily, can you? _The man she love's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and in worry and she smiled when she saw how absolutely adorable he looked. Over the years, that was one of the many things that didn't change about him that she liked.

_No. Her father has to understand that she already accepted this and that there is no turning back once you started. _She paused, thinking of the endless possibilities if they ever let Mr. Dare in on their 'little' secret. If it would make his life easier, then yes it would be the best choice, but he would be part of the hit list now that he was aware and they couldn't have an innocent mortal be affected by their livelihood.

_So what do we do? _This was the question she was most afraid to answer. What _do _they do? Each option that she has chosen has its possible consequences that would either hurt him or his daughter. They could ask their parents to make him forget whatever he saw happened to Rachel. And then, it would be as if nothing ever happened.

"We ask Jason, Piper, and Leo to visit them. They could talk the gods into helping us out and then, when the time comes and he's ready, you can tell him when you want him to know. If that ever happens, we got your back." Annabeth stated, thinking of the wisest and best possible answer.

The human nodded, her lips twisted up in a grin. "If that's the case, it's time for the good news."

Nina:

She stared at herself in the mirror, shocked that her best friend made her so beautiful. Maybe it was because of Amber's parentage that taught her more about what looks best in a person, even if she already knows. And she was incredibly glad that she just brushed and braided her hair until it lay untouched on her shoulder.

Their guests were already waiting at the venue and Nina knew that she was pretty late. But it wasn't her fault entirely because _someone _insisted that she would have a complete make-over to match her outfit. It wasn't like sheenjoyed every moment of it but she didn't complain. She learned that if she did, the outcome would be much worse than it should be. Nina would look absolutely like a life sized Barbie if it were possible. And never once has she thanked time for being so fast.

"Come on, Nins!" Amber whined, already waiting at the door. "We're going to be late. And it's your party!"

The daughter of magic rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse in the process of heading towards the door. She usually was the one who would say that to her and she didn't think that it would have been possible for the situations to be reversed.

She insisted that her birthday celebration would be near sundown for she wanted Fabian to be there when she turns nineteen. And there was absolutely no other reason for changing the entire thing but that. He was just that important to her and they both know it. Maybe she should have known it earlier. They wouldn't have suffered through the entire thing if she did.

They seemed troubled once she caught sight of them. Even when they had decades of practice in trying to keep a straight face, she always had a knack for watching their body movements. There was nothing much to watch from the Cullens but she did keep a close eye on the two demigods that came with them. Every once in a while, Percy would fidget or look behind him as if he was trying to see if someone was following. Annabeth wasn't any better. She clung to her boyfriend as if he was her lifeline and they would wander off somewhere.

_What's wrong? _She asked mentally, knowing that two of the pale, godlike figures heard her perfectly well. _I thought you said that Rachel didn't bring any bad news._

Fabian sighed, walking towards her with a small grin on his face. _It's nothing you should worry about. Annabeth's just having her mood swings. Carlisle predicted that it would come sooner or later but they didn't expect it to be that strong. Jasper's going crazy._

From behind him, she heard Edward smirk. The rest of the family looked questioningly towards him and he just shook his head, saying some words that she could barely understand. _You must feel really bad then?_

At this, he chuckled. _That's not the worst of it. Jazz was sick of Emmett's teasing comments and he made sure that our dear big brother feels exactly what Annabeth is. It was actually pretty funny to watch, especially when Em just starts laughing all of the sudden or being so devastated. _He paused to make sure that Nina was catching up, _I guess he just wasn't used to it as Jasper was._

Two hands were on her shoulders as she laughed hard. And at first, she thought that it was the man in front of him who touched her. But she didn't feel the instant freezing touch that was him. These were warm, soft, _human. _She didn't understand who it was and what he wants with her. Fabian would turn impulsive and angry if it was someone they don't know. He could hear the person's thoughts about me and what they are planning to do. He would never be mistaken of the intentions.

When she turned around fearfully, she was met with a pair of familiar brown eyes she has been seeing everywhere in Camp. "Eddie!" she squealed, pulling him close to her. She didn't care if everyone was staring at her. It was a really long time ever since she actually saw him again and she wanted to make the best of it. After all, they wouldn't know when the next time they would see each other with smiles on their faces.

"Hi, Nina." He flashed a grin. "You look absolutely beautiful."

_I guess I should be going. The guys want to talk to me. I'll just give you time to catch up then? _She figured he didn't have the power to say that in real life. Eddie would never know that she was communicating with him in any way for he has absolutely no idea about what he is capable of.

And he is capable of plenty of things.

Fabian:

He sat down on one of the park benches a little farther away from the blaring music and the dancing crowd. It was great that he got to talk to her again as if they were best friends again but he always had to remember that there was still reality. They couldn't keep living in their daydream, even when they want to.

She has a boyfriend. He has a girlfriend.

And that specific girlfriend was striding towards him with a smile on her face, even when her thoughts were a jumbled mesh of everything that happened. She saw him again and she didn't know how to react. She didn't _want _to react. Was she supposed to? Or was it better that she would just walk away from him and pretend that she didn't see him anywhere. "I know you still love him." The words felt good as it escaped his mouth, almost visibly dancing and cheering for him as he faces his fears and actually standing up for himself.

"I know you still love her." She replied. Her eyes look glassy, close to tears in any moment. "You don't have to lie to me, Fabian."

_Whoever said about lying? _He asked, surprised. _I never lie to you, you know that. I'm just saying that maybe it would be best for both of us to break-up. We're not ourselves anymore, Patricia, and she has always been who I think about. And you're always wondering about him. _He sighed and wiped the tears forming in her eyes, pressing his lips gently to the top of her head, her below her hairline. "You know that I will always love you but not in the way that I should."

"I understand." The beautiful red headed daughter of Ares bit her bottom lip, "You deserve the best, Fabian. You're better than what you think you are and you should know that people really do care about you. I trust you to be there when it happens again." The last one was an order and he managed a slight smile. They both knew that it would never happen again. Eddie realized that he loved her too much to let her go.

_Always. _And she finally beamed, the tears that he expected to be shed disappearing quickly. He stared at the girl and placed an arm around her, just to remember the feel of it when she was gone. _You and he look perfect together. I'm glad that you finally found someone to take care of you._

He left Patricia there to ponder on her thoughts. He wanted to reflect on his. They kept on saying that she and he looked very well together. They complimented each other, Mara once said. It was a shame that it didn't work out during the first time. He was being stupid and foolish and he shouldn't have let her go. He now agrees that he couldn't live his life without her. He exists but he doesn't live.

To his left, Fabian could hear Emmett's thoughts from where he and his wife were dancing, laughing. It has been a while since he has seen Rose actually doing something with his husband and he was happy for them. On the other hand, not so far from where he was standing, Renesmee and Jacob were having a meaningless argument about school and something he doesn't understand. The hybrid's parents looked very worried, knowing well that Edward could easily read the couple's thoughts and they know perfectly what they were thinking.

Jake was mentally and physically frustrated, very close to shouting at his girlfriend. _I can't believe this. You know what, I give up. I give up!_

_He should understand that this is hard for me too. I'm the one most affected. _Ness was close to tears, seeing them gather up in her eyes just waiting for the right moment to be released. _He should know that. He knows that I love him; everyone knows that I love him. And I don't care if daddy hears that. _Fabian took a sideways glance at the other mind reader, a small smile on his face at the last thing that his daughter has said. _He should know that._

He learned to tune the rest of the conversation out, wanting to give them their privacy and the privilege to sort this out themselves. And he watched as Alice and Jasper joined their family on the dance floor. This was one of the only moments where they were carefree, finally learning to let go and have fun for once. They did deserve it in the first place.

As he sat on the dinner table named just for his family, he thought of him and everything he has done wrong to end up being alone.

Nina:

Eddie dragged her farther away from the party, somewhere she barely even knows about. A small part of her was afraid that he will take advantage of their privacy and use what she has for his sake. But of course, it was very impossible since he was a gentleman in his own way.

Still, she has this nagging feeling…

"What is it?" she asked, facing a rose bush that was right across from them.

Her boyfriend smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen you in person, Nina. Don't you think I've missed it?"

At this moment, she could almost imagine what he was thinking of. And for once, she actually wanted Fabian to read his thoughts so that he could save her from doing something that only they used to share. She's always promised him that they would only do that to each other. She'll keep that promise. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

To her surprise, the smile didn't falter. Instead, it grew wider and wider until it reached his ears. She shivered inwardly at how similar he looked with his other siblings, mischievously planning every single move and considering all the delays. Nina could almost see Fabian's face flashing in his eyes. If he really was going to do something, he has to take him out first. It is very hard to do especially when he can watch you wherever you go. "Oh come on, Nins. Everything points to this. You wouldn't have invited me if you didn't want me here. And it's clear that you want me too."

"No, I don't." He has her pressed upon a tree now, an arm on either side of her. "I'm not going to do this."

"You don't have to do anything." Eddie whispered to her ear, nipping lightly on her earlobe.

Before she could react to what he said, his lips were forcefully on hers in a way that she never expected before. She didn't want this. Never once has she considered this with _him._ And it almost hurt how rough he was getting. There were already tears in her eyes as she tried to push him away. He wasn't thinking. He was overwhelmed with seeing Patricia again and he wanted to take his anger out on somebody. She was that somebody. She was gonna get hurt.

She felt the weight being lifted from her, heard the loud snapping sound of one of the trees. Very cold arms enveloped her in a comforting hug. Nina refused to open her eyes for she was afraid that she must have been hearing things and when she does, she would see Eddie doing things to her that she didn't want. "It's alright, Nina." A female voice soothed, rocking her back and forth.

Unexpectedly, the daughter of Hecate sobbed on the other girl's shoulder. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be the strong and brave person they expected her to be. Her weakness was almost taken advantage of and she was just lucky that there was a mind reader of a vampire just outside.

This was honestly the most dramatic birthday she has ever had.

The time she finally opened her eyes was the time she was blinded by her protector's beauty. But it felt wrong that such a beautiful face would possess such cold, hard eyes filled with absolute anger and hatred. The other man was bruised and battered on the ground, mumbling words to himself and begging for forgiveness to both her and him.

_Nina, are you alright? _A voice inside her head stated, the look in his golden eyes softening just a little for her. _Did he hurt you? _

_Yes, I'm going to be alright. And you've done enough. You're going to kill him if you're to keep this up. _This took him by surprise, replacing all the anger to pure awe. He even forgot that he had unfinished business to take care of. He even rushed to her side to feel her temperature if it was hotter than it usually was to him.

He bit his bottom lip out of pure instinct. _Nina, did you hit your head or something? I don't normally hear those things from you._

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I don't want you to be who you're not. You should calm down." She managed to change for the better, thinking of others more than herself again. It felt nice to return to normal.

And probably, by the end of this month, the old Nina will resurface.

Fabian:

He honestly didn't know how he could be angrier than he was just two seconds ago. Not only was he supposed to see them together again but he has to hear that too. Nina's thoughts were much more of relief than anything else really but he didn't have the same thing to say with her boyfriend's.

The moment he realized his intentions to him, he felt himself stiffen. And he started screaming to everyone he knew and knew him about what Eddie was planning and how Nina didn't want that to happen. They only did it once before, when they knew that they would be apart for three months. Of course, they were afraid of the unknown and they just wanted to be together for sure. It felt right before and he was sure that it was going to feel right again.

It took him at least ten seconds to go to the place they were, followed by his siblings and close friends. Alice immediately pulled Nina away from her attacker and Fabian shoved him hard on a tree, making it crack and fall in the process. He apologized quickly to the nature spirit who lived there, wishing that she was now happy wherever she was. "How dare you!"

_You weren't supposed to know! _This was his only response.

Fabian just shook his head and sneered at the man, wrapping his hand on the other man's throat. _How wasn't I supposed to know? You're thoughts are practically screaming at me. You're lucky I'm not the kind of person who would kill at sight. If it were up to me, I would make you suffer._

"We both know you can't do that."

"When I was still human, I wouldn't. But I've always been capable of doing that. You don't know me, Eddie. And you're going to find out how much of a killer I really am."

He honestly would have committed a homicide right there if it wasn't for his brothers' restraints. They didn't want him to commit his _first _kill, not when everything was going so well with his control. _You can't force a girl to do what you want to. I honestly can't believe that you have the heart to do that. This isn't you, man._

He finally let go of him. His hands in fists were at his side just so that he wouldn't attack his former roommate again. If Mick was here, this wouldn't have happened. If he just didn't accept Australia, everything would have been like it was before. He was his best friend. He would have told him what was best right now.

After checking if Nina was alright, he carried her immediately back to the party where Amber was waiting impatiently and worriedly. She immediately attacked her closest friend with a hug right when she saw them, asking her every single question known to man regarding her current emotions. "I can't believe he would do that. Are you still together?"

"I guess the turn of events changed everything. He'd understand if I break up with him."

He refused to leave her after what happened, following her everywhere until everyone noticed. But their thoughts were happy, proud that he could stand being so close to her again. Their story was starting right after it ended. This was something new now, a world wherein everything was alright. They were together and everything's going to be alright.

_Nina, you should know that I never really stopped loving you. _He thought to her with all the sincerity he could muster. _Even when I was mad and rude and ignorant, you were still the only person I thought about. I know that there might be times when I blame you for bringing more hurt to Patricia's life but I now know that it wasn't your fault._

She stared at him in wonder, placing a fragile hand on his cheek. And he pressed his lips to hers until he remembered how it felt. They weren't the daughter of Hecate and the newborn vampire anymore. The kiss meant that they were Nina and Fabian again. And they were together again. If he could cry, he would have. He pulled her closer to him now, felt how right they fit together. This was them at their finest.

And they pulled away because she was short of breath, her heart beating faster and a soft red tint present along her cheekbones.

"I love you, too."

**Please Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Nina:

When she returned to school that Monday, she realized that all of her focus weren't on her studies anymore. She was with Fabian again and they were together and happy and it has never felt any better than that. He was the only thing she was thinking about, daydreaming of the days that they promised to spend together.

Renesmee noticed her sudden change of mood and decided to approach her, be the friend that she wanted to be but couldn't find the time to. "You seem happy."

"I think you know the reason why."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. You've spent a really long time trying to forget him and then you suddenly start going out again. I just don't want Fabian to get hurt. He's like a brother to me and you know I can hurt you."

They both shared laughs for they both know that the last statement was no more than a joke. Ness can see clearly that they were meant for each other and that life wouldn't be same if they were separated so easily. Nina didn't believe soul mates before and she never really expected that she would have one so perfect. "Do you think you can help me with my date this weekend? Amber goes overboard and keeps me imprisoned. I don't want that again."

"Well, I will if Alice helps me." The request was odd but she did agree, knowing well that Alice would take it easy on her.

_Who can be worse than Amber? _She thinks to herself, smiling inwardly.

She could almost hear him chuckle. _You are honestly wrong in that statement. You don't know how bad Alice can be in terms of clothes and make-up. And no, I'm not overreacting. _Nina bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing. She didn't mind being locked in a room by the vampire since she could actually ask her on how he is, on how he changed. Alice can answer all of her questions more than Amber does. Plus, she can ask about how the date will turn out.

_I don't mind. _She mused lightly in her head, completely forgetting that she was in class and that she was _this _close to being called on by the teacher. _I want to get to know Alice better._

_You do know that she wouldn't dare say anything about where I'm taking you, right? _He almost sounded wistful, sharing that he really wanted everything to be this nice. She honestly needed him to realize that he didn't need to prepare so much just for them to have the perfect night. Being with him was enough to make her explode to a million tiny pieces in the best way possible. He was her everything now. Their lives would never mean anything without the other.

_I can't wait till Friday. Please, I want to see you again. _This was more of a mental whine and Nina was surprise to hear how realistic it sounded. She was surprised that she didn't whine in real life or she'll be in one heck of a mess. _I know you want that too._

She could almost feel the staring contest forming in her head, feel his intense red eyes staring at her with more emotion than she expected a man to have. Maybe he was influenced by Jasper enough to make him more sensitive to a woman's feelings. It was odd to hear a guy actually _listening _when the girls tell them their sob stories that weren't really cry worthy.

"Ms. Martin, would you be so kind and pay attention for once? This is very important." Behind her, she could hear the soft snickers of her classmates. It was very annoying how someone would make fun of her life whenever she was there close to them. If she were as strong as Alice or Bella or Rose, she would have taken her revenge already. But she learned the hard way that it is never the answer to anything.

"Yes sir." She muttered sheepishly, a small blush forming on her cheeks in absolute embarrassment. And inside her head, she could hear him laughing at her little predicament. Well, she harshly told him to shut up after that, which he surprisingly did.

The teacher nodded in approval before turning back to the board, talking about whatever he is talking about. She didn't bother to follow what she said she will. She has much too much to think about and a very important person to talk to.

_Now, I'm serious about Alice. Be careful. She's much worse than Amber._

Fabian:

He honestly didn't know he could feel as bad for a person as he does now, most especially if that specific person happened to be his girlfriend. He pleaded to his sister to consider that she was only human who has been through enough. Her only argument was very fair, in his case. Bella has been through worse. And that didn't stop the pixie of a vampire to torture her in what she does best.

"I don't know what you're afraid of, Fabian." She shook her head disappointedly at his direction. "I thought that she was strong enough to get past everything she's been through. A tiny little make-over won't harm anyone."

Close to him, he heard Edward's wife scoff. He didn't know if she was contradicting the last statement or the idea of a make-over in general. As kids, they were thought that they were beautiful just the way they were. They didn't need to do anything with themselves to look very beautiful. If that were the case of everything, then the world wouldn't be so bad.

Fabian knew that he was overreacting. Of course, Alice could not actually _kill _Nina but she could emotionally scar her for life. He couldn't afford having the girl of his dreams shaking in fear whenever they approach his house. Then again, he was underestimating the girl again. She can handle this. She even fought a thousand year old Egyptian spirit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

_See. _Alice thought, smiling widely in person. _That's the spirit! _He didn't realize that he was sharing those thoughts to everyone in the room. He could easily see Emmett's amusement to his obliviousness and his brother honestly needed some other place to laugh like the maniac he is.

Edward managed a smile at his last statement. _Well, it's true._

_No one's arguing with you there, Fabian. _He mused truthfully, that mischievous glint in his eyes that could compare to a Hermes child's. Now that he thinks of it, Ed may be the gentleman but he can be much worse than Travis or Connor when he wants to be. Fabian shivered suggestively at the idea, making the other mind reader laugh again.

"Now, the only thing we have to do is schedule the make-over. I guess three hours before the date can do. You're leaving for the movies by seven, right? School's over by then. Hmm, maybe I could ask Amber to help me. She's great with make-up…" Alice continued her rant mentally now. And Fabian refused to listen to her so he placed all of his concentration to tuning her out. His brother wasn't so lucky. Even when he has plenty of practice, he still couldn't manage to leave her mind completely. Being the kind hearted person he is- note the sarcasm, he immediately showed him something that he could focus more on.

_Thanks, Fabian. _He sighed in relief, causing him to laugh out loud. No one looked at him in confusion anymore, knowing well that it was probably a thought that made him find humor suddenly. They would just look at each other so they would find out whose mind he laughed at now. Most of the time it was Emmett and when he entered his thoughts, he realized that he kept humming the theme song of what seemed to be Dora, causing him to jump out in absolute disgust and fear. Fabian was sure that Em was finally losing his mind.

Again, the only person who could read his mind against his will confirmed the thought. _I don't think Emmett lost his mind. There is a very huge chance that he never had one._

_If not, then what have we been listening to for such a long time? _This question was meant to be teasing but he couldn't help but add that serious edge to it. The other vampire smiled again.

_I don't know but it is really loud. _At this, they both chuckled in reality, causing around a dozen pairs of questioning eyes to stare at them. Rosalie rolled his eyes as if to say that men were just stupid and when he chose to check if he was right, he found a very disturbing piece of information placed right there in front of him. He cringed back, rubbing his temples and trying very hard to take out what he has just witnessed.

"And now, you feel my pain." Edward shook his head, both in an action for pity and so that no one would notice that he was actually laughing so loud in his head. "And yes, she thinks of that often." He answered the unspoken question as easily as Fabian does. And they both stared inconspicuously towards the perfect blonde.

"I will forever be mentally scarred." He muttered under his breath, _Now, I want you to help me with something._

Nina:

The torture started right when she arrived to her dorm room after school.

It has actually been a surprisingly eventful day, having to speak so casually with Renesmee as if they have known each other and have gotten so well together for quite some time now. Well, maybe the last part wasn't as accurate as the first one. The point was that the hybrid and she were finally getting along after almost half a year of constant ignoring because of the situations.

How was she supposed to know that life would get so much worse than it already is? She never really knew that Ness was just preparing her for the inevitable torture she was going to experience with her boyfriend's sister and her best friend. She honestly didn't remember the reason as to why she agreed to this in the first place. Maybe she thought that it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. And that maybe her magic would at least take pity on her and make everything to her favor for once. Sadly, it wasn't that easy.

She prayed in her mind, repeating his name over and over again just so that he would at least convince his sister that this was a really bad idea after all. And when he did finally respond, it was nowhere as close as to what she wanted. _I'm terribly sorry Nina but this is something you can't stop. Once you get Alice going, you can't do anything about it. You should have listened to me when I told you to._

_Okay, okay, fine. _Nina almost screamed in absolute panic. _I know that I shouldn't ignore you in these things and I'll remember that from now on. Just please. _

Fabian sighed, _I did everything I could before. She can't be swayed. And you know Amber as much as I do and it would be a miracle when she thinks otherwise. Don't worry, I'll talk you through it and you won't even feel a thing. _It was the best thing she got. It was worth a try.

Her hands were clenched in fists as the pixie of a vampire plucked Nina's eyebrows, muttering words under her breath. Gladly, he fulfilled his promise by distracting her from the annoying feelings in her skin, the constant tugging of her hair, the absolute violations of her face. Right at this moment, she never thought that she would ever feel so bad for Bella for having to endure this torture until she was turned. Then again, every once in a while, Fabian _would _mention that Alice had her imprisoned just so that she could keep her company when she was going shopping that very same day.

_So where are you taking me? _She asked, changing the subject that they unconsciously moved to- which was puppies. _I know that after the movie, we're going somewhere else and I doubt it would be some place _not _romantic. _Nina could almost imagine him smile at the last statement, flashing his teeth to his family just because she wasn't there to see them.

_I can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise. But I can say that you're a little too overenthusiastic, maybe more than Alice is in terms of what she does best. _He let out a mental chuckle, something only he can do so well that it would actually sound as if he was there by her side. _You'll find out soon. And maybe a little adrenaline would be good for you. The only thing I'm telling you is that we're going to go for a walk and I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy it._

Nina wished that she had his ability to find out what other people are thinking. Then maybe, she wouldn't be in any of these horrible predicaments in which she is physically and mentally tortured. And no, she was not overreacting. She'd rather feel the pain of being burned alive than sit through an hour of being someone I'm not. _Look, why can't we just agree on something. You tell me where we're going and I'll tell you everything you want to know that happened to me._

_Ah, but there are plenty of things wrong about that statement. _He contradicted; _I know everything that happened to you by seeing it either directly or indirectly. And I honestly would suffer through a hundred of those, if I were you, than to go through a transformation. Because once you changed that way, you can't turn back. _Fabian shared a wistful thought. It was what seemed to be him and her together when they were still very human, before any of this nonsense happened. _At least that torment is only temporary._

She's honestly being selfish again. Nina should have known that Fabian has gone through much more than she ever will, in terms of who they are now. He is going to forever this person and she could change almost every time. By the end of the year, she would grow up and he wouldn't and she always wants to be with him now.

But then again, who wouldn't?

Fabian:

He left the house 15 minutes before he was supposed to be expected. This was actually a very normal date, regarding their destination and their activities. He needed to make this as traditional as possible and maybe it could bring back their past, whenever he spent almost every Friday night with her. Well, Fabian _was _repeating one of his most favorite encounters.

She looked absolutely stunning. There were no other words to describe it. And even that word wasn't enough. She was too much to look at, almost blinding him with her beauty and absolute purity that she somehow reconnected with. To his left, he could easily hear what the other girls were thinking as he took her hand and pulled her in for a soft kiss, enough to make her anticipate the evening more. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, glaring at her black-as-night dress that made her strangely uncomfortable.

"Well, we're going to a movie first." He answered, a smile on his face because of a thought he just experienced. It was an image of an unfamiliar woman taking Nina's place in this date. And, being the ignorant person that she is, she visualizes herself with him. It was actually very humorous how that was the best thing they could possibly have done. "The next part is a surprise."

"What movie?" she pressed on instead, realizing that it was no use for her to question him on their future whereabouts. She chose to just find out more of what she knows they were to do. "Because I've always wanted to watch this really awesome action film that Alfie told me about and I'm just curious."

What made her more curious was the fact that he just drove through the movie theater and started heading for another direction, towards a place where there were no other cars bothering them with their honking and traffic jam. _Where was he taking me? Why was he taking me there? What are we going to do?_ She took a deep breath, trying not to panic. _He was here. And he would protect me, right? Right?_

He chuckled, "Of course. What do you think I've been doing for the past couple of months?"

Nina rolled her eyes at this one but managed a beautiful, breathtaking smile. "Ignoring me until I dream of you every night. Because my body can't handle not seeing you at least once a day and so, it finds another way to."

"That's an interesting theory." And they laughed together, wondering how they are supposed to do this now that the past was completely behind them. Would they just move on and act as if it never happened? Will it affect them in such a way that they would never be the same again? He mentally sighed at the idea.

They parked in an empty alleyway, reminding himself to constantly check on his most favorite- and only- vehicle. He couldn't afford having it stolen just of a single mistake he has made. Then again, if ever that happens, it would be more than easy for him to track down who committed the crime, placing his precious Porsche in Rosalie's hands if ever it is harmed.

And never once has he been more grateful to have a sister who would listen to him whenever she needs to.

The angel beside her pulled at his cold fingers with a small smirk on her face, taking him out of his reverie and reminding him that they were in public and that he couldn't afford blowing his family's cover. If he ever did, whatever relationship he built with Rose would crumble to pieces and burn to the ground.

"Do you seriously want to watch that? We could choose another if you want. I'm totally fine with it." Fabian flashed a grin, making the girl he loves lose her focus for a brief moment before composing herself and regaining her conscience once again. "Or we could skip the movie."

Nina actually laughed at this, making him wonder if he said something wrong. Then again, he didn't have to wonder because of his little 'talent'. He soon found out that she has wanted to say that for about ten minutes now and she was just afraid that he would judge her very easily. And his hand shot to her mouth to prevent her from taking the attention of more people than necessary, though it was very useless since he was trying to prevent those usual chuckles to escape him.

And sooner or later, one or both of them is going to get kicked out for disrupting the movie.

He found it very amusing how everything was turning out. He should have done this sooner.

Nina:

It took the staff at least fifteen minutes to gather up courage to expertly escort them out. And when they did, he could feel Fabian's hand tightening in hers. What was the problem? What was the man thinking to get him so mad at this? "Excuse me but I'm afraid you have to leave now." He said. And even in this darkness she could see his eyes flashing another kind of emotion towards her body, making her stiffen and cling tightly to her boyfriend's arm. Hmm, boyfriend. It felt good to finally say it.

"We can show ourselves out, thank you." Fabian answered politely, making goosebumps appear on my skin. "Come on, Nins." He smiled at her reassuringly.

They strode out of the theater with their heads held high. They didn't care if they were publically humiliated by a guy who was actually trying to undress her in his eyes. She was with _him _and her life couldn't get much better than that. She won't let someone who worked in the movie house ruin such a wonderful moment.

"You okay, Fabes?" she asked worriedly when she noticed his grip to the steering wheel.

He turned at the tone of her voice, his now cold eyes softening at the look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. But do you really want to know what that… that thing was thinking about?" this was a rhetorical question. She knew that she would see his thoughts momentarily, when Fabian had the composure to actually concentrate.

Something horrible flashed through her eyes, something she never thought she would ever do in general. Nina was disgusted whenever that specific image appeared on television but never once has she _imagined _herself doing that, especially if it was very professional looking. And she refused to ponder more on the statement, shaking her head until it almost felt as if it was going to be detached whenever more force is added.

"I want you…" her mouth felt dry. "I want you to do me a favor." He nodded already, not even listening to what she was asking for. "If ever there would be people tonight who would take advantage of my mental weakness and think of me like that, and think of you like that, then we immediately leave the place and go to another. I don't care if you already have it planned out but I just got you back, I'm not going to lose you to some slut."

He smiled at the last statement, finally letting his rigid shoulders relax and sink down. "Of course. It would be much easier than anything else, really."

They sealed the agreement mentally and laced their little fingers together, as if they were little kids who just promised themselves never to leave the other behind. "I'm glad you changed, Nina. I know I shouldn't be judging you so easily but you were just so different from what I remembered you to be that I became too angry to accept it. I never once realized that you, too, were hurting because of me."

"No, I brought this on to myself. If I never let you go in the first place, nothing would have happened between us. You would still be human and we could have been together like Percy and Annabeth are. I really do love you, Fabes. I was just jealous and angry and I want you to myself."

_Then I'm all yours. Forever and ever and ever… _In the heartfelt confession they just had, this was the only time in which she finally let her tears go, crying tears of absolute ecstasy as she pressed her soft lips to his hard hand. And he smiled, looking away from the road and rubbing his thumb to her cheeks where the trails made their way.

They arrived at his house a few minutes later, surprising Nina even more. He was actually quite amused because never once has he considered a person to be so dumbfounded. She was actually impressed with the architecture, how the larger half of the house blended so easily with the other. And if she would have Fabian's ability, then he would have screamed to every person in the world that he has such a talented mother. Then again, she didn't want to sound selfish.

"Well, maybe. This was actually really last minute. I only thought about this half an hour ago and you really have to thank Esme and Bella for being quick. Alice fixed the setup and I trust that we'd get ultimate privacy. They're out hunting and I think they're by Camp now. And so, we're alone."

Nina:

It took the staff at least fifteen minutes to gather up courage to expertly escort them out. And when they did, he could feel Fabian's hand tightening in mine. What was the problem? What was the man thinking to get him so mad at this? "Excuse me but I'm afraid you have to leave now." He said. And even in this darkness she could see his eyes flashing another kind of emotion towards her body, making her stiffen and cling tightly to her boyfriend's arm. Hmm, boyfriend. It felt good to finally say it.

"We can show ourselves out, thank you." Fabian answered politely, making goosebumps appear on my skin. "Come on, Nins." He smiled at her reassuringly.

They strode out of the theater with their heads held high. They didn't care if they were publically humiliated by a guy who was actually trying to undress her in his eyes. She was with _him _and her life couldn't get much better than that. She won't let someone who worked in the movie house ruin such a wonderful moment.

"You okay, Fabes?" she asked worriedly when she noticed his grip to the steering wheel.

He turned at the tone of her voice, his now cold eyes softening at the look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. But do you really want to know what that… that thing was thinking about?" this was a rhetorical question. She knew that she would see his thoughts momentarily, when Fabian had the composure to actually concentrate.

Something horrible flashed through her eyes, something she never thought she would ever do in general. Nina was disgusted whenever that specific image appeared on television but never once has she _imagined _herself doing that, especially if it was very professional looking. And she refused to ponder more on the statement, shaking her head until it almost felt as if it was going to be detached whenever more force is added.

"I want you…" her mouth felt dry. "I want you to do me a favor." He nodded already, not even listening to what she was asking of. "If ever there would be people tonight who would take advantage of my mental weakness and think of me like that, and think of you like that, then we immediately leave the place and go to another. I don't care if you already have it planned out but I just got you back, I'm not going to lose you to some slut."

He smiled at the last statement, finally letting his rigid shoulders relax and sink down. "Of course. It would be much easier than anything else, really."

They sealed the agreement mentally and laced their little fingers together, as if they were little kids who just promised themselves never to leave the other behind. "I'm glad you changed, Nina. I know I shouldn't be judging you so easily but you were just so different from what I remembered you to be that I became too angry to accept it. I never once realized that you, too, were hurting because of me."

"No, I brought this on to myself. If I never let you go in the first place, nothing would have happened between us. You would still be human and we could have been together like Percy and Annabeth are. I really do love you, Fabes. I was just jealous and angry and I want you to myself."

_Then I'm all yours. Forever and ever and ever… _In the heartfelt confession they just had, this was the only time in which she finally let her tears go, crying tears of absolute ecstasy as she pressed her soft lips to his hard hand. And he smiled, looking away from the road and rubbing his thumb to her cheeks where the trails made their way.

They arrived at his house a few minutes later, surprising Nina even more. He was actually quite amused because never once has he considered a person to be so dumbfounded. She was actually impressed with the architecture, how the larger half of the house blended so easily with the other. And if she would have Fabian's ability, then he would have screamed to every person in the world that he has such a talented mother. Then again, she didn't want to sound selfish.

"Well, maybe. This was actually really last minute. I only thought about this half an hour ago and you really have to thank Esme and Bella for being quick. Alice fixed the setup and I trust that we'd get ultimate privacy. They're out hunting and I think they're by Camp now. And so, we're alone."


	18. Chapter 18

Fabian:

He watched as Nina ate his mother and his sister's cooking. It was cute how she would act so proper and then start laughing because he told her mentally something. And it totally ruined the image. He didn't say that he found it disgusting. In fact, he was amused at how she would just ignore that side of her and be herself.

_Is it good? _He asked, referring to the food. _I don't think it is._

The girl laughed and nodded vigorously, smiling. "It tastes absolutely amazing. I don't know how Esme does it but this is much better than the food that the chef cooks himself."

Fabian managed a chuckle. _I'm glad you said that. I'll tell Esme when I get the chance. But I don't think you could compare that so easily to someone's you haven't even tasted yet._

"Well, when I was back in my old school, before I went to England, I had this really good friend whose mother was a professional TV chef. And well, she invited all of us to her house and she cooked this." She gestured to the empty plate in front of her, probably referring to what filled it up. "And it tasted absolutely amazing. But I think this would rival that dish any day."

The vampire wasted no time telling this to his mother, making her feel very happy and proud of her cooking as well as her son's achievement. He was very sure that it was his adoptive parents who made him accept his life now, loving him like his mother and father used to do. He wishes he could see them again just one last time. But he knew that it was for the best that they think he was dead. It was much better to accept than seeing your supposedly deceased son looking the exact same way, and if not much better, that he did before.

_How are you, Fabian? I mean, you're technically the least experienced one in this family since you're the youngest so how do you cope, you know, with the diet and everything? _This was a very interesting question coming from quite an interesting girl.

He just smiled wistfully, staring at the farther wall to distract him. _I learned to value life when I was child. If I was going to be a predator, I will be one without taking someone's life from them. They deserve to live and it would be nice if the humans are just as compassionate as Carlisle is. If only they understand. _She reached out from her side of the table and placed her burning hand to his freezing one, smiling when they settled with the new unfamiliar warmth that was due to their regulating temperature. She was a human, warm and soft and fragile. Her heat was being transferred through waves and his body seemed to accept it more than it should.

"I wish I should have seen how perfectly kind you are, Fabian. I'm being selfish when I keep you for myself. But you chose me and I know that I don't take all the blame now." This was a joke and he honestly found this incredibly funny. "Plus, I think your perfection would mask my imperfection when I spend more time with you."

"Oh so you want to be perfect?"

She thought about it for a good three minutes. And when she did, she nodded once. "I want to be with you. I know that is usually what humans would say because they want immortality but I honestly really want to be here, with you. And Alice could give me a make-over every day for all I care. Please, I want to stay with you."

This was what he feared to hear the most. She was too good to succumb to such a punishment as this. He vowed to himself never to hurt her in any way possible and turning her into a monster was just breaking that promise all together. He would give her enough time to consider this, weigh out the odds and identify the consequences. Then she would realize that this was worse than she ever thought. He wanted to be with her, he knew this, but if she ever regretted this choice then who was he to stop her?

_You don't know what you're saying, Nina. You will be with me and I'll stay with you until we're forced to be apart. But even through then I'll find a way. This isn't the only option here. _But she just shook her head once.

Her scent overwhelmed him as she came closer, sitting on his lap and wrapping two arms around his neck. "But it's the option that I want." And with that said, she pressed her lips to his.

Nina:

The kiss was feverish, almost hungry, and she wanted nothing more than to ignore the nagging feeling in her head that something bad will happen. She didn't care. If something did, then he would be there to save her. And she knew that he loved her too much to let her die so easily.

His cold but gentle hand buried itself in her hair, never once losing control. That was what she admired about him. He could always give her the best treatment and then not feel guilty afterwards because he has done something bad. She knew that her scent was too strong for Fabian to handle the first time they met but she trusted him with her life before, she was willing to do it again.

"Okay, so maybe Eddie wasn't the best kiss I had after all." She whispered to him, enough to make him involuntary shiver. "You're really good at this, Fabes."

He chuckled, _I should be. I think I have more practice than you give me credit for, Nina. _He encircled her in his arms, cradling her head lightly with a palm that was the exact opposite of her warm temperature. It was almost funny how they were totally opposites but they manage so well together. If it were up to her, she would have been who he wanted her to be and she would be more than willing to do so because she knew that he was just doing this for her and what he knows is best for her. "I love you."

_I love you, too, my Chosen One. _She sighed happily at the new nickname. He always knew how to make something so horribly difficult sound so pleasing to be his. If she were to be who she was, she would gladly be his.

The rest of the night they spent lying in each other's arms, enjoying the other's company as much as they could. Every once in a while, he would sneak in kisses just because he can and then he would praise her with all the sincerity in the world. She never thought that she could be so emotionally satisfied as she is now, being with the absolutely perfect man who she adored the moment she saw him. If this was a dream, she never wants to wake up for the rest of her life. Let her die, for all she cares, as long as she would stay here and live with him forever.

_You don't know how much I want that too. _He thought, his eyes locked on hers for a short while. And she lost herself again in those almost golden orbs that held his past, present, and future. He was absolutely beautiful. _I would do everything I can to keep us this way and make everything work out. If ever there would be a time where I would lose you, I'd make sure that I'll do everything to have you again. You mean too much to me, Nina. And if only I realized that the night that I left._

She placed a hand on his cheek, tears already in her eyes. She couldn't help it when the situation suddenly turned emotional. It was only right that he lets his feelings go like this. It was healthy for him. _Shh, _she soothed, _I promise you that I will always be here for you and you and I will always be together. When I die, I expect you to be there._

"You're not going to die." He whispered huskily, his eyes suddenly turning harder. "No, I'm not going to let that happen. You are mine Nina and as much as I don't want you to become one of us, I don't want you to die either. Something has to happen and I don't know what it is."

"You have to choose at least one. If you don't want me to die, then I have to be what you are. But if I'm not, then sooner or later, something will kill me."

Nina knew that she caught him there, knew that she was right from the moment that she started her sentence. The only other option that wouldn't require her death but she could still be immortal without taking her soul was the most unlikely. She wasn't important enough to be declared as a god and she knew that if that even does happen, then they would spend such limited time together.

_If you love me, Nina, give me some time to consider what you're saying. I need to think and this is honestly the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I need you to understand how hard it is to make a decision when every choice has a possible consequence._ He moved both hands to hers, flashing a sincere look and an almost invisible grin.

This was honestly the best offer she could get. She was willing to wait until a verdict would be assumed from her current situation. He was willing to make her his but the only thing blocking them was her soul and how he would loathe himself for taking it away from her. If it was an emergency, then he would at least consider, especially when she was already on the verge of death and was only holding on by her fingers. Maybe that's how she would convince him. It may be the only thing stopping them but it was also the only thing that's going to save them.

Fabian:

His decisions and problems in life were enough to make a sane man grow completely and utterly crazy. He was glad that his brain works much better than most humans because he was sure that he would have killed her if it weren't for his conscience.

The vampire took a deep breath and smiled at the figure beside him, taking her hand as they headed towards his car. It was getting awfully late and he promised himself that she was going to return her by ten thirty, which was her curfew time. When he took a single glance at the clock, he noticed that it was already past his designated time and nearing midnight.

Fabian had to use his charm to convince their headmistress that it was only a misunderstanding. He was willing to bring her back earlier when they were blocked by people who wanted her for themselves. Being the person that the woman thinks he is, he immediately fought them off leaving everyone on the floor with him unharmed. From her thoughts, she was quite impressed and incredibly dazzled by what his brothers taught him and accepted Nina wholeheartedly, granting her the permission to do whatever she wanted during free period.

He sighed, _Good night, Nina. I hope you have a nice sleep. _He showed her easily a situation they once had together, something that only they could share because the others were already unconscious. He was lying on the floor, his pillow close to her mattress and she talked to him from her bed. It was when they were trying to get the amulets from Victor's grasp and it was one of the most ingenious plans ever. She was already close to falling asleep, her head resting lightly on her arm. But he continued mumbling words, incoherent but sincere yet the same. He was relieved yet quite upset when he realized that she was already asleep.

_I can't believe you still remember that. _She whispered, her lower lip trembling from the eyes of the teacher beside her. The emotion was questioning but the aftereffects of his presence still haven't faded away. She was still trying to make-out if the creature that was in front of her was a real person or if he was just a figment of her imagination.

_He felt real enough when we shook hands._ Her fingers involuntarily touched the unmoving limb. _But how… how… Ugh! I can't even finish a sentence with him on my mind! Where did Nina find him? I want one._

That was a very disgusting statement. They treat him as if he was a toy that was just newly released. And this was coming from a sixty year old woman. Not only that but she was thinking of all the possible relationships she could have with him. He shivered at the thought.

He gracefully leapt the five steps leading towards the front door, smiling when he landed on his feet lightly. There may be times where he absolutely hates what he has turned to but there may also be times where he enjoyed it as much as Emmett does. He would have even jumped from the very top of this very building and leave unscathed.

Fabian checked his car, wondering if someone was still there or if someone was planning to steal it from him. He was actually quite amused when he noticed another pair of eyes watching him. When he focused more on the girl's mind, he realized that it was no more than Renesmee coming to check on him and see if he was okay. _Yes, Ness, I'm fine. Just deep in thought but fine._

_Oh, what are you thinking of? _She has always been the curious soul. He once admired that about her but now it was just plain annoying. Maybe she was taking lessons from Alice.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door for her, _None of your business. _He answered, "So, what are you doing here?"

She didn't bother to talk. Her hand was pressed to his cheek the moment he was done with his sentence and he saw a very surprising image. He just realized now that he never once told them that they were alright and that Nina was safely in her dorm room. Maybe he should see if she really _was _in her dorm room. Then again, Amber did assure him.

Edward was pacing in the living room, agitating Jasper more than he already was. Emmett was making teasing comments about how Fabian would have eaten her or if they have gone farther than they were supposed to. He received a death glare from Bella after that.

He really can expect his family to become the overprotective people they are.

Nina:

The date was absolutely amazing. There were no other words to describe it. She never expected something so perfect from him, even when there were some flaws; she chose to forget it because it wasn't his fault. It wasn't him who made the mistake. It was other people. He wouldn't dare try anything that would jeopardize their mending relationship.

Well, maybe the only thing wrong was the fact that even their headmistress was dazzled by his perfection and his absolute politeness with that hint of an English accent still very much present. She knew that his very smile would make every single girl in this school faint. She needed to let them know that he was hers. They've suffered enough and they won't let a stupid girl mess what they've been so carefully repairing.

_Okay, Nina, breath. _She ordered herself as Fabian showed her his goodnight, the faded memory resurfaced and she could already feel the blush on her cheeks. _I can't believe you still remember that. _She told him, a small smile on her face. Nina was honestly trying to stop the tears in her eyes from showing when the person who has the power to expel her was right beside her.

"Who was your friend, Ms. Martin?" The woman asked. It was quite funny that the daughter of Hecate completely forgot what her name was. "Is he coming to visit any time soon?"

She smiled a fake smile, "Oh, I'm not quite sure about that, ma'am. He is quite unpredictable." She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at the teacher's face. "It is getting quite late. I really should go to bed." She flashed another grin and opened the door to her room, nodding her head goodbye.

Once the wooden door was closed, she immediately slid to the ground in pure exhaustion. Amber was still surprisingly awake and the moment her entire body touched the ground, she started questioning her best friend as if they were in the interrogation room and she was the police officer. She laughed quietly at the idea. "What happened, Nina? I want every detail."

So, she spent what seemed to be an hour to retell the entire day to the curious blonde, not missing a single thing that would probably be important in the future. And she squealed at the mention of the dinner that Esme cooked specifically for her at the Cullen residence. It was actually quite funny how she was reacting more than Nina ever did. It was nice how her life was greatly appreciated. She was even forced to mention the kisses they shared from soft and sensual to the long and passionate. "You don't know how lucky you are, Nina." Amber crooned, pulling her friend to a huge hug that could rival Emmett's. "Gosh, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Amber. You're the greatest friend ever." She never thought that she would ever deserve someone like Amber and Fabian but she knows that her life would never be complete without them. _And Fabian, I love you. _

She could almost picture him smiling. _I love you too, Nina. You are truly my Chosen One._

At the mention of her former title, her breathing turned heavier, her eyes growing wetter and wetter by the second. And she wished that he would be here to say that out loud. "You really can't last fifteen minutes without me, can you?" Of course, when she heard his voice, she immediately shot her head up from her friend's shoulder to see him by the window. The smile on his face was both gentle and amused but she couldn't care less.

"Hello Amber." Fabian greeted once Nina was safely in his arms. "It's very nice to see you again."

"I should say the same to you." The blonde smiled but when she looked closer, she swore she saw a hint of a blush in those cheeks of hers. "Is it just me or did you look better than the last time?"

_I think it's only you. Remember, I don't change? _They both shared quiet laughs after this.

The vampire sat down on Nina's bed with his back to the headboard. Out of instinct, the girl crawled to his side and rested her head on his chest, curling herself to him. She honestly missed being in this position. It made her feel loved even when she knew well that she was. _You should get some rest. Esme wants to see you again and, if you don't have anything better to do tomorrow, you should come over. _Of course, she would be stupid to refuse the offer. A house filled with incredibly attractive people with the man that you adore right beside you as you watch two incredibly competitive brothers wrestle on the grounds. It was a very nice image.

"I would love to." Nina muttered, and with that she fell into deep peaceful sleep.

Fabian:

His decisions and problems in life were enough to make a sane man grow completely and utterly crazy. He was glad that his brain works much better than most humans because he was sure that he would have killed her if it weren't for his conscience.

The vampire took a deep breath and smiled at the figure beside him, taking her hand as they headed towards his car. It was getting awfully late and he promised himself that she was going to return her by ten thirty, which was her curfew time. When he took a single glance at the clock, he noticed that it was already past his designated time and nearing midnight.

Fabian had to use his charm to convince their headmistress that it was only a misunderstanding. He was willing to bring her back earlier when they were blocked by people who wanted her for themselves. Being the person that the woman thinks he is, he immediately fought them off leaving everyone on the floor with him unharmed. From her thoughts, she was quite impressed and incredibly dazzled by what his brothers taught him and accepted Nina wholeheartedly, granting her the permission to do whatever she wanted during free period.

He sighed, _Good night, Nina. I hope you have a nice sleep. _He showed her easily a situation they once had together, something that only they could share because the others were already unconscious. He was lying on the floor, his pillow close to her mattress and she talked to him from her bed. It was when they were trying to get the amulets from Victor's grasp and it was one of the most ingenious plans ever. She was already close to falling asleep, her head resting lightly on her arm. But he continued mumbling words, incoherent but sincere yet the same. He was relieved yet quite upset when he realized that she was already asleep.

_I can't believe you still remember that. _She whispered, her lower lip trembling from the eyes of the teacher beside her. The emotion was questioning but the aftereffects of his presence still haven't faded away. She was still trying to make-out if the creature that was in front of her was a real person or if he was just a figment of her imagination.

_He felt real enough when we shook hands._ Her fingers involuntarily touched the unmoving limb. _But how… how… Ugh! I can't even finish a sentence with him on my mind! Where did Nina find him? I want one._

That was a very disgusting statement. They treat him as if he was a toy that was just newly released. And this was coming from a sixty year old woman. Not only that but she was thinking of all the possible relationships she could have with him. He shivered at the thought.

He gracefully leapt the five steps leading towards the front door, smiling when he landed on his feet lightly. There may be times where he absolutely hates what he has turned to but there may also be times where he enjoyed it as much as Emmett does. He would have even jumped from the very top of this very building and leave unscathed.

Fabian checked his car, wondering if someone was still there or if someone was planning to steal it from him. He was actually quite amused when he noticed another pair of eyes watching him. When he focused more on the girl's mind, he realized that it was no more than Renesmee coming to check on him and see if he was okay. _Yes, Ness, I'm fine. Just deep in thought but fine._

_Oh, what are you thinking of? _She has always been the curious soul. He once admired that about her but now it was just plain annoying. Maybe she was taking lessons from Alice.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door for her, _None of your business. _He answered, "So, what are you doing here?"

She didn't bother to talk. Her hand was pressed to his cheek the moment he was done with his sentence and he saw a very surprising image. He just realized now that he never once told them that they were alright and that Nina was safely in her dorm room. Maybe he should see if she really _was _in her dorm room. Then again, Amber did assure him.

Edward was pacing in the living room, agitating Jasper more than he already was. Emmett was making teasing comments about how Fabian would have eaten her or if they have gone farther than they were supposed to. He received a death glare from Bella after that.

He really can expect his family to become the overprotective people they are.

Nina:

The date was absolutely amazing. There were no other words to describe it. She never expected something so perfect from him, even when there were some flaws; she chose to forget it because it wasn't his fault. It wasn't him who made the mistake. It was other people. He wouldn't dare try anything that would jeopardize their mending relationship.

Well, maybe the only thing wrong was the fact that even their headmistress was dazzled by his perfection and his absolute politeness with that hint of an English accent still very much present. She knew that his very smile would make every single girl in this school faint. She needed to let them know that he was hers. They've suffered enough and they won't let a stupid girl mess what they've been so carefully repairing.

_Okay, Nina, breath. _She ordered herself as Fabian showed her his goodnight, the faded memory resurfaced and she could already feel the blush on her cheeks. _I can't believe you still remember that. _She told him, a small smile on her face. Nina was honestly trying to stop the tears in her eyes from showing when the person who has the power to expel her was right beside her.

"Who was your friend, Ms. Martin?" The woman asked. It was quite funny that the daughter of Hecate completely forgot what her name was. "Is he coming to visit any time soon?"

She smiled a fake smile, "Oh, I'm not quite sure about that, ma'am. He is quite unpredictable." She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing at the teacher's face. "It is getting quite late. I really should go to bed." She flashed another grin and opened the door to her room, nodding her head goodbye.

Once the wooden door was closed, she immediately slid to the ground in pure exhaustion. Amber was still surprisingly awake and the moment her entire body touched the ground, she started questioning her best friend as if they were in the interrogation room and she was the police officer. She laughed quietly at the idea. "What happened, Nina? I want every detail."

So, she spent what seemed to be an hour to retell the entire day to the curious blonde, not missing a single thing that would probably be important in the future. And she squealed at the mention of the dinner that Esme cooked specifically for her at the Cullen residence. It was actually quite funny how she was reacting more than Nina ever did. It was nice how her life was greatly appreciated. She was even forced to mention the kisses they shared from soft and sensual to the long and passionate. "You don't know how lucky you are, Nina." Amber crooned, pulling her friend to a huge hug that could rival Emmett's. "Gosh, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Amber. You're the greatest friend ever." She never thought that she would ever deserve someone like Amber and Fabian but she knows that her life would never be complete without them. _And Fabian, I love you. _

She could almost picture him smiling. _I love you too, Nina. You are truly my Chosen One._

At the mention of her former title, her breathing turned heavier, her eyes growing wetter and wetter by the second. And she wished that he would be here to say that out loud. "You really can't last fifteen minutes without me, can you?" Of course, when she heard his voice, she immediately shot her head up from her friend's shoulder to see him by the window. The smile on his face was both gentle and amused but she couldn't care less.

"Hello Amber." Fabian greeted once Nina was safely in his arms. "It's very nice to see you again."

"I should say the same to you." The blonde smiled but when she looked closer, she swore she saw a hint of a blush in those cheeks of hers. "Is it just me or did you look better than the last time?"

_I think it's only you. Remember, I don't change? _They both shared quiet laughs after this.

The vampire sat down on Nina's bed with his back to the headboard. Out of instinct, the girl crawled to his side and rested her head on his chest, curling herself to him. She honestly missed being in this position. It made her feel loved even when she knew well that she was. _You should get some rest. Esme wants to see you again and, if you don't have anything better to do tomorrow, you should come over. _Of course, she would be stupid to refuse the offer. A house filled with incredibly attractive people with the man that you adore right beside you as you watch two incredibly competitive brothers wrestle on the grounds. It was a very nice image.

"I would love to." Nina muttered, and with that she fell into deep peaceful sleep.

Fabian:

Having his abilities, Fabian didn't really specifically need to go back home. He just showed his family what they needed to see to reassure them that Nina was still alive and he sent Nessie to prove his statement. After that, he focused more on her thoughts and actually laughed at some of them.

Well, that was until he saw that she needed him by her side.

It didn't even take him five seconds because he was sure that he wanted to see her again too. He climbed towards her window with ease, opening it so quietly that he congratulated himself. He managed to absorb the scene in front of him with a smile on his face, seeing the love and friendship present between the two women. Even when they were back in England, Amber has always been with Nina through everything.

"You really can't last fifteen minutes without me, can you?"

He spent the entire night with Nina by his side, unable to move with such a breathtaking creature curled up against him. And Amber watched as he stared at her with the adoration very visible in his almost golden eyes. _I miss seeing you two together. I really did blame myself when you were fighting. _

Fabian reassured her by taking her hand in his and placing it gently on his lips. _It wasn't your fault Ambs. It was honestly mine. I was just adjusting to my new life and I took out all my frustration on you and Nina. _

"Well, I guess Fabina made up in the end." They both chuckled at the couple name, unable to help himself because of all those blurry memories they once had.

When morning came, he had to leave because he wasn't supposed to be caught inside a girl's room on his girlfriend's bed. Even when they were still both fully clothed, he couldn't risk anything. _I'll see you later. _He thought to her, wishing that her mind wasn't too clouded that she heard it. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and detached himself from his goddess, caressing the side of her face before jumping out of the window and sprinting towards the forest.

And let's just say that he had a really big surprise when he got back.

Alice probably warned them that he was to come soon and so they specifically had to plan the world's biggest embarrassment. It was honestly his mistake because he didn't check on what was in line before going there. And now, he regrets it more than he regrets leaving Nina.

They were all sitting on the pale sofas, eyes intent and their minds too silent to be considered healthy that it made him feel as if he was cornered. It was Emmett who bounded up to him first with an obvious smile on his face. "Where have you been, man?" he asked, "We missed you."

Fabian bit his bottom lip and when he concentrated hard, he realized that there was absolutely nothing coming from Em's usually deafening thoughts. "What's happening?" he glanced at his most trusted brother named Jasper and he smiled mischievously, already adding to his fear without even using his talent.

"Guys, you're scaring me." He sent a pleading look to Carlisle and Esme but they both just shrugged, cautious but very amused.

Edward just strode to him and flashed a crooked smile, "Well, dear brother of mine, Alice specifically showed us something that really did surprise us. Tell me, where were you last night? You're usually inside your room by that time but you weren't there. You got us very worried." Oh so that's what this is about. They want revenge for putting them into more stress than necessary and maybe his reassurance wasn't that reassuring because he didn't personally see it for himself.

_I'm sorry about that. _He practically screamed in his thoughts, backing away until his back hit the wall. The other side advanced on him with evil smiles, even his beloved parents had no mercy. _But please, what are you going to do to me?_

The mind reader smiled, "Well, we are planning to ask if we could meet Nina personally." Fabian froze and he knew at that moment that he and his girlfriend were in big trouble.

Nina:

She stared at the expectant looking family with both confusion and fear. From their eyes, it was Alice and Esme who were more excited in meeting her officially. Emmett had his usual dimpled grin and he immediately looked as if he was planning to ask her something very embarrassing that whenever she would think of that specific vampire, the question would come along with him. She was actually quite glad that Rosalie didn't care and that she was only doing this because her brother needed her to.

"Now, we're all going to spend five minutes with her and get to know her more. And Emmett, I'm serious. Don't kill the girl. Please." Carlisle shot a glare towards the tallest one here but the said man just said that he wouldn't make any promises, smirking lightly to her direction.

Gladly, it was Carlisle and Esme first. The questions were quite simple actually, asking her if she loved Fabian as much as he loves her and the only answer to that was yes and that she honestly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. She would probably still be locked in that room with the rest of her friends dying of starvation and dehydration. She shivered lightly at the memory.

_You can do this, Nins. It's fine. I'm here if you need my help. _Fabian flashed a mental smile and she took at least four breaths to regain her composure. She didn't have to worry at being judged. It was Carlisle and Esme for goodness' sakes! They understand her situation. "I love him more than anything else in the world. He _is _my world." She concluded, tears in her eyes from the emotions present.

"Well then, that's settled." Esme stood and pulled her into the most motherly hugs she has ever had, including the ones that her mom used to give her. "You make him happy and I shouldn't question that. I was just worried because you two had a very rough relationship and that this might have been a split second decision made because you two were weak at the moment. I now understand that it was wrong for me to think so and I'm glad that you're part of the family now."

The father stood and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "It was really quite surprising when Fabian just announced that he and you are already together after so many months of constant loathing. I was scared for him and that this relationship might leave him in a worse state than he already is. He might be the youngest in this life but we already consider him as part of us. Even Rosalie enjoys his company. I don't know how we could stop them from hunting you down if even we found out that you hurt him. But I doubt that will happen." He honestly had a talent for making someone feel better.

Bella and Edward's questioning passed by as quickly as the first pair did. Whenever the beautiful brunette female asked a question, she would just answer mentally because of the mind reader first before voicing it out to the one who didn't hear. Theirs were mostly focused on keeping Nina safe since they have the most experience in that area. They weren't actually opposed to the idea of them being together but they were just warning them to be more careful because she might get physically hurt in the process. At the mention of the wounds, the man's eyes flashed dangerously before calming down again after receiving a gentle kiss on the cheek from his lover.

"When I first saw you, Nina, I noticed how you look at him. You may not have realized it but from day one you can see all the love present. I wasn't really surprised when he spread the news that you were official and I know you make each other happy. I was in your position once and I'm warning you that I have experienced everything. If it wasn't for Edward I would have been dead and I know that he loves you so he wouldn't let anything happen to you." She bit her bottom lip when the man tensed again, "You're going to be a great addition to our family." She concluded before making a silent conversation with her husband.

Edward nodded once two minutes later. "I was really against this relationship at first. I didn't want my brother to make the same mistakes that I did, the ones that would lead to you or anyone else getting hurt. And the first time you hurt him, you don't know how much I wanted to hurt you back and I'm sorry for that." He took a deep unnecessary breath, "And when it happened again, I realized how wrong he was and what he thought of you before. And again, I apologize. But when you finally gathered up the courage to change and tell him that you changed and that you wanted to be friends again… it just surprised me. I just don't want him to get hurt. You should know that he understands me and I understand him. If you hurt him, it would hurt me and hurt everybody else around me. He's my brother, Nina, think of that."

She couldn't take it anymore. The tears flowed like a river from her eyes, _I would never hurt him. Never again. I regretted doing that before and it killed me when I realized that I was the reason why he left. But Fate brought him to you and your family and I've never been happier to realize that you love him. I'm sorry, I really am very sorry. I love him._

For the slightest moment, she saw Edward relax. He even smiled at her sincerity. He knew that Fabian deserved to be happy and she was just afraid that she wasn't enough to make him stay that way. She brings him too much pain, too much bad memories. She needed to change that by changing as well and becoming better and giving him things that would replace the sadness. That was her mission now.

Bella hugged her tightly after, her long chestnut hair tickling Nina's exposed shoulder. "I'm looking forward to officially calling you my sister." She whispered to her ear even when the bronze haired god heard her as clearly as saying it out loud.

Alice and Jasper's would have been worse if the blonde wasn't using his abilities to calm his wife down. It was enough for her not to go bouncing from excitement but he just couldn't stop her usual giggles and smiles.

They talked but it was mostly the male who took everything seriously. He worries about her and about what he thinks will happen to her if ever things go very wrong. But then again, who wouldn't? She just trusts Fabian more than he does even when the two of them have formed such a visible bond. "You make him happy," he said simply, his eyes shining with a mischievous glint to it. "If you make him happy then I can't do anything to stop it."

Alice, on the other hand, wasn't as collected. When she was the one to talk, Nina was just lucky that she was in her mate's restraining arms because she swears that the little pixie might have trampled her for all she knows. When she finally accepted Jasper's mood control, she reached out and took the Chosen One's hand in hers. "I can already see you as part of the family. You've been through enough and I can feel that he and you are strong together. I accept anything and maybe this is the best for you." Ah yes, she can always count on Alice to side with her.

This time, all Nina could do was smile at the couple, hugging the female and beaming at the male. It wasn't her fault. They must have been against her before but they are open mindedly accepting this change in their status. Maybe Fabian was right. She didn't have to worry about anything. This family already accepts her for who she is. What else was she to ask for?

And maybe she spoke too soon.

The moment Rosalie and Emmett looked at her, she knew at that moment that she was supposed to run when she had the chance. How could she not? They might as well just interview her about her sex life in front of the stage with millions of friends and family and strangers while they're at it. Fabian wasn't that confident either.

_I tried to stop them, Nina. I really did try. But they're like Alice. They've wanted to know this for a really long time. _She forced him to take a deep breath to calm himself. _Rosalie won't be as bad as Emmett so at least you have some kind of relief. Just let me in on the conversation and I'll help you answer most of it._

Thankful for some leverage, she nodded at them to start. As promised, Rosalie was more focused on keeping Fabian happy. She asked Nina questions that would reassure her that her brother would never get hurt again. She accepted all of them and took her in her arms as if she was a different person. "I know that you don't like me very much because of my selfishness but the moment he talked to me, I knew that I was supposed to change for the better. And let's just leave it at that." She smiled knowingly at the man beside her and Em smirked, wrapping a strong, muscled arm around the woman's skinny waist.

It wasn't really as bad as she thought it would be. The bear of a vampire teased her and made joking comments like expected but never once has he _really _asked if she and he did it. And once, when Nina blushed to the color of tomatoes, they knew that it was true. After that, Emmett wolf whistled so loud that it would be a surprise if it didn't reach the sensitive ears of the demigods in Camp.

"Well, I'll be expecting someone else to make fun of in the future. Don't ruin this for me, Nina. You and Fabian are perfect for each other and letting him go was the biggest mistake of your life! I mean seriously, Fabian is like… WHO YOU ARE! And if you ever make that mistake again and hurt him like you did twice already, I swear to all the gods up there- existing and not existing, mind you- that you will be killed. Am I right, Rosie?" Emmett glanced at his wife with wide adorable eyes.

Rose just rolled her eyes at him but managed a small smile, unable to hold it to herself. She then placed a soft kiss on his cheek before gracefully striding out of the room and leaving Nina with the loud vampire.

Nina smiled and accepted the bear hug, "Emmett, I'm glad you feel that way and I'm looking forward to it too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I am very sorry for the late update and I hope you forgive me. I promise to focus more on writing and **

Fabian

Saying that he's agitated would be a total understatement. He was far from that, unable to keep still and going against his true nature as a vampire. It wasn't his fault. Who wouldn't react the same way if his kind, known to be the most dangerous predator in the world, was to "speak" with the girl that he loves more than anything?

Of course, Fabian still has to consider the fact that his family just wanted the best for him. Plus that fact that Nina hurt him twice already, they just wanted to make sure that she _truly _changed for the better. Or maybe enough for her to forget who she was and be another person. Either way, he wasn't comfortable with it

Emmett was by far having the worst thoughts. But he could help himself when he says that as much as he tried to tune his brother out, the more he got curious. From Em's reassurances, he was sure that those questions would never once be asked to the girl but to him. It was better than anything else really. He didn't want Nina to run from this house because a specific vampire scared her away.

_You're overreacting, Fabes. Nina's fine. _Edward rolled his eyes to prove his point, his arm wrapped tightly around his wife's shoulders. It would have been better if he was actually looking at _him _and not the brunette beside him. _Plus, he hasn't asked her something embarrassing yet so I doubt he will. Emmett's not the kind of person who does it last minute. See, here's Rose. He'll be down in a minute._

True to his words, the stunningly beautiful blonde glided down the stairs and took the seat beside him, smiling a little from what happened just previously. The newborn didn't even bother check her thoughts for any misconceptions for he has heard them all in every single point of view possible for him, to the very extent of his abilities. He needed to know that, even after this, his girlfriend was willing to stay with him and spend the rest of her life with him.

His brutish beast of a brother almost broke the beautiful stairway from his absolute excitement. Truthfully, Fabian never saw his older brother this happy except when he gets something he really wants. His best guess was that Nina wasn't going anywhere and that she was finally strong enough to stand up to the most dangerous people. _I honestly can't believe you did that to her! _He scolded in his mind, shaking his head in real life so that the bear would see the disapproval in his features. _Man, I swear I've never seen her that embarrassed before. You shouldn't have done that._

Em pouted that adorable pout. And it has prevented anyone from getting mad at him for a really long time ever since he was adopted. This was no exception to that rule. "Fine, fine." Fabian mumbled, burying his face in his hands and wallowing in his self-pity. "I forgive you but please, don't do it again." He said it vocally because he wanted to prove a point to the vampire. He _needed _to know that this wasn't a person he could scare off so easily.

_Alright. Sheesh, I was just asking her honest questions. It may not be innocent but it is very honest. I wanted to know. _His eyes glistened brighter than his skin when hit by direct sunlight.

The younger immortal rolled his eyes again. _Curiosity killed the cat, Em. Or in your case, killed the bear. Nothing good will come when you keep on asking questions that aren't ready to be answered yet. I'm very sure that when Nina's ready, she'll talk to you about her private life. But I don't think that would ever happen._

Fabian laughed out loud at the look on his face, making the others follow his lead. _I hate you, Fabes. Did you know that?_

_Aww, I love you too, bro. _He didn't know why but he always enjoyed teasing his siblings now that they are patient enough to be teased. The last time he tried with his actual brother, Daniel wouldn't stop screaming at him for a month. He learned never to do that again.

Out of curiosity, he checked the other's thoughts twice. Esme, being the kindest, was thinking of Nina as another daughter. Of course, she was thinking of how everything would work out when two different worlds collided. She has never seen a working relationship of a vampire and a half-human before and she was just curious and very worried on how it will turn out. He almost laughed out loud at how motherly she sounded like when she said that.

Fabian took his girlfriend's hand in his and twirled her around as she touched the wooden floor, making her smile. "I love you, Ms. Martin." He murmured to her ear, knowing well that everyone here would hear.

"I love you, too."

Nina:

_She stared outside her window, glad to see the man of her dreams, wearing one of the most handsome outfits she has ever seen, waiting for her to come down._

_Her adoptive father called for her, taking her attention for a minute before focusing back to the grounds. Nina always knew that he was absolutely handsome but using that word at this moment would be a total understatement. He was much more than what she gives credit for. Out of instinct, she reached out to him, her fingers touching the cool transparent glass. "Soon, so very soon." She whispered, unable to cry._

_Two small hands pulled her towards the entrance of her room and the beautiful bride groaned in annoyance when she realized that it was no more than her soon-to-be sister-in-law. If only she could marry him without actually marrying his family. Not that she's complaining- she adores them to the bone- but there may be times when it's just too much._

_"Come on, Nina." Alice whined, tugging harder and harder. If it wasn't for her new found strength to resist, she would have been thrown out of the window without walking down the aisle._

_Surprisingly, she managed to push her towards the man waiting outside the door. The brunette looped her arm around Carlisle's, a smile on her face already. She's always wanted this for herself and for him. After such a long time of waiting, they are finally going to be together._

_Once she was at the other end, staring ahead to the figure right in front of her seeming so close but was actually too far away. She took the first tentative step, confident yet a little nervous. She couldn't help it. Even when she was something else now, this was just too much for her. She never deserved him._

_He took her hand now when she was close enough, feeling the warmth of his touch and pulled her close to him for one kiss that Alice specifically banned while she was under 'construction'. Fabian laughed at her thoughts and whispered two words to her. _

_"So beautiful." _

_She finally looked at him in his golden pools, melting with passion and love. Nina smiled and met his gaze with her own golden eyes._

The human woke up with a lingering smile on her face. She knew it was a dream. If it wasn't, then she wouldn't be able to sleep at all to have it. To her left, Fabian was staring with such intensity that it surprised her. How could he not be? He would have seen the image as easily as she did but he was the one who remembers more of it.

"Do you want that to happen?" he asked, placing his arms around her and embracing her in his comforting temperature. "Be one of us?"

She turned to face him and placed her cheek on his chest, wanting to be as close to him as possible. _I want to be with you. If I have to suffer, then I will. I love you too much to let you go again._

He pressed a soft kiss on her temple, tracing soft intricate patterns on her skin. She finally realized that she couldn't sleep without him by her side. She would be haunted by visions of the past and predictions of the future. He keeps the dreams away for he was there and her only fear was that he will leave again. _I know you do. And I love you, too. But you don't understand how wrong this is. Nina, you don't want to be a monster._

"But you're not a monster. You haven't even killed anybody! I trust you to be with you."

Fabian hesitated but agreed, finally realizing that he wanted to be with her as well. _When the time comes, I'll be there and we're going to make that dream of yours come true._

Fabian:

He honestly didn't know how to react to what he saw. Of course, he would be mad if there wouldn't be a hint of joy in the vision- a hope for his future, something that would happen to him and her. But he really couldn't help himself if he chose to look at it as a burden more than anything. She was expecting something now and he didn't know if it was right to reach those expectations. She doesn't deserve this fate, even with everything she's done to him.

The pacing grew faster until he was no more than a blur that only his family can see. They knew how he was feeling, Jasper and Edward most especially, and they know that they couldn't help him as much as they wanted to. This was different from his brother's situation with Bella. She was sure of what she wanted, manipulating everyone to get it. Nina wasn't. She doesn't know if this is right and she was afraid of what the possibilities might be. Her only reassurance was that she was going to be with Fabian and it wasn't enough to cover all the grief that they were both feeling.

The newborn took a deep, shaky, and unnecessary breath. He needed to do something to distract himself first, something totally spontaneous. Hunting was no good for he just went yesterday and it wasn't very healthy for him to bury all of the pain and troubles with food, especially when he just ate.

_I know what you could do. _Edward stated smugly, smirking mentally and physically. _Why don't you join me? Music always relaxes me and takes my mind off things. It's only right if you do what I do._

It wasn't a bad idea, actually. It has been a very long time ever since he touched his guitar and he's been dying to strum a few notes. At Anubis house, he would secretly hide inside his room and play his music because he was afraid of being judged. Now that there was no one to think of doing that, he learned that it was a useless thing to fear. The only opinion that matters is his and he would tune out everyone else's.

He let his fingers ghost over the metal strings, testing the tune and the pitch and adjusting just so when it was a little out of melody. Due to his oversensitive hearing, he managed to detect falsities more than he usually does and it actually made his most treasured object sound much better than it usually does. Never once was he glad for his senses more than he does now.

Fabian smiled as he saw himself do what he loves doing in every single perspective possible. The one he enjoyed the most has to be Renesmee because she was too amazed with the sound of him and the object that brought him back to life once again. His guitar made him feel as if he was human again, fragile but absolutely carefree.

_Ah, yes. _Esme sighed, _absolutely beautiful. I wonder if they would agree if I ask them to play together. Oh, that would be something I would be more than willing to watch._

The enthusiasm level of her thoughts caused her to be louder than she usually is, taking both his and Edward's attention. The two musical vampires shared looks and a private conversation before they agreed to answer their mother's request.

It was actually quite impressive, if he does say so himself. With Edward's fingers moving so expertly through the piano keys and Fabian's strumming lightly towards the tune, it was very hard to believe that they have only planned on doing this last minute. And as they played her favorite, the one she adored the most out of all the pieces that Ed has composed, he realized that Esme deserves this more than anything else. She needs a form of gratitude for always being by their side in times of weakness and vulnerability. She was the mother that all of them wanted but already lost.

They were met with smiling faces and enthusiastic applauds coming from Emmett. The scene was actually quite funny seeing that he was the loudest one cheering, making him sound as if he was in a concert of his most favorite band. Fabian shivered at the thought. If Em does have a favorite band, he would be coming to their every performance if time (and Rosalie) permits him. And he would be much louder than he is now. Thank all the gods in Olympus that he doesn't. Fabian was willing to keep it that way.

When the noise died down, everyone turned to Fabian as if expecting already a private conversation that usually takes place after. He fought the need to roll his eyes but eventually lost the battle because he ended up doing so anyways. Near him, he heard Edward chuckle at his mental conflict.

_Am I going to tell everything about Nina and I or do you want me to show you? _They shared glances and came up with a verdict.

Nina:

She sighed and closed the book she was reading.

It has been quite a long time since she has actually focused on her education and she figured that it was better than anything else really. If Gran were alive, she would be proud to hear that Nina wasn't influenced by Amber that much and became more studious.

Suddenly, two pairs of cold, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her up to meet his lips in a kiss that they have been waiting for. And Nina smiled as his fingers caressed her lower back and the other buried in her hair. The thoughts he was sharing were no more of many beautiful moments that only they have shared, as if helping her remember that they are _still _young and in love.

He pulled away, his almost golden eyes staring directly towards her brown ones, making her melt even more in his arms. _I was studying. _She feigned annoyance and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms at the process to help convince him. Sadly, he couldn't be swayed.

_ I know what you're thinking, Nina. Plus, I knew you wanted a distraction. _The girl squirmed in his arms out of instinct, making him laugh and pull her lips to another kiss. "I love you."

She wondered why he said that out loud. With Amber here, she could easily hear their conversation if so and the mental conversations are the only ways wherein they could actually share something private. She chose to ignore that for the moment. "I love you, too." Nina whispered to the skin of his shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

The moment was ruined when she heard loud crooning coming from the corner, taking both of their attentions but hers most especially. She figured that he already knew that Amber was mentally praising her mother for bringing them together once again. And she never thought that she would say this but she will and here it is. _Thank you, Aphrodite._

When he left an hour later because of a reason unknown to her, she immediately headed towards her best friend. Her smile was almost blinding when they pulled each other into a needed hug. She missed those moments where she actually gets to feel the love and friendship radiating from that one person who actually cared.

They spent the rest of their time together, catching up on what they missed for they refused to talk about it before out of the pain of the memory. Right at this moment, they didn't have to worry about it at all. She was stronger now, having a very powerful person right behind her to catch her when she falls. She was just afraid of reliving the memory, afraid that it wasn't over and Senkhara was just waiting for the worst moment to show up once again. She shivered at the thought.

_She can't hurt you anymore. _Fabian reassured, showing that he was actually listening to their conversation without them knowing it. This was the only exception wherein the gesture didn't turn annoying. _I would make sure that they would leave you alone._

Nina blinked away the tears from her eyes, letting them slowly drip on the blonde's shoulder. And they both talked to him as if he was just there, like he usually was. It has always been the three of them. In every single thing that they do, either socially or educationally, they would consult each other every time. It was what brought them even more together, knowing that they would be there for her even when they were angry.

When the door opened suddenly, the brunette jumped away from her friend out of complete surprise. Amber was confused for a moment before she moved her gaze to the bronze haired goddess on the floor, a small smile plastered on her beautiful face. "Hello, Renesmee. What can I do for you?" Nina asked kindly after heaving at least five calming breaths.

The hybrid laughed, claiming the spot next to her and sitting down. "I honestly needed to talk to you about something important. And Fabian refused to help me so I have to go to you in person." She made a face at the mention of her boyfriend's name, making her and him laugh at the same time.

"Okay then, what is it?"

There was absolutely no warning as Nessie placed her palm to Nina's cheek, showing her all of the things that she should have. It took all of her concentration not to pounce on the girl in absolute gratitude for turning to her in this situation. "I honestly can't believe that you turned to me for this. But since you did, I think I can help you."

Fabian:

He just couldn't believe what Renesmee Carlie Cullen showed his girlfriend minutes ago. It caught him off-guard, made him wish that he was human so that he could have fainted. But he wasn't. And he had absolutely no way to show his anxiety but to run in his full speed from the dorm room back to his house.

_What is it, Fabian? _Esme asked with all of the concern and love in the world. _Is something wrong? Did anything happen?_

Fabian turned to his mother and flashed a reassuring grin, making sure that her thoughts turned calm and less frantic. _It's just Renesmee. She and Jacob… well, Jake is planning to take her back to the Quileute reservation down in La Push. And Washington is so far away!_

His entire family turned to him with raised eyebrows, surprising him when he saw all of the smiling faces. "We already agreed for her to go." Rosalie explained, crossing her legs out of total instinct. "Jacob has protected her more than I expected and he could take care of her for just a few weeks. Don't worry about it, Fabian."

It wasn't the statement that almost made him have a heart attack- if he had a heart- but it was how Rose talked as if she and Jacob were _friends _and, as far as he was concerned, they aren't even close to that. Even through all of these years, they still couldn't stand staying in the same room as the other, much less arguing with her brother just to defend something he was about to do to her one and only niece. This wasn't supposed to happen.

_Look, I'm not as fond of Jacob as you are but he's proven himself to be inside our household. I just think that maybe this experience would actually make us friends. _The smile on the blonde's face made the statement harder to believe.

"I honestly can't believe I heard you say that. Even when I tried to consider it in my head I couldn't believe it. Rose, are you alright? Did you hit your head or something?"

Of course, he knew that when she does hit her head, it wouldn't be she who would be affected but the object in which she hit her head on. He laughed mentally at the idea, making Edward chuckle in the distance. "Ugh, fine. If it's what you think is best, then it is. But why would Ness go to Nina for this?"

They all stared at him confused, as if they didn't know that piece of information. It was Alice who didn't seem to mind, "I would have said that I should've seen it coming but what's there to see when the people I'm supposed to see are all but blocked from me." She muttered in her pixie speed that only a few of us- who were specifically trained for this, mind you- understood. Fabian wasn't one of them but he did manage to hear it from Jasper's thoughts.

_I couldn't quite catch what Renesmee was thinking. _He told them, _But it was clear that she needed Nina's help. My best guess would be because she's going to pack and she's the best person possible. Then again, she could always ask us…_

"Instead of looking at what she was thinking, why don't you look at what she _is _thinking?" Emmett suggested, making all of them turn to him as if having him show his inner knowledge was the worst thing they could have possibly heard.

A smile appeared on the young vampire's face. _That is actually quite an impressive thought. Let me see…_

It took him a while to actually pinpoint where they were and about two seconds to enter the hybrid's mind. It was actually quite difficult for his part since his concentration had to double for reasons unknown to him. And he finally entered her thoughts.

_How will I do this? Nina can't possibly know what she's doing after just _one _time. It was impossible. But she does know what to pick… I guess this will do. _Her thoughts were clouded when a sudden flash of red appeared before him, making his eyes widen and his jaw fall to the ground in absolute surprise.

The moment the vase hit the ground was the moment that he realized that it wasn't only he who was watching the scene. Edward looked seething as he stood no more than ten feet away from him, agitating Jasper and Alice with him. Rosalie turned in absolute alarm, completely forgetting about the TV show that she was watching. It was Emmett who was the first to react.

"Our little girl is finally growing up." He mused, accompanied by a booming laugh that could be heard across country.

**Please Review guys! I need the feedback!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

Nina:

She watched as her boyfriend paced on the hardwood floor, looking no more than a blur at the speed he was going. She honestly didn't know the reason why he was so nervous all of the sudden when he acted so normal just a moment ago. Of course, being the person that she is, she tried to ask him what was wrong but he eventually always end up quieting her.

Sometimes, Nina would hear him mumble but she wouldn't understand it, nonetheless. It was quite annoying once she thinks of it, especially when someone as calm and patient as Fabian acted as if he transformed into her whenever she worries about her Gran being sick before. "Seriously, Fabian, what's wrong?"

He sighed and showed her the problem, repeating what happened to her and Renesmee an hour ago. It still actually surprises her that the hybrid would go to her for these things and not her more experienced mother or two aunts. Who was she to be the person who Nessie Cullen, one of the most beautiful girls in their school, turned to in terms of these situations. Why not Amber? She has much more common knowledge of these things than anyone else for she _is _the daughter of the sex goddess. Or her mom who probably does it as a hobby like the other people in her family.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? They're old enough to do what they want to do and I think that this may make their relationship stronger." She honestly didn't know why she said that but it was true, at least for her. Being with a person that way is just absolutely heavenly, realizing that it was him and you against the world and that there is nothing life can give that would separate them.

But Fabian shook his head, _You don't understand. Renesmee's only six and a half. She's too young for this. And maybe this isn't what she wants in her relationship. Maybe she's just doing this because she's curious. How do you think that feels?_

Nina just sighed, striding over to him and placing a hand on his cold cheek. And he looked up to her eyes, meeting them. "She wants this." She whispered, "We both know she does. She and Jacob have been through so much and this might be something that would make them even stronger as a couple."

He didn't stop pacing.

Fabian:

He didn't answer. His mind was in a haywire, travelling from mind to mind to mind trying to find a thought that was going to distract him from this. It was true that Fabian has always been very protective over Renesmee, even when it was obvious that she can defend herself when needed.

It was Alice who finally made him freeze, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he stared at the vision. This cannot be happening. The future is subjective. What she sees can be changed. They cannot be coming for them already.

The Volturi will see his existence and his power. Aro will see who they talked to, who they've been with. They will see the demigods and probably attack the camp. They don't stand any chance against the guard unless they have help from the gods themselves. The worst part? They might probably hurt the families those people have started. Fabian cannot afford to happen. He cares for the people in camp like family.

"We need to get back to camp." He told Nina, not giving her an explanation. He can always do that on the ride there.

His family heard what he said and immediately headed to their respective cars, following his own to the demigod safe place. He was sure that his father heard his pleas for he got a simple response. They are going to fight for the safety of their children. At least they have the gods in their side.

Percy and Annabeth were very worried. Until now, they haven't received a single explanation and it was killing them. They will find out the same time as the others. Plus, they don't need anything to worry about as of now.

Once they reached the pine, they didn't waste any time trying to pass by. The borders allowed the Cullens for they can be trusted but the tense atmosphere never really left them. He understands why. It was as if the campers can already sense a war even from afar, after almost everything they've been through.

The temporary leaders- namely Jason, Piper and Leo- were the first to greet them. The daughter of Athena immediately greeted her friends with giant hugs and her boyfriend did the same. It was expected. "Something _very _bad happened." Fabian said gravelly, directing them to the amphitheater where they warned Chiron beforehand to gather everyone there.

It wasn't very easy for his part to share the memory to three hundred plus people but he managed to do it. And they looked as if the world has ended for all of them, as if they have no hope to winning this. Some Ares campers complained that it was the vampires' fault but the others argued, saying that it was something that was bound to happen.

"Alice, is there a possibility for us to win this one?" Edward questioned, never letting go of his wife and his daughter.

Renesmee's mind was filled with concerns. She blamed herself for this for she was what the Volturi wanted in the first place. They came to check on _her _and not her family. But she was wrong. By now, Aro must have realized that they have added another member and it was about time that they find out who he is. If anything, this was Fabian's fault.

His brother's eyes flashed once he heard his thoughts, "No one's to blame for this. We're going to stand and fight with you but those who can't- the children, the injured, the pregnant- have to be someplace else, anywhere safe."

"There's a bunker in the forest," Leo suggested, "It's very big but very hard to find. I'm the only one who can open it. Will it do?"

Fabian saw what he was talking about and immediately agreed, saying that it was perfect. "Now, they are planning to attack when the sun sets. The gods will be here before that. Annabeth, what's the plan?"

She was already explaining everything once he finished his sentence. It was as if her brain was wired for battle strategies. Maybe it is. It came as easily to her as breathing. "I think it's foolproof." A voice said from behind them, an unfamiliar one.

"Hermes?" Percy questioned, turning around. He smiled at the god, bowing respectfully. The others followed his example. "Where are the rest?"

As if on cue, the eleven powerful beings arrived and greeted their children with smiles, except for the sea god who pulled his son to a fatherly embrace. He didn't bother try to read what they were thinking, saying that it was almost impossible to even understand them.

They finished their planning a few minutes before fighting was due. The sun god had to leave for a moment to perform sunset and arrived when the vampires sensed the new presence.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood outside the borders with the rest of the Volturi guard. They red eyes were filled with evil and bloodlust, something Fabian expected to see. Everything on their minds was to kill and to feed and to get whoever they needed. The demigods stood their ground, holding their weapons enchanted to slice through their marble bodies.

Edward took an unnecessary breath, taking a step forward and away from the little protection the pine was giving them. Emmett and Jasper stood close just in case while Bella shielded her husband from Jane and Alec.

"It's very nice to see you again, Edward. How is your daughter?" Even through the friendly questions, there was plenty of venom. The others noticed it as well.

He answered the question easily, with a smile on his face. "Renesmee's good. She's happy."

"Do you mind if I…?" he left the thought hanging but it was clear what he wanted to do. Bella hesitated but lowered her shield, watching them intently.

Everything flashed through the young vampire's eyes, even his own face when he was wounded and dying. Aro saw him and what he is capable of. He saw the love present in his eyes whenever he sees Nina. He even saw the baby growing inside the daughter of Athena's womb.

"May I speak with him, the newborn?" He asked, awestruck.

It was clear now. He wanted Fabian more than he wanted Alice. For he can predict the near future and can read minds without a limit. He can make anyone see what he wanted them to see and manipulate them to do his bidding. His biological father stood in front of him, his eyes flashing with concern. He just nodded reassuringly, walking towards the enemy.

He let them see everything that happened to him, even his past life in Anubis house. He showed him how much he cared for each and every one of the people inside that camp, especially the woman he loved. "You are capable of many things, Fabian. Would it be alright for you if you join me and my brethren?"

"I'm very sorry, Aro, but I already am content with the people I am with. They're family." Disappointment flashed through those red eyes and a slight frown appeared on his lips.

"Pity. You might have made a great piece in my collection."

Jasper took his arm, sensing the change in emotion. He pulled him back to camp without a second thought, looking at him with pleading eyes. The gods told him to stay hidden on a tree and attack from there. They cannot afford to lose him in any way.

Nina was close to him and she took his hand shakily, filled with fear. His family stood in front, with the rest of the immortals behind them and then the demigods arranged according to experience. Percy was close to the ocean, his father beside him.

Bella shielded everyone from the upcoming attack. She stood in the very middle, guarded by Edward and Jacob. Seth, Embry, Quil, and Leah already had their wolf teeth bared, prepared for everything. Hades has a skeleton army waiting in the Underworld while the dryads did everything to protect the helpless inside Bunker 9. It was clear that they were _beyond _ready for an attack.

Colorless fog suddenly surrounded the camp borders, searching for a weak spot as if it has done that so many times before. And it finally did but nobody was affected. Bella tensed in concentration, making sure that her shield would hold like before. The Volturi easily stepped past the pine tree as if it wasn't there, immediately greeted by the sight of an army waiting for them. But no one showed them what they are capable of. Fabian managed to control what Aro will see, something very hard to do. As far as they know, those are just regular mortals who learned to fight with medieval weapons.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Carlisle, you didn't tell me that you were expecting a fight." Caius mused smugly. "But, if that's what you want. Then that's what you'll get."

The first row of the guards charged at them but they easily deflected. Those who managed to get past their first line of defense burned to the ground, courtesy of Leo Valdez. It was their turn to be smug. Never once has he expected them to be so surprised in their existence.

This time, the earth shook and a giant chasm appeared between them and the enemy. He was sure that it wasn't Poseidon who caused that but Percy. He managed to control the earthquakes now that he has so much time to practice.

But something terribly wrong happened. The son of the sea god looked towards the place where he heard someone scream his name. And Annabeth was on the ground, limp and lifeless. His eyes flashed dangerously, something Fabian hasn't seen before. And the sea rose in a giant wave, big enough to drown New York and the surrounding states. A smaller wave gathered Annabeth's body and brought it to Apollo who didn't even hesitate to heal her.

"You did not just do that."And then it fell, his allies untouched by the powerful force but washing away most of the opposing forces. And he wasn't even tired once he was finished. He ran to the woman he loves the most and gathered her in his arms, bringing her to the infirmary and muttering words such as "stubborn" or "stupid thing to do".

Somehow, the baby survived the attack and was still healthily swimming in her mother's womb. Annabeth was still alive and breathing but whatever Felix did broke most of the bones in her body.

They managed to find a way through the chasm and they started attacking full force. Bella lost concentration when Demetri suddenly attacked her husband. She ran to where they were fighting and soon joined in. With Alec decapitated- from Ares' powerful punch- it was only Jane who took advantage of it. Soon, Nina fell down screaming in pain. And it all happened too fast. One of the guards threw her across camp and made sure she hit a brick wall. It was the worst moment of his life, seeing her bleed. Amber ran to her in panic, screaming for help. Carlisle took her in his arms and brought her to the forest where he was going to save her life in the worst way possible.

And Fabian took his revenge, shooting arrow after arrow after arrow at the enemy. One managed to kill Marcus and then Jane. The others sliced through the rest of the guard until the only ones remaining were Aro and Caius. He aimed for the place their hearts are supposed to be before letting go of his grip. He watched as the sharp weapon flew through the crowd.

He watched as Caius fell to the ground, burning because of Leo.

And they surrounded Aro very easily, with his huge bear of a brother and the extremely violent god of war. "Care to do the honors, Lord Ares?"

"My pleasure." And then the last of the Volturi fell to the ground, his head detached from his body. The gifted son of Hephaestus lit his palm with a burning flame before directing all of its power to the enemy. And Aro turned to ash.

And we have won.

**Please Revieww!**


	21. Epilogue

Fabian:

He ran past the forming crowd, jumping from tree to tree just to get to the infirmary faster. There was deafening screams and a very gruesome image flashed through his head. And he froze on his tracks, grabbing the nearest rock and crushing it with his fingertips. He immediately recognized who that person is and he refused to think that, very soon, she would be a monster just like he was.

The young vampire immediately entered the room, ignoring the protests from his brothers and sisters. He needed to see her, even when she was suffering like this. And the smell of human blood hit him hard, causing him to stumble backwards a little. The only two people he knew who are seriously injured were his girlfriend and Annabeth Chase. The scent belonged to the Daughter of Athena. She was in bed rest, according to Percy's mind. Her wounds were clothes but her clothes were still soaked with fresh red liquid.

The temptation became stronger as he grew closer, his mouth dripping with venom. Carlisle saw him staring at the unconscious demigod, his eyes growing dark with thirst. _Fabian, control yourself. You can do this, my son. Your will is strong. Remind yourself of the child growing inside her and the man you're taking her away from._

Fabian suddenly saw Percy Jackson's face, the bright smile he has whenever he's with Annabeth. No, he couldn't possibly be so cruel that he takes the most important person in his friend's life. He pushed the monster back to its cage and did everything to walk past the hospital bed where the blonde slept peacefully.

Nina wasn't screaming anymore, the morphine drowning her pained noises. His hands were closed into fists, staring at the limp body in front of him. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I should have protected her. This is my fault." His words were barely audible but Carlisle heard him and he was glad that he didn't have to repeat it once more.

Two days passed and she was still unresponsive. At the other side of the curtain, he could already hear the conversation going on between the loving couple: the worried fussing from the male and the whispers of reassurance of the female. The baby thought happy thoughts to his parents, causing him to smile slightly. They deserved to hear what he was thinking so he made the move to tell them, making them smile and thank the vampire for the help.

Nina's heartbeat stopped abruptly.

The Cullens rushed towards the small ward, staring intently at the now very beautiful woman in front of him. And he approached her, searching through her brain until one thought came that made him sigh in relief. _I love you, Fabian._

Her blood red eyes stared at him with pure adoration.

"I love you too, my Chosen One"

**And that is the end of the story. Hope you liked it. Still thinking of the sequel. Thanks for the support!:)**


End file.
